


Detectives: Rip Your Heart Out

by Blue_Victoria



Series: Detectives [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Detective AU, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Romance, super dangan ronpa 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Victoria/pseuds/Blue_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to 'Detectives'.</p><p>Its been over three years since Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda put the people responsible for the serial murders behind bars, but its not long before the people from their past come back to haunt them.</p><p>In this heart wrenching and suspenseful second part, Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda are pulled back into a life filled with danger and heart breaking scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awww

"Hajime..." Komaeda grumbled and taps the sleeping Hinata's face, "You need to get up, or we'll be late for work." Hinata groans and pulls the duvet over his head in protest. Komaeda kneels on the bed and tugs the protecting blanket away from his face.

"Five more minutes," Hinata whined and plays tug of war with Komaeda over the duvet.

"Hajime," Komaeda sighed letting go of the blanket, "You and I both know that five minutes turns into fifteen... and fifteen turns into forty five."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Hinata muffled and peeks an eye out of the bundle of pillows and blankets.

"That's because it is," Komaeda said patronisingly. Hinata groans once again and buries his face in a pillow, "Right, that's it." Komaeda stands up and walks to the bottom of the bed.

"No Nagito!" Hinata protested loudly, Komaeda could see his hands clasp tightly around the blanket protecting himself from the cold, "Don't do it!" Komaeda doesn't reply, instead he yanks the duvet off Hinata, resulting in a loud moan and Hinata curling up into ball.

"Come on!" Komaeda yelled and walks round to Hinata's side of the bed and pokes the unmoving form.

"No, can't we stay here?" Hinata tried weakly and tightens his grip around his knees, burying his face deeper into the gap between them and his chest.

"No we can't." Komaeda climbs onto the bed and plies Hinata's hands off his knees and straightens him out of the bed; straddling his hips.

"Nagito..." Hinata whined and sighs irritably, "Can we just quit?"

"What?" Komaeda asked completely flabbergasted, "Your the one who turned down the offer to quit three years ago."

"I know," Hinata began, "But I don't like getting up in the mornings, the job just gets me down and besides... I think I'm willing to let your money pay for me now."

"Swallowed your pride, eh?" Komaeda said and smiles teasingly, gaining a punch in the gut from the other. Komaeda lets out a groan and grabs his bare stomach; rolling onto his side next to the offender as he does.

"Shut up," Hinata ordered and switches places so he's straddling Komaeda.

"So abusive," Komaeda accused and pulls Hinata closer by his hips; running a hand up to Hinata's neck and pulling him down. As Komaeda goes to plant a kiss on Hinata's lips the latter pulls away and sits up straight,

"Nu-uh," Hinata said and wiggles a finger, "We've got to go to work." Hinata grins mischievously and slides off Komaeda's body and walks the length of their bedroom to the on-suite. Komaeda sighs and watches his lover close the door behind him.


	2. What?

"Its OK," Komaeda reassured Hinata and places a hand on his thigh. Ever since the crash Hinata refuses to get into a car, unless Komaeda's driving.

"Mmhmm," Hinata hummed and places a hand over Komaeda's, squeezing it slightly.

"We're almost there." Komaeda removes his hand and changes gear.

 

"Were you serious about quitting?" Komaeda asked and turns the engine off. Hinata turns his body in his chair so he's facing the other.

"I don't know," Hinata admitted. "I just feel, after everything that happened to me -to us, that we should start anew." Komaeda nods and looks at Hinata with an unreadable expression. Hinata hates it when he can't tell what Komaeda's thinking.

"If that's what you want." Komaeda reaches a hand across and cups Hinata's face.

"It is. I've made up my mind," Hinata announced and leans into Komaeda's touch.

"Then we will; I'm willing to do anything for you."

"For _us_ ," Hinata corrected. "This is for both of us." The corners of Komaeda's mouth turn up slightly at the corners.

"I love you." Komaeda draws his hand away and takes his seatbelt off. Hinata's cheek goes cold and urges for Komaeda's touch.

"I love you too," Hinata said, smiling softly and getting out the car.

 

"Ugh, it stinks of car fumes." Hinata crinkles his nose and folds his arms across his chest.

"Your so cute!" Komaeda said, in a child-like tone and runs his index finger across the length of Hinata's nose.

"Don't," Hinata warned, "I will bite you again." Hinata thinks back to the many other times Komaeda's done that and Hinata's reflectively bit his finger a few times.

"Bite me then." Komaeda grins mischievously and moves so his body is pressed against Hinata's.

"Nagito..." Hinata whined, and unfolds his arms from his chest. "I'm still a bit groggy..."

"No your not," Komaeda said and puts Hinata's hands on his hips, "Groggy Hinata would of kicked me in the shin and called me a 'twit'."

"Can't argue with that," Hinata said and moves his hands so they're resting just above Komaeda's _amazing_ arse.

"Hmmm..." Komaeda places one hand on Hinata's neck and the other on Hinata's side.

"What are you _hmming_ at?" Hinata asked teasingly. Komaeda brings his face close Hinata's; so close their noses are touching.

"I know what your doing," Hinata sighed and rolls his eyes. "Don't start this again." Komaeda made a snarky remark about Hinata not having any 'willpower' when it comes to intimacy and now Hinata refuses to start anything.

"I don't know what your talking about," Komaeda said, in a husky voice and pushes Hinata up against the car with his own body. Hinata makes a low growl in the back of his throat, but doesn't respond because he knows that if he does he won't be able to control himself. Komaeda raises his eyebrows and shifts his body so his thigh is resting in between Hinata's legs.

"Nagito..." Hinata moaned and puts a hand on Komaeda's chest. "We're outside the police station," Hinata reminded Komaeda, who seemed unfazed by this and leans harder against Hinata.

"Who cares?" Komaeda purrs into Hinata's ear. Hinata's knees go weak and if it wasn't for Komaeda leaning so hard against him he's sure he would've fallen.

"I d-do!" Hinata pushes against Komaeda's chest with his hand, but it doesn't do anything; Komaeda is a lot stronger then he looks. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't turn me on in the car park of the place I've worked at for seven years."

"Hmm..." Komaeda bites on Hinata's ear and hums into it. That's the final straw for Hinata and he turns his face and clashes his lips to his ever so annoying, but sexy, boyfriend's own pair. Komaeda makes a satisfied noise, which infuriates Hinata so he turns rapidly and shoves Komaeda up against the car. Komaeda gasps and Hinata takes this opportunity and thrusts his tongue into his mouth, pushing his thigh into Komaeda's crotch as he does. Komaeda wraps his arms around Hinata's waist and pulls him as hard as he can up against him. Hinata slides his hands up his boyfriends body and rests them around his neck, standing up onto his tip-toes so their crotches are pressed together as he does. Komaeda manages to pull Hinata closer some how and starts nipping at his neck. Hinata moans loudly and arches his body, putting more pressure onto his and Komaeda's private area's, which are not (and haven't been for a _very_ long time) private to each other.

"OK," Hinata gasped and pulls away from Komaeda, "We need to go into work."

"Huh?" Komaeda makes an innocent sound and reaches out for Hinata, like a little kid wanting to be picked up by their parent.

"No," Hinata said sternly and bats Komaeda's wanting hand away, "lets go."

 

"Once we've finished this case, we can leave -for good." Hinata sits down on the couch and leans into his boyfriends warmth.

"I reckon the butler did it," Komaeda said and waves the picture of the middle-aged man in front of Hinata's face.

"Really?" Hinata sits upright and stares at the other, eyebrows drawn together.

"Yeah," Komaeda said, "in the kitchen with the knife."

"Ha, ha," Hinata says in monotone and flicks a laughing Komaeda in the forehead.

"Alright then, who do you think it is?" Komaeda asked, after regaining his composure.

"The son." Hinata holds up the photo of the black haired and blue eyed twenty year old. Komaeda raises his eyebrows slightly and loses his smile.

"No you don't." Komaeda snatches the photo away from Hinata and throws it onto the coffee table, "You just think he's hot." Hinata lets out a noisy breath of air and puts a hand over his heart.

"The things you accuse me of."

"The accusation is correct!" Komaeda argued.

"I only have eyes for you Nagito," Hinata said sincerely.

"And me, you." Komaeda smiles and reaches across to take Hinata's hand. Hinata draws his hand away and grins.

"Work," Hinata ordered. Komaeda opens his mouth to say something snarky but Hinata interrupts him before he can, "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Whatever you want, dear," Komaeda bats his eyelids and smiles brightly.

"Pizza."

"Pizza it is then."

 

"For that you can go get the pizza by yourself!" Hinata snapped at the pouting Komaeda.

"No! Please!" Komaeda whined and gets down onto his knees, tugging at Hinata's top. "You know the old guy in there fancies me! It freaks me out!"

"Well, you should've thought of that before you decided to call my taste in food mean names." Hinata pries Komaeda's hands off his top and tugs him upward.

"I'm sorry muffin." Komaeda hangs his head low and pouts his bottom lip.

"Bye, have fun!" Hinata hands Komaeda his keys and pats his shoulder.

"Fine," Komaeda huffed and steps out the front door, "I'll just spit in your pizza." Komaeda throws a wicked grin over his shoulder and closes the front door.

"Twit," Hinata muttered and makes his way to the living room.

 

When Hinata got out of the hospitable Komaeda had insisted that he go live with him. Hinata said yes and not long after, they moved in together. What Hinata didn't know was that Komaeda was absolutely loaded and lived in some big-assed mansion and owned four cars. Hinata was adamant about not sponging off of Komaeda, even though he could shred ten million in a shredder and not even realise that it is was gone, so they kept their jobs as detectives.

After flicking through channels for about ten minutes Hinata just decided to put Netflix on and put a film on pause for when Komaeda got back. Its kind of their thing. Pizza and Netflix. The bonus was that it was Hinata's turn to pick the film.

Hinata pads to the kitchen and gets two plates and glasses out. As he closes the fridge after getting lemonade out he hears the front door shut.

"That was quick!" Hinata called out. "It usually takes at least half an hour!" Hinata walks to the lounge and places the plates and glasses down on the coffee table and then walks to the hallway where the front door is, "Nagito?" Hinata rounds the corner but see's the hallway empty. _That's strange..._ Hinata thinks as he looks into the study, only to find it empty. "Nagito?" Hinata waits a moment before calling out his name again, "Nagito!" _I did hear the front door, I'm not losing my mind._ Hinata walks back into the living room and picks up his phone from the couch and speed dials Komaeda's number. He listens out for Komaeda's ringtone but there's no sound in the house. The only thing Hinata can hear is the beeping from the dial.

"Muffin?" Its Nagito... And he's definitely not in the house...

"Hey, um," Hinata hesitated, "Are you in the house?"

"What sort of question is that? Of course I'm not. I'm currently in Dominos Pizza being eyed up by some greasy old man behind a counter." In any other situation Hinata would've laughed but he can't bring himself to even smirk.

"Nagito I swear to god, if your in the house and playing a joke on me or something I'll-"

"I'm not in the house, Hajime." A cold sweat breaks out on Hinata's forehead as he hears Komaeda's words and his heart rate speeds up as he hears movement from the room above him.

"Nagito... I think there's someone in the house," Hinata said carefully.

"Hajime you better not being joking."

"Why would I joke about something like that after everything that's happened to us!" Hinata shouted quietly, gripping the phone tighter.

"Get out the house!" Nagito ordered, Hinata could hear a change in background noise, from muffled talking and sizzling grills to car horns and rain, as Komaeda said that. Leaving the house was the most common sensed thing to do... but Hinata couldn't bring himself to just leave.

"I'm going to go see-"

"No!" Komaeda growled deeply down into the receiver, "Don't you dare." Hinata walks into the hallway and looks up the royal-like staircase.

"I'm daring," Hinata muttered and ends the call, but not before hearing a panic stricken Komaeda yells his name.

Slowly Hinata makes his way up the white marbled staircase, grazing his hand along the dark gold hand rail as he goes. Once he reaches the landing, his socked feet sinking down into the soft cream carpet, he looks down the left hallway and then down the right one. Hinata swallows the dry lump forming in his throat and opens his mouth, "Is there anyone up here?" _Yeah, okay Hinata, like their going to wave a white flag and yell 'OVER HERE!'_ Hinata hears something smash from the inside of his and Komaeda's bedroom, he starts speed-walking towards the room, shocking himself at how fast he's approaching the source of the noise. Its not long before he reaches the doorway. Reluctantly he pushes the slightly ajar door open and moves inside.

The room looks exactly how they left it earlier after changing out of their work clothes. The only thing different about it is: the doors to the balcony are open slightly and there's a smashed photo frame on the floor outside them. Hinata huffs grumpily and pulls the doors open, _why smash a photo? That's so out of order!_ Hinata looks over the balcony but he can't see anyone or anything. He bends down and picks up the smashed frame. Turning it over in his hand reveals a photograph of Hinata and Komaeda, this is Hinata's favourite photo, hence why the frame is in their bedroom. In the photo Komaeda is standing behind Hinata and has his arms wrapped tightly around Hinata's chest, pressing his cheek against Hinata's as he smiles his gorgeous smile at the camera. Hinata has one hand on Komaeda's other cheek, pressing their faces close together, and his other hand is resting on Komaeda's two interlocked ones on his chest. Hinata, too, is smiling in this photo; one of very few photos he's actually smiling in.

Hinata smiles softly at the photo and takes it out its broken frame. As he walks inside and closes the balcony doors he catches a glimpse of headlights approaching the house quickly. Its Komaeda and something tells Hinata he won't be smiling like in the photograph. With a sigh he places the photograph on his nightstand, and dumps the photo frame in the bin, glancing over at his panda, which is propped up against the middle pillow on the bed, as he does.

"Hajime!" Komaeda yelled and walks to the bottom of the stairs and waits for Hinata to reach him.

"I'm sorry," Hinata tried pathetically and stands in front of his worried but fuming boyfriend.

"Do you have any idea how-"

"Yes and I'm really sorry. Whoever it was got out over the balcony." Hinata tries to make it sound OK, but he can see by the look on Komaeda's face that its not working.

"You could've-"

"But I wasn't." Hinata puts a hand on Komaeda's lower arm, but the latter shrugs him off.

"That's not the point! Do you have any idea what I've-"

"I know, I'm sorry, I really am!"

"Will you let me-"

"No, because I don't like it when you shout at me, it upsets me," Hinata whined and wraps his arms around Komaeda's neck.

"Good! Maybe then you'll-"

"Please don't tell me off," Hinata pleaded, pulling Komaeda closer to him.

"Stop." Komaeda puts his hands on Hinata's hips and forcefully holds him away. Hinata looks into Komaeda's eyes and pouts. "No," Komaeda said stubbornly, "I'm mad at you!" Hinata makes his eyes tear up and lip quiver. Something he practised to perfection for times like these. "Hajime. Don't." Hinata's fake tears fall and roll down his cheeks slowly.

"Are you really that angry with me?" Hinata lets another set of fake tears fall and his lip quivers more quickly. Komaeda looks into Hinata's eyes for a long moment before opening his mouth.

"Yes."

"Fine!" Hinata scowls and lets go of Komaeda, "Be like that!" Hinata starts stomping into the direction of the lounge when Komaeda grabs onto his waist pulling him back, "No! You said you were angry with me!"

"Your such a child!"

"Your such a-" Komaeda stops Hinata from finishing his sentence by planting a firm kiss to his lips. Hinata moans and pushes hard against Komaeda's shoulders with his hands. Komaeda pulls away and holds Hinata a couple of inches away from him.

"-great boyfriend?" Komaeda grins at Hinata, whose frowning at the albino. "Well, we have no pizza," Komaeda informed with an annoyed expression, "So... How about we eat something else?" Komaeda smirks and pulls Hinata up against his chest.

"You mean..." Hinata says with a grin.

"Yes..." Komaeda goes to plant a heated kiss to the brunette but said brunette pulls away.

"ICE CREAM!" Hinata cheered excitedly and starts running into the direction of the kitchen. Komaeda watches him disappear into the lounge with a dumbfounded expression.

"Yeah..." Komaeda murmured to himself, "Ice cream... woo." Komaeda makes an unenthusiastic fist bump in the air and goes after Hinata.

 

"I still think its the butler," Komaeda said and twirls the photograph between his fingers.

"I still think its the son." Hinata copies Komaeda's motion and smiles at his partner.

"Hinata you said-"

"HINATA!" Komaeda and Hinata both look into the direction of the noise and see Naegi slamming the office door shut behind him as he enters the room.

"Naegi?" Hinata looks over to Komaeda and gives him a ' _what the hell'_ look at which the latter returns it with a ' _I have no idea'_ one.

"Hinata, Pekoyama's been murdered! They found her body in the park she killed her victims at," Naegi exclaimed. Komaeda and Hinata both rise and stand in front of their hysterical friend.

"What? That's not possible she's in prison," Komaeda said and frowns.

"That's not the important part-" Naegi paused and looks at Hinata warily, "The police from the other station are saying they have evidence to prove that it was you that killed her." Hinata takes a step backward and knocks into the coffee table.

"What?" Hinata said quietly, looking at Komaeda whose gone paler then he already is.

"They're here to arrest you now."

"Nagito." Hinata looks over to Komaeda for help at which the other picks up his car keys.

"Byaku- Togami is stalling them right this second, but he can't hold them off for much longer," Naegi explained.

"I don't under-" And then it hit Hinata like a whack-a-mole. "There was someone in the house yesterday! They must taken something that has my DNA on!"

"We have to go." Komaeda grabs Hinata's arm and starts walking towards the door.

"Take the back exit," Naegi ordered. Hinata stops walking and turns back to Naegi.

"Thanks."

"Its the least I can do after everything you've done for us," Naegi replied, "Me and Togami both know you're innocent." Hinata doesn't say anything else. What else is there to say? So he turns to Komaeda and starts walking out.

 

Komaeda and Hinata run into their house and lock the door behind them. Hinata and Komaeda walk into the lounge and pull the curtains across.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" Hinata asked Komaeda loudly. "I'm going to be arrested!"

"I don't know," Komaeda admitted and walks to stand in front of Hinata.

"Who would do this?" Hinata said, mostly to himself.

"I don't know, but I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe." Komaeda places his hands on Hinata's shoulders and stares into his eyes intently.

"Komaeda-" Hinata's interrupted by a knock on their front door. "Shit..."

"Don't." Komaeda stops Hinata from going to the hallway, "Don't leave me."

"Nagito..." Hinata gently holds Komaeda's wrists. "I don't have a choice." Another knock, more forceful this time.

"We always have choices." Komaeda pulls Hinata into a tight embrace by his waist. Hinata wraps his arms around Komaeda's neck.

"Not this time." Hinata squeezes Komaeda and pulls away reluctantly and moves his hands to the tops of Komaeda's arms; Komaeda's hands remain on Hinata's waist.

"I can't lose you again," Komaeda whispered and looks Hinata up and down lovingly. More knocking echoes around the house.

"I have hope," Hinata murmured and removes Komaeda's hands from his waist, "Its going to be OK." Hinata kisses Komaeda's mouth and then walks towards the hallway.

"No." Komaeda grabs Hinata by his arm and pushes him against the wall, trapping him there by his hands either side of Hinata's head.

"Nagito, I have to do this," Hinata said, but makes no attempt to move. More knocking, drowned out by voices, fills the air around them. Komaeda takes Hinata in before kissing him roughly on the mouth. Hinata gasps and moans at the same time, kissing Komaeda back with just as much force. Komaeda moves closer by laying his arms flat against the wall either side of Hinata's head; its not close enough. Hinata brings his hands to Komaeda's torso and pulls him toward him. The sound of rapid knocking and threats to break in are ignored as Komaeda turns the already rough kiss into something really passionate. Hinata groans onto Komaeda's mouth and slides his hands up Komaeda's top, one running along his partners back and the other teasing to make its way down his trousers. Komaeda breaks away and stares into his lovers eyes.

"I love you," Komaeda whispered breathlessly and runs a thumb over Hinata's nose and mouth, letting it rest at his jaw.

"I love you too," Hinata said quietly, like if he said it any louder someone will hear and take Komaeda away from him too. Komaeda kisses Hinata's jaw slowly and gently. Hinata closes his eyes, continuing to block out the shouts from the people outside, as Komaeda does this. Komaeda pulls away and Hinata caresses his face. "It will be OK. I promise." Komaeda holds Hinata's wrists and leans into him.

"I will do everything I can to clear your name. I promise." Hinata takes in his voice and steps aside.

"I know." Hinata interlocks his pinkie finger with Komaeda's, "We're a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start this properly when my exams are over. So middle-(ish) June.


	3. TEASER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ:  
> Seeing as I won't be editing this until middle June-ish, I thought I'd put this in here for ya'lls c:

"Damn..." Hinata whispered out of breath. Hinata sits up and leans his head against the blood painted wall. _I'm already coated in blood anyway_ Hinata thinks as he closes his eyes.

"Who would've thought it, huh?" Komaeda panted from where he's laying on the floor, _most likely in a puddle of blood._ "Detectives, who," a deep breath, "obey the law... breaking the law?" Hinata opens his eyes at this and looks over to the love of his life and lets out a breath of air in a humours chuckle.

"Like we have a choice." Hinata moves from his position and painfully crawls over to Komaeda, dragging his body along the swirling pools of crimson.

"We always have choices." Komaeda moves one of his arms so Hinata can crawl and lay down beside him.

"Sometimes only one," Hinata murmured and lays a hand across Komaeda's stomach, laying his head down onto his shoulder and wrapping a leg around the albinos, as he does.

"Hajime, I love you _so_ much." Komaeda's words send an electric shock up Hinata's spine and gives his stomach and heart a pleasant feeling. Hinata musters up all the strength he has left and kisses Komaeda's mouth, soft and hesitant. Hinata's eyes are half-lidded and through them he can see Komaeda's eyes slowly close as he starts to kiss him back. Komaeda's mouth pressed against Hinata's own feels so right, even though the situation their in is so wrong. It feels like its been forever since the last time he's heard Komaeda say he loves him out loud and even longer since the last time he's been able to touch him like this.

"I love you so fucking much Nagito," Hinata muttered on Komaeda's mouth in between kisses. Komaeda hums against Hinata's mouth and hesitantly slides a hand down Hinata's body and rests it on his thigh. Hinata deepens the kiss, and when Komaeda doesn't protest he moves a hand up his shirt and runs his hand slowly along his chest, sliding his hand down to his torso and rubbing the skin of his lower stomach gently. Komaeda pulls away and looks into Hinata's eyes lovingly.

"I know muffin..." Komaeda said in a low tone. Hinata lays back down onto Komaeda's shoulder and hugs him tighter, breathing in his scent, which mainly consists of the strong metallic tang of blood and smoke but Hinata can still smell peppermint and sugar; Komaeda's natural scent.

 _It'll be a while before people start turning up. We'll leave when we have enough strength._ Hinata thinks and closes his eyes.


	4. Everyone has a Reason

"Hey! New inmate!" That's the sixth person, and counting, to say that to Hinata as he follows the prison officer to his cell. It wasn't that long ago he was sitting in his office with Komaeda talking about whatever popped into their heads...

"This is your cell." The prison officers gruff voice brings Hinata out of his thoughts and slams a key into the lock, twisting it violently and yanking at the metal barred door. Hinata turns his nose up at the small space and steps inside. "Dinner is at 5:30. Usually you'd be working until then but seeing as you haven't been allocated a job yet, you'll stay here for now." The man shoves the door shut and locks it. Hinata stands there staring at the man, slowly increasing his grip on his spare prison jumpsuit to simmer his frustration. The prison guard clips the keys back onto his belt and turns on his heel to walk away, his boots making a painfully high pitched squeak as he does. Hinata cringes and watches the man walk away form his cell. Now the man has gone Hinata has only three walls, or the currently empty cell across the hall from his own, to look at. He sighs and dumps his spare boots on the floor and kicks them angrily under his bed, if you can even call _it_ a bed. Hinata throws his spare jumpsuit onto the 'bed' and turns to look at the toilet.

"That's not right..." Hinata muttered to himself and flips the toilet lid shut with the tip of his boot. _I think I'll hold my waste..._ Hinata thinks and sighs. After doing a 360 degree turn he throws himself down onto the springy bed and puts an arm over his eyes. _This could be the rest of my life..._ Hinata immediately discards that thought and sits up, resting against the cold stone wall. He pulls out a photograph out of his jumpsuit pocket and unfolds it. Hinata's favourite photo stares back at him. Looking at Komaeda makes his heart hurt and his eyes start to sting. Taking a deep breath, he places the photo under his mattress, and doesn't let the air out until his lungs are practically yelling at him for oxygen. _Pull yourself together!_ He chides himself, _you haven't even been in here half an hour yet!_

 

"Dinner." A harsh voice drags Hinata away from his thoughts and pulls the door open. Hinata looks at the man through slitted eyes from where he's laying and grunts.

"Not hungry," Hinata stated in a low voice and throwing an arm over his eyes.

"You _have_ to eat. Its the law," the prison officer grumbled lowly. "Get up. Get out. Go eat."

"Nice use of alliteration," Hinata laughed monotone, unmoving. He hears an angry _humph_ and sighs inwardly.

"You're probably the only prisoner," Hinata flinches at the word 'prisoner', "that has ever said that to me. Hell, your probably the only prisoner who knows what alliteration _is_." Hinata can't help but feel a prickle of anger towards the man for stereotyping the other people in here like that... OK, so over 75 percent of the people here probably don't know what alliteration is, but that doesn't give this guy the excuse to act so arrogant about it. "Seriously though. You have to eat. Or if not eat, just turn up, take the food, don't eat it and we'll pretend we didn't see you dump your tray in the bin on the way out." Hinata sits up and stares at the man for a little while, before standing up and stepping into the empty corridor.

"I don't usually warn prisoners about things like this but... I like you," the guy said after a few minutes of walking in silence, the racket from the canteen slowly becoming more audible. "Because your new the other guys here will probably do and say some things to try and..." he presses his lips into a thin line, "'brake you'".

"I'm not stupid." Hinata can't help but scoff at that, "I know what people in here are like." The guard looks over his shoulder at me and raises his eyebrows as if to say 'You have no idea mate'.

"Alright," The man said shortly. Hinata rolls his eyes and has the sudden urge to put this man in his place... so he does.

"I'm a detective," Hinata declared, this gets the prison officers attention and he falls into step with Hinata, "I know what its like in here. I was a special before becoming a detective, you don't get that title over night." The man looks at Hinata impressively.

"The canteens just ahead." The guard points to the heavy looking double doors.

The man slams his hands down to open the doors and Hinata walks in, immediately conversations break about Hinata and he gets a few shouts. Hinata ignores them and walks straight for the food trays. Once he reaches the conveyer a timid looking inmate slides a red tray to him with Hinata's food on. Hinata takes the tray, solemn look on his face, and walks towards a large bin. He can feel eyes on him from all directions and can hear different things being said about him by different groups. Even from first glance Hinata can see the prison is highly segregated, _its like being in a typical high school setting... except more intense... and very real._ Hinata throws his tray into the bin, along with his food, without changing his facial expression. The canteen, after watching Hinata throw his food away, gets louder and it becomes harder for Hinata to hear anything specific being said about him so he gives up and walks towards the same prison guard that escorted him here.

"I've eaten," Hinata informed the man in a steady voice. Said man looks Hinata up and down once then waves a hand for Hinata to follow him out, so he does.

 

Its been roughly an hour since dinner so everyone should be filtering out the canteen now and going for 'free time', many people chose to go outside during this period. You only get half an hour after all. Hinata on the other hand is going to make a phone call.

_An inmate from Hopes Peak prison wants to contact you in a phone call, press 1 to-_

"Hajime!" Almost immediately Komaeda's ecstatic voice shouts Hinata's name.

"Nagito!" Hinata says his name and can't supress the longing in his chest for his lover.

"Are you OK? Has anyone done anything for you? Muffin you can tell me."

"No. No ones done anything, calm down." Hinata grips the phone tightly in his hand and tries to keep the tremor out of his voice.

"You're not just saying that to not worry me are you?"

"No I'm not, honestly."

"I feel so alone without you," Komaeda said quietly, making Hinata's heart lurch in his chest. Its understandable that Komaeda would feel lonely without Hinata. They're always with each other and they're constantly touching one another to reassure themselves that the other is there. For example, if they're standing next to each other their shoulders would be touching or if they're sitting down they would be sitting so they're legs and arms are pressed together.

"You just miss my sass," Hinata said trying to lighten up the mood. He hears Komaeda snigger from the end of the line and a warm feeling bursts inside him.

"Hajime, I don't want to hang up," Komaeda announced, sounding pained. Hinata leans his head against the wall and sighs.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hinata offered, closing his eyes.

"I'm going to get you out," Komaeda said, "They can't keep you in there! You're innocent!" Hinata's heart lurches in his chest.

"I love you," Hinata whispered, trying not to let his tears spill.

_Your call has been disconnected._

Hinata's heart races in his chest as he slams the phone down onto the receiver, cursing under his breath as he does.

"Calm down inmate." A stormy voice makes him turn round to see a well built man looking at him warningly. Hinata glares back at him, with a face of pure disgust and makes his way back to his cell.

 

On the way back to his cell he runs into two other inmates, one very well built with a long scar starting from his left eye all the way down to his right jawline. The other very tall and slim, red hair; a few piercings and white teeth.

"Check out the new meat!" The broad one of the two bellowed and grins, his grin taking up his whole face. The lanky guy smiles, flashing his pearly whites.

"What you in 'ere for?" White teeth asked, Hinata's slightly taken aback by the way he speaks; his polished identity is not something Hinata would associate a cockney accent with.

"Hey! Answer us." As Hinata gets closer to them he can't help but note that white teeth is actually an alright looking guy.

"Maybe 'e don't understan' us," white teeth smiles again and they both stop walking and block the corridor so Hinata can't pass.

"Tell us what your in here for and we'll let you through." Hinata smiles pitifully at them and attempts to walk around them.

"Nu' uh, mate." White teeth pushes Hinata's shoulder slightly and stops him from walking. He drops his hand to his side and grins again. "Wha' you in 'ere for? Come en, we ain't gonna judge ya'." Hinata scoffs at that statement and folds his arms across his chest.

"Something funny? You laughing at my face?" The broad guy squares up to Hinata, well attempts to, Hinata is a couple of inches taller then him.

"'ay, calm it!" White teeth places a firm hand on the others shoulder. The broad guy steps back and white teeth looks at Hinata's face with an unreadable expression. "I apologise on my friends behalf, he's sensitive." The guy pronounces his words correctly, its like his whole front has completely disappeared.

"Framed for murder," Hinata said, sounding like he's used to telling people this information. The guy flashes his perfect teeth and grins.

"We're all wrongly accused." Hinata looks into the guys eyes, even though his smirking, his eyes are serious. "But whether we're wrongly accused or not, we're all here for a reason." He starts to walk away from Hinata. "Even if we don't know what that reason is yet." Hinata looks over his shoulder to see that white teeth and his companion have stopped walking. White teeth turns around and grins, "My name's Leon Kuwata by the way." He grins again and then carries on walking.

"Hinata." Kuwata turns his head to the side, grin visible even from this angle. "That's all you're going to get from me." Hinata takes a step forward to continue his journey to his cell.

"You're an interesting person Hinata. I look forward to seeing you again." Kuwata yelled after Hinata; even though his shouting its like the guy is speaking normally.

 

Hinata stares at the photograph of himself and Komaeda, tear ducts threating to unleash rivers as he caresses Komaeda's smiling face with his thumb.

_We're all here for a reason. Even if we don't know what that reason is yet._

Kuwata's words fly around Hinata's head as he struggles to sleep.

_I wonder what my reason is..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.


	5. Hello Ol' Pal

Hinata's currently weaving in and out of the clusters of people that are standing in his path to the visiting room, which Komaeda is in.

"There's a queue?" Hinata mutterered to himself as he leans against the wall in line with the rest of the prisoners, who have visitors waiting for them.

"Hey, look! Its our ol' pal Hinnnnnataaaaaaa!" Hinata knows who that voice belongs to without even looking around. "Aw, don't ignore me! I thought we were friends!" Hinata glances to his left and sees Kuwata approaching him. He turns his head away and looks at the queue. _For gods sake! Hurry up and let me in!_ "Got a visitor?" Kuwata's voice is extremely close now, Hinata looks in Kuwata's direction again only to see the redhead is only four centimetres away. Hinata crinkles his nose and leans back slightly, _dude, personal space._ "You don't 'alk much do ya?" Kuwata couldn't of got the message because he continues to lean in towards Hinata.

"Why do you do that?" Hinata asked, looking at Kuwata expectantly. Kuwata stops smiling at looks at him confused.

"Wha' ya talking 'bout?" Kuwata leans away from Hinata and frowns. Hinata clicks his tongue and folds his arms across his chest.

"I'm talking about the way you speak." Hinata looks into Kuwata's face, looking for some reaction but doesn't get anything.

"You're a strange person Hajime Hinata..." Kuwata shakes his head and walks away from the queue. Hinata can't help but think that its Kuwata's whose the strange one.

 

"...and your not aloud to touch the person visiting you. OK?" Hinata just nods while fiddling with his fingers and looking around him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Can I go in now?" Hinata said quickly and once he hears a 'Yes' he practically runs into the visiting room.

 

Hinata stands in the doorway and looks for white hair. Once he spots Komaeda he starts to walk towards him. Komaeda is starring at his hands and slowly looks up. He spots Hinata and stands up so fast he almost sends his chair flying backwards.

"Hajime." Komaeda walks around the table but doesn't get far because Hinata throws himself onto him, wrapping his arms around Komaeda's neck and burying his face into his shoulder. Komaeda's arms instinctively wrap around Hinata's torso, pulling him closer.

"No touching!" One of the prison officers said loudly. Hinata pulls away and steps back, not looking Komaeda in the face.

"Hajime... Don't be ashamed, this isn't your fault," Komaeda's soft voice coaxes Hinata to look up at him slightly. _As beautiful as ever_ , Hinata thinks and sits down at the table; Komaeda following suit. "Are you alright?" Komaeda goes to hold Hinata's hand but then realises he can't and stops moving.

They talk about various different things for a while, Komaeda's hands inch closer to Hinata's every now and then subconsciously and Hinata has to fight the urge to reach out and grab them.

"How's life on the outside?" Hinata decided its better not talk about how _he_ himself feels, because he doesn't want to worry Komaeda.

"I'm doing everything I can to get you out on bail," Komaeda said in a hushed tone.

Hinata looks up and looks at him properly. Komaeda's hair is messier then usual and needs a good cut, Hinata thinks; his eyes look sad and the black bags under them indicate that he hasn't been sleeping, upon seeing this Hinata's eyes sting and its taking all his willpower to not lean across the table and bring him into a tight embrace.

"What's wrong?" Komaeda's face fills with worry. Hinata tears his gaze away and looks down at Komaeda's hands. Hands he wished were touching him and not the table.

"Nothing," Hinata sniffed, gaze still fixated on his lovers hands. "How's getting bail working out for you?" Hinata looks up and meets Komaeda's eyes.

"Its going OK. The police only have _some_ 'evidence' against you, which is strong enough to arrest you but not enough to imprison you for much longer," Komaeda explained with hopeful eyes.

"Do you know what this 'evidence' is?" Hinata questioned. Komaeda shook his head irritably.

"The bastards won't tell me a _thing_!" Komaeda runs a hand through his hair angrily. In any other situation Hinata would've found that action endearing.

"It doesn't surprise me."

"Honestly, these people have sticks rammed so far up their arses-"

"-That I'm surprised they don't have it hanging out of their mouths," Hinata finished, laughing quietly. Komaeda chuckles lightly and gazes at Hinata lovingly. When Komaeda looks at Hinata like that he can never tell what his thinking and although it bugs him that he can't, he finds that not being able to read his expression at this point in time is a blessing.

"You're zoning out again," Komaeda stated, smiling slightly. A loud and irritating buzzing sound goes off, which means: Visiting times over. Hinata starts to panic, his heart rate speeds up and his body goes tense. Something must of changed in Hinata's face because Komaeda reaches a hand across the table and touches Hinata's hand.

"Please don't let them take me back in there!" Hinata whispered, panic stricken. Komaeda's eyes water and his jaw sets.

"Come on inmate." Hinata feels a light tap on his shoulder and doesn't respond; just continues to stare at Komaeda's pained face. "Inmate. Come on. Times up." The guard forcefully drags Hinata up by his arm at which the later freaks out over.

"Don't touch me!" Hinata yelled and yanks his arm out of the guards death grip.

"Calm down inmate." The guard stands as if readying himself for Hinata to attack him. "Its time to go back." The guard goes to grab Hinata's arm again but Hinata steps back and bumps into a figure standing behind him. Hinata whips around and sees Komaeda standing in front of him. Komaeda gives the guard a look that means 'give me a minute' and looks at Hinata.

"Nagito-" Hinata is silenced by Komaeda placing a hand to Hinata's mouth. Hinata instinctively, grabs Komaeda's hand and lowers it.

"You need to go back," Komaeda murmured, intertwining their fingers together. "I _am_ going to get you out. It may be tomorrow but most likely the day after."

"Nagi-"

"Inmate. Do not make me force you back inside." The guard places a firm hand on Hinata's shoulder and pulls him backward. Hinata makes a chocked squeal and lets go of Komaeda's hand.

"Nagito, I love you," Hinata said loudly. Hinata has never said it out loud in front of other people before and hearing it must of snapped something in Komaeda because he lunges forward and plants a heated kiss to Hinata's lips. Hinata gasps in shock and grabs onto Komaeda's hands that are cupping his face. He hears the guard say something along the lines of: _This wasn't covered in the prison rules_. Hinata closes his eyes and lets Komaeda's mouth take him away from this place. He imagines being in his house with Komaeda, _The Lion King_ playing on the TV while they kiss softly; feeling the heat from the fireplace and smelling the aroma of a vanilla Yankee candle Komaeda had insisted on getting.

All of this quickly fades as he feels someone yank him backwards away from Komaeda and the real world falls back into his vision.

"Until next time," the guard said and pushes Hinata in front of him as he marches him back into the prison hallway. Hinata desperately tries to look at Komaeda, but the guards body is much larger than Hinata's so he struggles to see past him.

 

Hinata has a small smile on his face as he makes his way to the canteen for dinner, knowing that he's going to be realised on bail not even in two days time.

As he turns a corner he walks into anther person and falls forward, landing atop them. Hinata apologises as he starts to lift himself up and freezes when he sees who it is he's walked into.

"Fancy seeing you here, Hinata." Hinata's blood runs cold and he franticly stands up, looking down at the person he accidently floored. "What? I don't get a greeting?" Hinata wants to say something but his mouth goes dry and he can't find anything to say. The person stands up and looks Hinata up and down, making Hinata feel extremely uncomfortable. "Its hardly fair that one of your oldest friends doesn't even get a 'hello'." Hinata stares back in horror, breathing heavily. He feels someone come up from behind him.

"Hey Hinata! How did your-" The voice freezes. "Hey, you okay?" Its Kuwata, looking from Hinata to the other inmate with a confused look on his face. "Is this guy troubling you?" Kuwata asked with anger laced in his voice. "Because if he is, I'll sort it for you."

"No..." Hinata said lowly, "Its... Its okay..."

"Are you sure?" Hinata looks at Kuwata and is confused as to why the guy is being so protective over him... He doesn't even know him properly.

"Yes." Hinata straightens up and looks coldly into the direction of the other inmate. "I'm sure."

"Alright." Kuwata seems to of calmed a bit but still remains guarded.

"Its nice to see you again. It feels like forever since the last time we spoke. Don't you agree Kuzuryuu?"

 

Kuzuryuu, smiles sharply and said, "I do yes, we never had a proper goodbye, did we?"

"You two know each other?" Kuwata asked.

"Yes, we've been friends since we were nineteen years old. And I've been in love with this guy ever since I first met him." Hinata is taken aback by the boldness of Kuzuryuu's confession. _Why did he say that? There was no need for it._

"That's nice," Kuwata said quietly, Hinata can't tell what it is in his voice that made him look over to him but there was defiantly something.

"Is that why you did what you did?" Hinata questioned angrily, hands tightening into fists and looking back towards Kuzuryuu. "Because I rejected you?"

"Oh Hinata, I do like it when your angry." Kuzuryuu giggles childishly and takes a step closer. Hinata immediately steps away from him.

"You rejected him?" Kuwata asked. Hinata ignores him and focusses on Kuzuryuu.

"Oh yes," Kuzuryuu answered for Hinata, "But Hinata doesn't remember this, do you muffin?" Hinata's blood pressure rises at Kuzuryuu's use of Komaeda's pet name.

"Do not call me that!" Hinata warned, gaining a sidelong glance from Kuwata.

"What do you even see in that guy?" Kuzuryuu asked, looking downwards slightly. "We had been friends for so many years and I thought you liked me... that maybe there was a chance that we could be  together..." Kuzuryuu's face turns into a scowl and he looks up at Hinata, hands clenched. "And then that asshole Komaeda comes along and you looked at him with so much love and happiness and that's when I knew that there was no hope for me and you, not with him around!"

"Do not speak about him like that!" Hinata shouted, getting more and more angry. Kuwata places a hand on Hinata's shoulder as a way of reminding him where he was and it simmered his anger slightly.

"How is he by the way? Still as perfect as I remember?" Kuzuryuu asked mockingly. "Maybe I should get my friend on the outside to pay him a visit." Hinata walks rapidly towards Kuzuryuu and slams him against the wall by his jumpsuit collar.

"Hinata," Kuwata said in a warning tone and grabs one of Hinata's hands that are threatening to move to Kuzuryuu's neck.

"If you do, they really will have to lock me up for murder," Hinata said low and threateningly. Kuzuryuu smiles, showing his teeth.

"This is the closest I've ever been to you," Kuzuryuu said but then his smile vanishes and is replaced by anger. "That bastard Komaeda doesn't know how lucky he is to get be so close to you! To talk to you, be near you, sleep with you next to him, wake up to your face, to hold you, kiss you, to hear you moan-" Hinata slams him against the wall.

"Shut up!" Hinata hissed. Kuwata grabs a hold of Hinata's shoulders.

"Don't give the bastards a reason to keep you locked up any longer then you need to be," Kuwata whispered to Hinata. Hinata came back to senses once Kuwata's statement sank in and released Kuzuryuu. Hinata turned and started to walk away, fast.

"See you soon Hinata!" He heard Kuzuryuu shout after him. It took everything Hinata had not to turn back around and beat the crap out of him.

 

_Don't give the bastards a reason to keep you locked up any longer then you need to be._

Hinata is not going to let Kuzuryuu get to him.

Hinata will be out on bail soon, just wait it out.

_Just wait it out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, writers block sucks.


	6. You'll Be In My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long! I was figuring out the story line for it, its all clear now. I know what I'm going to do, so it should be updated more regularly.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO IF YOU WANT TO GET THE PROPER TUNE FOR THE SONG KO WAS SINGING TO HINATA LISTEN TO THE SONG 'You'll Be In My Heart' by Phil Collins.

"Alright inmate, you're free to go," the curt voice told Hinata as he walks out of the door, in the clothing Komaeda dropped off for him.

"Thank you!" He chimed happily, even though he knows its not them that bailed him out. 

Hinata skips through the hallways and comes to the foyer. He stops dead a metre away from the desk, standing there filling out some paper work, is Komaeda. "Nagito," Hinata choked out. He looks up and says Hinata's name but he doesn't register the call. Hinata launches himself at Komaeda and hugs him tightly, breathing in his scent as he cries silently into his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Komaeda asked, leaning back so he can look into Hinata's face. Hinata nods, tears streaming down his face. "Come on, lets go home." Hinata just nods again; he can't find the words to say anything.

 

As soon as they got home, they went to the couch and haven't moved an inch since.

"Mulan has got to be the bravest Disney princess," Hinata commented, squeezing Komaeda's hand and leaning closer into his warmth.

"You'd be the bravest Disney princess," Komaeda said, pulling the blanket higher over their shoulders. Hinata scoffs and turns his head to face the other.

"You're so cheesy," Hinata said, smiling widely.

"I know," Komaeda agreed, smiling just the same and leaning down, closing the gap between their faces. Upon the contact of lips Hinata melts into the couch, dragging Komaeda down with him. He places a hand to the back of Komaeda's neck, twirling his fingers around his hair, and his other hand on his back. Komaeda lowers himself atop Hinata, trapping Hinata's head in between his arms as he deepens the kiss. Its like time has frozen for Hinata as he kisses Komaeda lovingly, feeling him, making sure he's real and not a dream.

Hinata breaks the kiss and starts crying.

"Hey, hey," Komaeda said, wiping Hinata's tears away.

"I'm sorry," Hinata sniffled, unleashing another lot of tears. "I just- I-"

"Its okay," Komaeda shushed, sitting up and shifting so Hinata's curled up on his lap, leaning his head against his chest. Komaeda looks down at him, " _'Come stop your crying, It'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry'_ ," Komaeda sang, his eyes watering.

"Are you singing the song from Tarzan?" Hinata asked, timidly, taking hold of Komaeda's hand.

"Yes," Komaeda replied, pulling the blanket out from underneath them and laying it across Hinata on his lap.

"Can you carry on please?" Hinata asked, closing his eyes and balling up some of Komaeda's top in his free hand.

"Of course," Komaeda said, kissing Hinata on the forehead. " _'For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on. Now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here. In my heart.'_ " Komaeda stops and wipes his eyes, looking down at the sleeping form on his lap and whispered, " _'Always.'_ "

 

"Hajime!" Kazuichi exclaims and throws himself at Hinata. Hinata staggers back and wraps his arms around his best friend. "What's prison like?"

"Exactly how it's portrayed in films," Hinata said, rubbing his arms.

"No one hurt you did they?" Kazuichi asked carefully. Hinata shakes his head, the image of Kuwata coming into his head.

"No... This guy in there pretty much protected me from everyone..." Hinata trails off, shrugging his shoulders.

"You've never said anything like that to me," Komaeda said, looking at Hinata with an unreadable expression.

"I didn't want to worry you..." Hinata muttered.

"Why would someone protecting you worry me?" Komaeda asked, a bit confused.

"Because... Kuzuryuu was the person he was protecting me from..." Komaeda steps back, completely dumbfounded.

"What?" Kazuichi said loudly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Komaeda asked, anger seeping into his voice.

"I didn't want to worry you!" Hinata defended.

"Did you speak to him?" Kazuichi questioned. Hinata nods, not taking his eyes off of a conflicted Komaeda.

"He talked about Nagito," Hinata said, making Komaeda look at him.

"What did he say?" Kazuichi continued asking.

"He said that Nagito doesn't know how lucky he is to have me and that he might get his 'friend' on the outside to pay him a visit." Hinata broke down, collapsing to his knees, Komaeda falls to his knees and wraps his arms around Hinata, closing his eyes and resting his head into the crook of Hinata's neck.

"Oh... Hajime," Kazuichi murmured sympathetically, kneeling down and placing a hand on his friends back.

"We're going to clear your name," Komaeda muffled into Hinata's shoulder. "Together."

"How?" Hinata asked, pulling away. "I have to go back to prison in three days." Hinata starts crying again at the reality of what he just said.

"I don't care, you're not going back," Komaeda said determined, running his thumb gently over Hinata's cheekbone.

"What?" Kazuichi exclaimed, "What do you plan on doing?"

"Breaking the Law," Komaeda answered, winking at Hinata, who looks at him puffy eyed and confused.

 

"Are you sure we should do this?" Hinata said hesitantly, sending a text message and placing his phone on the nightstand, "We'd basically be on the run from the police."

"We have to," Komaeda said, running a hand through his hair, "If we don't, you'll get sentenced life in prison." Hinata looks away and nods, he knows that's the case but... It just seems risky. If they get caught both him and Komaeda will go to prison... And it'll be all his fault. Komaeda is basically risking his life to protect Hinata and although it warms his heart and makes him love Komaeda even more... It makes his stomach twist uneasily and makes him feel awful that he's practically ruining Komaeda's life...

"Nagito you don't have to do this," Hinata started, deciding that he'll give Komaeda a chance to see reality.

"Hajime what do-"

"Let me speak," Hinata cuts Komaeda off and walks towards him. "You can walk away from me. Forget about me and start anew like we said we going to do together... But I can't do that now, I'm haunted by too many demons and I don't want to drag you into it. So please, just leave and forget me. I don't want to ruin your life. You have a chance to start over, I don't." Hinata stares intently at Komaeda, who looks back in pain. He grasps Hinata's arms and looks deeply into his eyes.

"I don't want a life without you in it," Komaeda said, tears threatening to spill, "I love you, I can't picture myself leaving you behind. Even if I did walk away I wouldn't be happy. Not without you. I love you Hajime!"

"You'll eventually forget me. You have another chance at life! Don't throw that away because of me!" Hinata shouted, his voice strained.

"I could never forget about you!" Komaeda yelled, his grip increasing on Hinata's arms, "Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't! I love you too much! And I don't want a new life. Not without you in it!"

Komaeda silences Hinata's mouth with his own, kissing him roughly, before something else comes out. Hinata tries to push away but his mind goes blank and his body doesn't want Komaeda away from him. Hinata puts his arms around Komaeda's neck and pushes himself up against him, biting on Komaeda's bottom lip. Komaeda opens his mouth to Hinata's intruding tongue and starts running his hands along Hinata's skin under his top. If only time would freeze, and just let Hinata have Komaeda in a world where no one was out to get him.

Komaeda walks backwards, pulling Hinata with him and falls down onto the bed. Hinata takes his top off and throws it down onto the floor, climbing atop Komaeda and straddling his hips, reconnecting their mouths, with one swift motion. "Uh-" Komaeda lets out a pleasurable moan and arches his hips up to Hinata's. Hinata moves his mouth to Komaeda's neck kissing and sucking his skin "Mm- Haji-" Komaeda decides against letting Hinata have his way with him and rolls and switches their positions.

Komaeda places a knee in between Hinata's legs and pushes it against his groin, "Ah- _Nagito!_ " Hinata yelled out. Komaeda takes his top over his head and throws it down on top of Hinata's. Hinata reaches out to Komaeda and drags him back down by his sides. Hinata grinds against Komaeda's leg as Komaeda bites and kisses along Hinata's ear and neck, "Uh... I love you," Hinata whispered breathlessly. Komaeda sits up and looks at Hinata, whose slightly red and panting.

"I love you too," Komaeda said lowly. Hinata reaches up and cups Komaeda's face with one hand. Komaeda leans his cheek against his hand and closes his eyes.

"I know," Hinata murmured, sitting up quickly and kissing Komaeda again.

 

Hinata lays next to Komaeda, looking at his sleeping face. How peaceful he looks. Listening to him breathe softly, reassuring him that he's alive. Hinata snuggles closer into Komaeda's chest. Komaeda shifts in his sleep and tightens his arm around Hinata, resting his chin on the top of Hinata's head. "I love you Nagito," Hinata whispered, squeezing his eyes closed.

 

When Komaeda wakes up its about 7am. Opening his eyes he feels around the bed behind him for Hinata, but doesn't come into contact with any skin. He sits up abruptly and looks around the room. "Muffin?" He called, listening out for another voice. "Hajime?" Komaeda slides out of bed, slipping into some boxers and heading out of their bedroom and down the stairs.

"Hajime!" Komaeda called out again, but doesn't see the other in the living room. What he does see is the panda he won for Hinata in the arcade when they first met. He walks over to it and sees a note laying next to it. Frightened of the contents, Komaeda picks it up and starts reading,

_Nagito,_

_I can't ruin your life. I love you too much for that._

_I've gone, not back to prison just gone. Please don't look for me._

_I don't want to be found._

_I'm giving you your second chance at life along with this note._

_Please, just forget me._

_\- Hajime._

 

Hinata pulls his jacket tighter around his frame. Komaeda should be getting up right about now. As if confirming his thoughts, he's phone starts ringing. He pulls his phone out to see 'Nagito<3' pop up on his phone. Fighting back the urge to answer it, he dumps it into a bin he's passing and pulls his hood up over his head.

Hinata rounds a corner into an alley way, he was told to go and see's a figure leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette, next to the figure is another one, smaller and female.

"Alright?" The person asked Hinata, Hinata just nods, not trusting himself to speak.

"Lets solve the murder of Pekoyama," the female said. The figures step out of the shadows.

"Yes, lets," Hinata said determined, looking at Kuwata who smiles and stubs his cigarette out. The female smiles slightly, her long violet hair blowing around her in the cool breeze. "Kirigiri." Hinata said and nods at her.

"Lets clear your name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so short :(  
> The next chapter will be extra long to make up for my lack of attention for this fic and this awful chapter.


	7. Just because you know him doesn't mean you understand him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY~

"Are you sure you want to leave your boyfriend out of this?" Kuwata asked Hinata, playing with the word boyfriend.

"Yes," Hinata answered defiantly, "I don't want his life ruined because of me. He has a chance of a new life."

"He doesn't want a new life," Kirigiri said, "Besides, it won't be long before they decide to go after him."

"Well until that day, and only until that day, he has no contact with me."

 

**2 YEARS LATER...**

Komaeda is speed walking towards the giant glass building where he works, head down, hands in his trouser pockets, collar of his blazer up covering his exposed neck from the sharp, bitter wind, as harsh rain falls relentlessly. He glances at his watch and relaxes slightly at the time, 5:57am. Plenty of time until he needs to be in.

Komaeda jogs into the building. Once inside he stands slightly to the side of the door in the foyer and flattens his blazer collar. He walks over to the desk and nods at the receptionist, who nods back as a way of saying she's going to sign him in. Komaeda smiles and runs a hand through his hair, shaking water droplets out of it, as he clicks a button to summon the lift.

A quiet _ding_ announces the lift has arrived. Komaeda walks through the doors and clicks a button that will take him to the twelfth floor. He leans against the back of the lift and sighs, closing his eyes and pressing the backs of his hands against them to the point of seeing stars.

You would've thought, after two years, he would've been able to think about Hinata without feeling like someone's stabbed him in the heart with a knife. A very sharp, very cold knife, that makes his whole body feel like its being drained. Komaeda often wonders where Hinata is... He doesn't get very far when thinking about the possibilities where Hinata could be, because none of them are good.

A soft thump from above him, pulls Komaeda out of his depressive spiral and makes him look up. He's not quite sure how to respond when the vent in the ceiling shifts, leaving a square hole in the roof of the lift. Komaeda goes to step forward but stops when a slim body, dressed in black, starts making its way though the hole. Completely flabbergasted, all Komaeda can do is stare. The figure falls completely through the hole and lands in a crouched position on the floor.

"Umm..." Komaeda hummed, looking down at the figure. The persons hand shoots out to the side and clicks the button that stops the lift from moving. "What are you doing?" Komaeda asked, slightly annoyed, his confusion and surprise disappearing.

The person slowly stands up and it doesn't take long for Komaeda to realise who it is. His heart flies up to his throat, dragging the metaphorical knife with it as it goes. Every emotion explodes within him, happiness, confusion, sadness, anger; the list is endless. Staring back at him is Hinata. Face completely blank, eyes showing no hint of emotion. Just as Komaeda's going to start talking, Hinata opens his mouth,

"Take your clothes off," Hinata ordered with the same expression.

"What?" Is all Komaeda can comprehend, as he stares at Hinata wide-eyed.

"Take off your clothes," Hinata reworded.

"Take off my clothes?" Komaeda said, "Is that all you have to say to me? Where have you been these past two years? Do you have any idea what hell I've been through?"

"Komaeda, you need to take your clothes off."

"STOP ASKING ME TO TAKE MY FUCKING CLOTHES OFF!" Komaeda shouted. He's angry but also hurt...

"I will tell you everything, but we don't have the time right now," Hinata explained patiently.

"I'm not taking my clothes off," Komaeda stated, calming a bit.

"Komaeda, you need to. You've been bugged by the people that have framed me for Peko's murder." Hinata reaches out towards Komaeda but before he can come into contact with him, Komaeda steps away from him, hitting the wall of the lift as he does. Hinata sighs and withdraws his hand. "Please Komaeda, I promise to tell you everything but you really do need to take off your clothes." Hinata takes some black clothing out of a black duffel bag, "Change into these." Komaeda hesitates, before taking the clothing out of Hinata's arms, their hands brushing slightly, sending an unexplainable feeling throughout Komaeda.

"How do you know I've been bugged?" Komaeda asked, mainly just to have a conversation.

"We've been keeping an eye on you."

"'We'?" Komaeda said, more annoyed then anything.

"I'll explain everything to you. You really need to change," Hinata dismissed, and reaches across rapidly and grabs Komaeda's wrist, pulling it towards him.

"What are you doing?" Komaeda questioned as Hinata turns his hand over and gets a pocket knife out. Komaeda doesn't pull his hand away because its Hinata. Two years or not, he's still his Hajime Hinata. Hinata plies the back of Komaeda's watch off and pulls out a small, green circular piece of metal. "What's that?"

"A tracking device," Hinata answered, frowning. "There's probably about twenty of them all over you," Hinata added, looking up from the bug to Komaeda. "Change." Komaeda sighs and hands Hinata the clothing and shrugs his blazer off.

"This is a great reunion," Komaeda muttered, unbuttoning his shirt. Komaeda slides his shirt to the floor and takes his shoes off, he glances at Hinata and does a double take. Hinata's staring at him with a worried face. "What?" Komaeda asked, sliding his belt out of his trousers.

"You're so slim..." Hinata goes to touch Komaeda's stomach but stops himself, dropping his hand to his side.

"Its hard to eat when you feel constantly sick," Komaeda said casually, unbuttoning his trouser bottoms, they instantly fall to his ankles. He steps out of them and kicks them to the side.

"And your underwear," Hinata said, pointing at Komaeda's boxers.

"What? No way!" Komaeda protested, "You're lucky I took this much off! The boxers stay, so do my socks!"

"Komaeda," Hinata started with a warning voice that is all too familiar to Komaeda, "Take them off, I have a pair for you."

"You really are prepared aren't you," Komaeda murmured, rolling his eyes. Hinata smiles slightly, its very small but its a smile, its almost as if Hinata's forgotten to smile. Komaeda's mouth quirks up slightly as well. Komaeda can't remember the last time he smiled properly, aside his fake ones he puts on for people he works with, he hasn't smiled at all.

"We don't have much more time, hurry and change," Hinata said. Komaeda makes no move to take his underwear off. He hasn't seen Hinata in two years, its going to take a little while before he feels comfortable stripping in front of him. "I won't look." Hinata casts his gaze to the side, his eyes sad.

"You don't have to," Komaeda said without thinking, "Its not like you haven't seen me naked before." Komaeda slides his boxers off and takes his socks off. Hinata's eyes remain on Komaeda's face as he takes the boxers from the pile and puts them on. Hinata glances down just before the boxers are completely on. "I saw that," Komaeda said, getting a proper smile from Hinata, accompanied by slight red cheeks. "Look at you, blushing like virgin Mary," Komaeda teased, sliding on some black jeans.

"I am a virgin!" Hinata defended, "For the last two years I have been anyway," Hinata added quietly. Komaeda pulls the zipper up and then takes the black top from the pile.

"You haven't been with anyone?" Komaeda asked, pulling the top on over his head and taking the jacket.

"No," Hinata answered, looking up at Komaeda, "Have you?" He asked hesitantly.

"No," Komaeda stated, tugging the jacket on and zipping it up to his collar bone. "I'm not going to lie I almost did once, I was so drunk I hardly remember anything, but what I do remember is making out with some guy and then punching him." Komaeda shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets. "That was two months after you left."

"How often did you drink?" Hinata questioned. Komaeda smiles at Hinata bitterly.

"I think the question you should be asking is 'how often didn't I drink'," Komaeda responded.

"I'm sorry," Hinata whispered, looking away.

"Its not your fault I almost drunk myself into oblivion," Komaeda dismissed.

"We've got to go," Hinata said, clicking the lift button, so it starts moving again.

"What about my clothes?" Komaeda looks down at the pile of clothing.

"Leave it," Hinata said, and tugs Komaeda's arm, pulling him out of the lift and back into the foyer. "Which way L?" Hinata muttered, pressing against his right ear. "'kay," Hinata said, "Back entrance." Hinata gestures for Komaeda to follow him.

 

They come out into a damp alleyway. The harsh rain has turned into a light drizzle, but the wind is still cold, and feels like tiny shards of glass are piercing Komaeda's skin. They round a corner and come to a large black van, wet by the rain.

"Come on," Hinata said and taps on the side door in code. Shortly after, a guy with red hair, who is also dressed in black, opens the side door and smiles blindingly at Hinata. Hinata climbs in, waving for me to follow, I look around once before climbing in after him.

 

Inside is large and Komaeda can stand up straight, his head not even brushing the ceiling of the van. There are three computers set up with various cables coming out of it and being connected to other large electrical appliances. At the back, opposite each other, are four seats with seatbelts.

"This is Nagito Komaeda." Komaeda stops looking around and focuses his gaze on the redhead that opened the door.

"Who's this?" Komaeda asked, looking at the redhead to Hinata.

"I'm Leon Kuwata," Kuwata said, holding a hand out to Komaeda. Komaeda looks down at his hand and then back up at him. Kuwata raises his eyebrows and then drops his hand.

"He's an undercover detective," Hinata explained, "I met him in prison. He knew that I was going to be framed for murder and got himself into the prison I was sent to."

"If he knew you were going to be framed for murder, why didn't he prevent it?" Komaeda asked, hostility clear in his voice.

"That's what I said," Hinata laughed. Komaeda looks over to Hinata to see him smiling widely.

"Tell me what's going on," Komaeda demanded, rubbing his left temple.

"Okay," Hinata said, turning so he's facing Komaeda. "Before I left the prison on bail he told me that there is no way my charges were going to be dropped. Kuwata, Kirigiri and I have been working together to try and clear my name. But its hard because we haven't caught the people framing me and we don't have enough evidence to go to the police with yet. The people doing this have been hired by Kuzuryuu, that much we know. Hacking into their phone records took quite a long time, but we got that info'. Up until now they've left you alone but you're my alibi for the time of Peko's murder and therefore a threat to me going down."

"Why wait until now to get rid of me?" Komaeda asked, "Why not just send me to jail with you? Or better yet, kill me?" The last part must of got to Hinata because he flinches at the words 'kill me'.

"Don't say things like that," Hinata said, shaking his head.

"So... When you said you've been 'keeping an eye on me', how often did you check up on me?" Komaeda questioned, looking from Hinata to Kuwata.

"At first it was everyday... Then it became every three months," Hinata said quietly.

"So, I take it you don't know anything about how I almost died."

"You, what?" Hinata said loudly.

"I did," Kuwata piped up.

"What!" Hinata exclaimed loudly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me?" Hinata laughed mockingly, "I've been tearing my hair out ever since I left him! Scared that I'm going to wake up one morning and be informed by Kirigiri that he's been killed or something!"

"Exactly! I didn't want to add to that!" Kuwata yelled, defensively.

"You had no right keeping that from me!" Hinata shouted, and raises his fist. Komaeda latches onto his hand and pushes it down.

"Stop," Komaeda ordered, "It had nothing to do with the case. It was a drug overdose." Hinata whips his head around and looks at Komaeda, frowning and mouth open slightly. Komaeda resists the urge to cup Hinata's face, lean in and mash their lips together.

"A... drug overdose?" Hinata said disbelievingly.

"Yes," Komaeda confirmed, "Man, heroine's a bitch to get over..." Komaeda muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"WHAT!" Hinata yelled, "How could you? Why would you-"

"Why?" Komaeda laughed, "You're asking me 'why'?" Komaeda sets his jaw, clamping his teeth together and screwing his hands up into fists at his sides, so tight his blunt fingernails are digging into his palm and most likely drawing blood. "I can't be here right now," Komaeda muttered and climbed out of the van.

"Komaeda!" Hinata called after him. Komaeda starts running down the alleyway, ignoring Hinata's protests.

 

Komaeda can not run off like that! Those people hired by Kuzuryuu could be anywhere!

"KOMAEDA!" Hinata yelled again, running through the maze-like alleyways as the once light drizzle becomes more viscous. "Komaeda!" His voice comes out as a choked sob as he falls to his knees, the rain not stopping. "Please... I can't lose you again..." Hinata buries his face in his hands and sobs.

"Hinata." A voice makes Hinata slowly pull his hands away from his face and look up. "Komaeda's fine. I put a tracker on him." Kirigiri is standing over him, her face as cold and blank as always.

"Where is he?" Hinata sniffed, standing up rapidly.

"He's gone to a nearby café, he just needs time to think," Kirigiri said, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I need to go see him." as Hinata starts to walk past her, she puts a hand on his arm.

"He needs time to think," Kirigiri repeated. Hinata turns his head and looks at her.

"You say that like you know what's best for him," Hinata said, scowling at her, "But you don't know him. _I do_."

"Just because you don't know someone doesn't mean you don't understand them," Kirigiri said, like she was quoting from a book. "And just because you know him doesn't mean you understand him." Hinata doesn't reply, he shrugs her arm off and starts walking out of the alleyway.

 

Hinata pushes open the door of the café and looks around, he instantly spots Komaeda and walks over to his table.

Once he reaches it he pulls a chair over and sits down opposite him. Komaeda looks up and makes eye contact with Hinata.

"You're drenched," Komaeda said, looking Hinata up and down.

"No shit Sherlock," Hinata remarked, "I've been running in and out of alleyways looking for you."

"Welcome to my world," Komaeda muttered and raises his coffee cup to his mouth. Hinata is taken aback by that and can't find anything to say; what do you say to that? "A little tip, hide this someplace better next time." Komaeda slides over a small metal clip that flashes red every now and then.

"I didn't plant it on you, Kirigiri already had it installed in your clothing. I didn't know anything about it." Hinata felt the need to justify himself about the tracking devise. To show that he does trust Komaeda.

"I'm done." Komaeda stands up and starts walking towards he exit. Hinata scrambles up and follows behind.

Once outside Komaeda throws his coffee cup in the bin and rounds a corner, back down the alleyways.

"Komaeda," Hinata started, trying to catch up with him. "Komaeda!" Hinata runs and slams Komaeda against the wall of the narrow alleyway, pinning his back against the wall by his arm across his chest.

"What? Hinata?" Komaeda asked angrily, "What do you want me to say to you?" Komaeda sounds angry and his body language is tense but his eyes look sad and pained. The look is making Hinata's heart wrench in his chest.

"Anything," Hinata answered, "Say anything." Komaeda looks intently into Hinata's eyes, his lashes have small water droplets on them, from the heavy rain that's pounding all around them.

"Okay," Komaeda started, "I'm so fucking angry that you left me! I have been a mess! You did what you did to protect me but I ended up hurting myself! And after two years I ended up in trouble anyway! You leaving broke my heart into a thousand million pieces and it felt like someone was continuously treading on those pieces, turning them into nothing but grains of sand! I haven't slept properly in over two years! I haven't eaten a proper meal without throwing up in just the same amount of time! I have been on mediation for depression and it only made me worse! I turned to alcohol and drugs to try and numb the pain you have caused me! And the whole time, all I've been doing is thinking about you! The same questions flying around in my head, is he dead? Has he moved on? Has he moved country and started a new life? Has he married? Has he forgotten me-"

"Okay!" Hinata shouted, "I get it!"

"Do you?" Komaeda said, putting a hand on Hinata's arm that's still against his chest.

"Yes." Hinata looks at Komaeda teary eyed, "And I am _so_ fucking sorry," Hinata said pained.

"Its too late for that," Komaeda stated, pushing Hinata away. "Two years of pain won't be taken away by you apologising to me."

"What do you want me to do?" Hinata screeched, taking a step towards him, closing the gap Komaeda pushed between them.

"There is nothing you can do!" Komaeda yelled back, "Stop trying to protect me! And fix things that can NEVER be fixed!"

"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" With Hinata's shout a bolt of lighting and crash of thunder sounds around them, the rain becoming heavier.

"JUST STOP!" Komaeda screamed, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO ANYTHING!" Hinata lunges at Komaeda and mashes their mouths together. Komaeda puts his hands on Hinata's waist and attempts to push him away. Hinata cups Komaeda's face with one hand and puts the other to the side of his neck, kissing him more deeply. The kiss is desperate and has so much want in it that its making Hinata's head go cloudy and all his senses go fuzzy.

Komaeda gives up on trying to push him away and instead pulls him in, wrapping his arms around Hinata's torso. Hinata slides his hands up Komaeda's top, that's sticking to his skin with the rain, and runs his hands all over Komaeda's soaked body, feeling every inch of his chest, stomach and back while exploring his mouth with his tongue. " _Hajime_ ," Komaeda gasped, pulling him hard against his groin. Hinata moves his mouth to Komaeda's neck, sucking and biting at his skin, "Uh-" Komaeda moaned, arching his back and tilting his head back, letting Hinata do what he pleases.

It doesn't last long, Komaeda likes being in control. He grabs the back of Hinata's thighs and pulls him up. Hinata wraps his legs around Komaeda, pressing their crotches hard against each other and reconnecting their mouths. Komaeda leans hard against Hinata, grinding against him, "UH- _N-Nagito_!" Hinata cried out in pleasure, clawing at his back, trying to pull them closer together.

"No," Komaeda said suddenly, dropping Hinata and stepping away.

"W-what?" Hinata stuttered, squinting through the heavy rain.

"I'm not going to do this," Komaeda said, looking away, "I need to time to think."

"So that's it?" Hinata said, now angry.

"Just give me some space," Komaeda ordered, turning away and walking towards the direction of the van.

"YOU CAN HAVE AS MUCH SPACE AS YOU WANT!" Hinata shouted after him, "FUCK YOU!"

 

_Just because you know him doesn't mean you understand him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter<3
> 
> Please comment what you thought :)


	8. Love Hurts

"What's the plan?" Hinata asked, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the side of the van. Kuwata, Kirigiri, Komaeda and himself are inside the van. Kuwata is sitting down at a computer, Komaeda is leaning against the door opposite Hinata and Kirigiri is standing just a few inches away from Kuwata.

"You, Komaeda and Kuwata will go into the building and get as much information from this person as you can." Kirigiri produces a photograph and holds it up. The photo is of a young woman.

"Who is she?" Kuwata asked, taking the photo and looking down at it.

"Her name is Akane Owari," Kirigiri informed, "she's a very good spy but lacks intelligence. She should be pretty easy to get information from."

"I take it she doesn't know who we are," Komaeda said, the shadows of where the light doesn't quite hit that side of the van is casting a shadow over half of his face, making him very appealing to Hinata.

"No, she doesn't. That's a bonus." Kirigiri smiles slightly, closing her eyes.

"Let's get going then!" Kuwata exclaimed and stands up, pocketing the photo. Hinata glances over at Komaeda who doesn't show any sign of moving. Sighing, Hinata opens the side door and steps out, ever since yesterday when Komaeda left Hinata standing in the alleyway, shouting after him in the rain, they haven't spoken a word to each other.

 

The three of them step into the building and walk up to the receptionist.

"Hello," Komaeda greeted, smiling, "My colleagues and I have an appointment with an Akane Owari, care to tell us which room number she is on which floor?"

"What are your names?" The receptionist asked, getting ready to search her computer for the appointment.

"It should be under H.L.K.K," Kuwata said, pushing his dark sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Oh yes, floor seven, room 078," the receptionist informed.

"Thank you," Komaeda said, walking towards the lift, Kuwata and Hinata following closely behind. The lift dings and they immediately step in, clicking the seventh floor. Once the doors close, they take their glasses off and pocket them.

"'H.L.K.K', really?" Komaeda asked, ridiculously.

"Don't say that like you know what it stands for," Kuwata snapped, looking to his right to glare at Komaeda.

"Hinata. Leon. Kirigiri. Komaeda," Komaeda recited, his face blank. Hinata resists the urge to laugh.

"He's not stupid," Hinata commented, looking at Kuwata.

"Maybe not, but your boyfriend doesn't have to be such an asshole about it," Kuwata said, uptight. The doors of the lift open and Komaeda walks through them straight away.

"He's not my boyfriend," Komaeda muttered on the way out. Hinata's heart sinks in his chest and his mouth goes dry. _How could Komaeda say that?_

"Come on," Kuwata said, tugging on Hinata's arm.

 

Hinata knocks once on room 078, a loud 'Come in', comes from the other side. Hinata doesn't look back, just pushes the door open and steps inside.

The room is large and has a full glass window stretching along the whole of the right side wall. Against the centre wall is a large brown desk, with three leather chair's seated in front of it. In the centre of the room is a small coffee table with two three-seated sofas either side of it.

"You must be H.L.K.K," Owari announced from the desk. She walls around it and comes to stand behind one of the sofa's.

"Yes, that's us," Kuwata confirmed. Hinata, Komaeda and Kuwata walk further into the room, closing the door behind them, and stand front of the sofa Owari is standing behind.

"What can I help you boys with?" Owari asked, giving them a toothy smile.

"What do you know about Kuzuryuu?" Kuwata asked. Owari's smile falters and she crosses her arms across her chest.

"What do you know of Kuzuryuu?" Owari questioned, slightly hostile.

"He was a client of ours," Komaeda answered automatically.

"He's in prison," Owari said. Hinata rolls his eyes mentally.

"We know that much," Kuwata told her.

"He had this weird obsession with some guy called Hajime Hinata," Owari blabbed. Upon hearing this sends an unpleasant feeling within Hinata.

"We know that as well."

"Who are you people anyway?" Owari asked suddenly, drawing her eyebrows together.

"We were Kuzuryuu's councillors before he went to prison," Hinata lied, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Okay!" Owari chimed, "I'll tell you anything you want to know!" _Wow, I know Kirigiri said she 'lacked intelligence' but this is a whole other level of stupid_.

"We know he framed Hajime Hinata -the person who is wanted by the police- for Pekoyama's murder," Kuwata said, "We want to know why."

"'Why'?" Owari echoed, "Young Kuzuryuu claims he's in love with Mr Hinata," Owari said, and walks around the sofa and stands in front of them.

"Why frame someone you love for murder?"

"He wants Hinata in prison with him." Owari visibly shivered, "Hinata can't get away from him then." Hinata swallows the lump in his throat and casts his gaze downward, _I can't get away from him now; and I'm not even in prison..._

"What else do you know?" Kuwata pressed.

"Hinata and some private detectives are trying to clear his name," Owari continued, "But Kuzuryuu's team of detectives are always one step ahead of them."

"How are they?" Komaeda questioned, Hinata looks up and looks at Owari.

"Hinata and his team are always looking at things that Kuzuryuu's team want them to find," Owari responded.

"Like what?"

"Like the tracking devices they planted on Hinata's boyfriend Nagito Komaeda. Kuzuryuu's team wanted them to find those."

"Why? What good does that do for them?" Kuwata asked, clearly confused.

"Because now they know where they are at all times," Owari said. Hinata's blood runs cold, what did she mean?

"Explain," Kuwata clipped.

"They've implanted a tracking device _in_ Nagito Komaeda." Hinata looks over at Komaeda, his heart beating hard in his chest. Komaeda's frowning and his mouth is slightly agape.

"Shit," Kuwata cursed, running a hand through his hair.

"Where in Komaeda's body did they plant it?" Hinata asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"The neck I think, why?" Owari asked, sceptically. Hinata glances at Komaeda to see him subconsciously place a hand to the back of his neck.

"J-just curious," Hinata stuttered, cursing inwardly at his shakiness.

"Why do you want to know this any-" Owari is cut off by the phone at her desk ringing, "Excuse me, one moment." She walks over to her desk and picks the phone up. Hinata and Kuwata walk over to Komaeda.

"There's a chip in my neck!" Komaeda whispered erratically, his hand still pressed to the back of his neck.

"Calm down," Kuwata said lowly, "We'll deal with this later."

"I should've just gone to prison," Hinata whispered, "Then maybe Kuzuryuu would fuck me over in a different way."

"Hinata, don't say things like that," Kuwata said angrily.

"Its true!" Hinata whispered loudly, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Tut, tut, tut," Owari's voice comes from behind them, slowly they turn around. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Owari laughed, holding a gun up at them.

"Owari..." Kuwata said carefully, raising his hands. "We don't want any trouble."

"Trouble?" Owari scoffed, "I'm sentenced to death thanks to you lot!" She shouted. "Me telling you all that information has fucked me over royally!"

"Owari you don't have to kill us," Kuwata reasoned, "Join our team, you'll be safe then."

"Thanks for the request but I'd rather die then have them look for me, find me, torture me, then kill me," Owari said, without taking a breath.

"We wouldn't let that happen."

"You can't protect me!" she yelled, "You can't even protect yourselves!" Owari's gaze shifts from Kuwata to Hinata, "You must be Hinata, brown hair, golden eyes, tall, slim... Yep, you're defiantly Hajime Hinata."

"Calm down..." Kuwata said slowly.

"Tell me, what's so amazing about you that Kuzuryuu would go to this much trouble to get you in jail with him," Owari said quizzically. "Answer the question!"

"There isn't anything amazing about me," Hinata said, glancing around the room quickly.

"Well there must be! Kuzuryuu has us jumping through hoops for you!" Owari pulls the hammer down on her gun and points it at Hinata.

"Don't!" Komaeda shouted, and takes a step forward. Owari glares at him and takes a step toward Hinata as a way of saying she'll shoot if he comes to close.

"Do you have some amazing personality?" Owari questioned but doesn't wait for an answer, "You're pretty good looking but there are plenty of good looking people in this world. Maybe its the fact Kuzuryuu can't have you that makes him want you so bad." Owari sighs and shakes her head, "Well, I'm going to die anyway, so one bullet for you and then one for me."

"Don't shoot him!" Komaeda pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not dying without getting some revenge first," Owari said with no remorse in her voice at all.

"Neither am I," Hinata said loudly, looking at Owari determined. As fast as he could manage he pulls a gun out of his belt from his back and shoots at Owari. Owari looks down at her chest, her blouse slowly turning red. She looks up and laughs lightly, the gun falling from her grasp. She falls to her knees and makes eye contact with Hinata.

"G-get... revenge for-" Owari falls down, unmoving. Hinata stares at her lifeless body, with a blank expression. He drops the gun, the sound of it hitting the floor echoing around him.

"Hinata we've got to get out of here," Kuwata's voice pulls Hinata out of his trance.

"Right..." Hinata murmured. Loud foot steps come from the other side of the door they entered through.

"Shit, hide!" Kuwata shoves Hinata towards the desk, Komaeda grabs Hinata's hand tightly and pulls him down behind the desk. They are crouching behind the large desk, Hinata in the middle, Komaeda to his right and Kuwata on his left.

"You did what you needed to do," Komaeda whispered, squeezing Hinata's hand. Hinata turns his head to the right and looks at Komaeda.

"I'm no better then Peko and Kuzuryuu." Hinata looks straight again, letting go of Komaeda's hand. The door of the room bursts open and the sound of footsteps echo around them.

"For gods sake." A voice that sounds familiar erupted from the centre of the room. Hinata frowns and peeks over the top of the desk. As soon as he see's the person the voice belongs to his blood runs cold and without thinking he stands up.

" _Oowada?_ " The large guy turns around slowly and makes eye contact with Hinata.

"'ello Hinata."

 

"What? I-I don't understand... Why? -Are you part of Kuzuryuu's group of detectives?" Hinata asked, unable to fathom why Oowada would do this.

"I am yes," Oowada answered, smiling.

"Why?" Hinata demanded, "Have you forgotten who killed Chihiro?"

"Oh Hinata," Oowada laughed, "I can't believe you haven't worked out yet, after all these years."

"Will you just answer my fucking question!" Hinata yelled, slamming his hand down onto the desk.

"We were all in on the serial murders." Oowada smiles cruelly, making Hinata's body go deathly cold.

"W-what?"

"Chihiro tried to back out," Oowada said, "We couldn't let her go... She had too much information." Oowada twirls a knife around, pressing his index finger against the tip.

"Why?" Hinata asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Pekoyama convinced us," Oowada replied, "She spoke about cleansing the world... To destroy people who threatened natural animal instincts... Humans are animals at the end of the day."

"To kill," Hinata said, disgusted. "You killed people who wanted to prevent that: Police officers, detectives, forensic scientists..."

"Yes, it is only human nature for people to kill..." Oowada trails off, but quickly added, "To protect their own, but if it came to it, betray them without one single spark of remorse."

"Like Kuzuryuu would betray you without giving it a second thought." Hinata draws his hands into fists and stares at Oowada, anger radiating off of him.

"You don't understand do you?" Oowada sighed.

"What is there to understand? You're killing innocent people because of you're ridiculous beliefs!"

"This is why we never came to you and asked you to join us," Oowada stated, "Because we knew you wouldn't understand."

"I understand perfectly," Hinata retaliated, "You have this ideal world where humans can do what they please without being prosecuted for it. To you its a Utopia but in reality its a Dystopia."

"People have the right to do what they want," Oowada bellowed, "People speak of 'Human rights' but they're contradicting themselves!"

"What does Kuzuryuu want from me?" Hinata decided to change the subject, there is no way this conversation is going to end anytime soon.

"He wants you."

"Why?" Hinata asked loudly.

"He loves you," Oowada answered calmly.

"Has he ever heard of the saying 'If you love someone let them go'?" Hinata said sarcastically.

"Why can't you let Komaeda go?" Oowada said quickly. Hinata doesn't reply, just stares at Oowada unmoving. "Exactly."

"Its different," Hinata said.

"How is different?"

"I actually love Komaeda," Hinata replied, pained, "If Kuzuryuu really did 'love' me he wouldn't be doing this to me!"

"Love hurts Hinata," Oowada said shortly.

"This is not love," Hinata spat, "This is an obsession that needs to stop! I am not going to prison where Kuzuryuu can keep me even more contained then the four walls already keeping me in there!"

"Kuzuryuu is not in prison Hinata." Hinata takes a step back and stares at Oowada in horror. "We got him out."

"H-how is tha-"

"Come with me on your own," Oowada started, "or I'll drag you to him kicking and screaming."

"You'd have to kill me first," Hinata said darkly.

"I'm under strict orders to make sure you don't have even one scratch on you." Hinata feels Komaeda rise next to him, shortly after Kuwata stands as well. "Komaeda, its nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same about you," Komaeda retorted.

"I'm afraid I haven't met you before, Leon Kuwata is it?" Oowada said, grinning.

"Where is Kuzuryuu?" Kuwata said, ignoring Oowada's question.

"Waiting for Hinata," Oowada said, smiling widely.

"That doesn't answer the question," Hinata said, shaking with anger.

"He's been waiting for a long time, Hinata," Oowada continued, "He's loosing his patience."

"SO AM I!" Hinata shouted. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"I can't do that," Oowada said, "You need to come with me." Hinata dives over the desk and scrambles for the gun he dropped earlier. Standing up abruptly, he steps back and gets back in line with the desk.

"Hinata you can shoot me," Oowada said, "It won't change a thing."

"I'm not planning on shooting you," Hinata responded, placing the tip of the gun to his head.

"What are you doing?" Oowada demanded, stepping forward.

"Don't come any closer. I will shoot myself."

"Hinata!" Komaeda called from the desk, I turn and look at him sadly.

"I can't do this anymore," Hinata said, turning back to Oowada, "Its killing me. This is not living, this is just surviving... and I don't want to survive, I want to live... so if I can't live, I'll die. Anything is better then just surviving." Hinata pulls down on the hammer of the gun.

"Think about what you're doing!" Oowada yelled. Just as Hinata goes to reply a gunshot rings out, sending his words back down his throat. Oowada stands there for a moment puzzled, and then looks down at his chest. His white top has a red spot on it that's slowly growing bigger. Hinata lowers his gun and slowly turns to see Kuwata holding a gun out. Hinata looks back to Oowada, to see him slump to the floor on his knees. Blood trickles out of the side of his mouth, "T-think..." he coughed, "are y-you the good s-s-side... or t-the bad side..." and with those words left hanging in the air, he falls forward, his knife clanging against the wooden floor as he does.

 

"Here." Kuwata hands Hinata a mug steaming hot with coffee. He looks up from where his sitting and smiles ruefully.

"Thanks." Hinata wraps his hands around the mug. Even though the heat is burning his flesh he keeps a tight hold on the mug.

"We didn't get anything useful," Kuwata commented, "Well, apart from Komaeda having a tracking device buried in his neck."

"Where is he?" Hinata asked, sipping his coffee.

"Kirigiri's cutting his tracking device out," Kuwata replied quickly, almost as if he was dismissing the question.

"I'm going to go see if he's okay." Hinata goes to stand up but is pushed back down into his seat by Kuwata. "Kuwata what are you-"

"What do you see in that guy?" Kuwata asked, crouching down in front of Hinata, so they're almost eye level in the low chair Hinata's sitting on.

"How much time do you have?" Hinata said, smiling slightly.

"He doesn't care about you," Kuwata said, and it was like he just stabbed Hinata with a knife, in fact Hinata would've preferred that.

"W-why would you say that to me?" Hinata stuttered, angry and sad at the same time.

"Because its true," Kuwata responded, "I care about you though."

"What are you saying?" Hinata asked, confused. Kuwata doesn't reply, he takes the mug out of Hinata's hands and places it on the floor. "Kuwata what are you-" Kuwata kisses Hinata forcefully, knocking the wind out of him. Hinata's eyes widen and he shoves Kuwata backwards. "What are you doing?" Hinata asked frantically, wiping his mouth and standing up.

"Why don't you like me?" Kuwata asked angrily, standing up. Hinata starts to walk to the side door, but gets an inch away and gets slammed against the wall next to it.

"Kuwata!" Hinata yelled, pushing on Kuwata's chest.

"Answer my question!"

"I do like you -but just not like _that_!" Hinata said, trying to sink into the wall and disappear. "You know I'm in love with Komaeda. I always have been and I always will be! Nothing will ever change that!"

"Why?" Kuwata shouted, pressing his body against Hinata's.

"'Why', what?" Hinata continues to try and push Kuwata away but the force of his entire body against Hinata's is too heavy.

"Why don't you like me? Why do you love Komaeda? Why won't anything change that?" Kuwata asked desperately.

"Is my friendship not enough for you?" Hinata said, giving up on pushing him away.

"No!" Kuwata answered and connects their mouths again. Hinata makes a loud noise of protest and tries to push him away again, but fails. Kuwata slides a hand up Hinata's top and starts kissing his neck.

"Kuwata! Stop it!" Hinata pleaded, squirming under his weight. Kuwata doesn't, he continues to feel Hinata with his hands and mouth. "Stop!" Hinata brings his knee up to ply Kuwata's body away from him, but Kuwata just runs his hand along Hinata's thigh and presses against his crotch making Hinata slam his head against the wall of the van.

"See? You're enjoying yourself." Hinata is not enjoying himself, he is disgusted and is feeling betrayed and taken advantage of.

"Komaeda!" Hinata called out helplessly. Kuwata grinds against Hinata and shushes him. "KOMAEDA!" Hinata yelled out on the top of his lungs, his eyes tearing up.

"Hinata?" Komaeda's puzzled voice, sounds close, and its not long before he's standing in the van. Kuwata looks over to him, taking Kuwata's lack of attention for advantage, Hinata slams his knee into Kuwata's stomach and rushes to Komaeda's side, his tears falling.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, reaching up and touching the back of Komaeda's neck, "Did Kirigiri get the bug out?"

"What the hell Hinata?" Komaeda exclaimed loudly, looking at Kuwata who has just stood up properly.

"I ask that exact question everyday," Kuwata commented. Komaeda's fist shoots out and lands against Kuwata's face so fast that Hinata has to do a double take at Kuwata just to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Kuwata lets out a loud groan and holds his bleeding nose.

"Komaeda?" Hinata doesn't know what to say.

"Are you okay?" Komaeda looks at Hinata seriously. Hinata nods quickly, his mouth open slightly. Komaeda's eyes trail to Hinata's mouth and stay there for a moment before looking back up at his eyes. "Good." Komaeda nods and then walks past him and out of the van. Hinata turns and watches him go, disappointment flooding through him.

_I can't get my hopes up... He said he needs time to think._

_Love hurts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I hope you liked this chapter and its plot twist ~


	9. Bad? Good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty uneventful, but I hope you like it anyway.

"Komaeda, stop being an asshole!" Hinata yelled, slamming down a file onto the table Kuwata is sitting at, and glaring at the albino.

"I'm not! I only want to go somewhere by myself for once!" Komaeda yelled back. Kuwata sinks low into his chair, desperately trying to disappear completely.

"Well I want to go by myself! I've been in this van for over two years!" Hinata shouted louder.

"If I may point out-"

"Stay out of this Kuwata!" Hinata and Komaeda both shout in unison, silencing the redhead and making him sink even lower in his chair.

"Fine, you go," Komaeda said calmly.

"No, you wanted to go so badly. So off you go," Hinata said automatically, folding his arms across his chest.

"No," Komaeda started lowly, "Your the one who made such a big fuss over this, so you can go."

"How about-"

"Stay out of this Kuwata!" They yell together again. Kuwata sighs and slams his head against the desk, muttering something under his breath.

"Fine I will!" Hinata said dignified.

"You just said you didn't want to go!" Komaeda accused.

"I changed my mind, now move!" Hinata pushes past Komaeda, who grabs onto the latters arm and pulls him back.

"I'm going!" Komaeda jumps out of the van and starts speed walking through the alleyways.

"No, I'm going!" Hinata yelled, running after him.

"How about you both go!" Kuwata called from the van.

"STAY OUT OF THIS KUWATA!"

 

They both charge to the corner shop door and get lodged in it, side by side.

"Move!" Hinata growled, trying to get through the door.

"You move!" Komaeda responded, also trying to get through the door. The employee behind the desk looks at them, frowning, tilting their head to side, judging them.

"Fucking hell!" Hinata cursed, pushing through the door. They both fall through, landing onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Get off me!" Komaeda ordered, tapping Hinata's head that's laying on his right thigh.

" _You_ get off _me_!" Hinata pushes Komaeda's left leg away from his stomach and sits up.

"Uh!" Komaeda moaned, as Hinata sat up, he elbowed Komaeda in the groin. "You did that on purpose!"

"Honestly!" Hinata started, getting to his feet, "The things you accuse me of!" As Hinata goes to walk towards the aisle, Komaeda grabs his foot and pulls him back down to the floor. "Hey!" Once Hinata's down, Komaeda quickly scrambles up and walks past him, poking his tongue out.

Komaeda walks down the aisle, but doesn't get far as Hinata jumps onto his back, preventing him from moving.

"Hinata!" Komaeda wailed, trying to shake the brunette off of him. Hinata tightens his legs around Komaeda's torso and grips the front of his top.

"I'm buying it!" Hinata gritted loudly into Komaeda's ear. Komaeda staggers back, holding his hands out to the sides and knocking items off of the shelves.

"Get off of me!" Komaeda exclaimed loudly, falling down onto his arse. Hinata leap frogs over him and skids down the aisle. Komaeda quickly gets to his feet and runs after him. Hinata goes to pick up the item but gets tackled to the ground by Komaeda.

"No!" Hinata shouted, as he falls to the ground again. Hinata's spent more time laying on the floor, in here, then standing.

"I'm getting security!" The shop employee declared, dialling a number on the phone.

"No! Don't do that!" They both yelled in unison, scrambling up and running to the desk. They both reach for the phone and slam it down onto the receiver. The employee looks at them in horror and runs out back. "Wait!" they shouted, but she'd already run out. They turn to each other, faces and bodies an inch away. "That's your fault!" they pause and look at each other in shock, "My fault?" both of them frown angrily and stamp their foot down, "Stop copying me! -Stop it!"

Hinata and Komaeda turn and walk down the aisle, nudging and pushing each other into shelves. They reach the door and run through, getting lodged again.

"Just move!" Komaeda grunted, elbowing Hinata in the ribs and trying to get through the door.

"You, 'just move'!" Hinata retorted, elbowing him back. They slide through the door and manage to stay standing once on the outside.

 

"I'm going to get coffee," Komaeda informed, walking down the street.

"You're only saying that because I said it earlier!" Hinata accused, running to his side, scowling.

"No you didn't! I did!" Komaeda retaliated, "You're just saying you want coffee because _I'm_ saying I want coffee!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

 

Komaeda and Hinata rush into the coffee shop and both sit at a one-seat table, on the same chair.

"Get off!" Komaeda growled, hitting Hinata's side with his elbow.

"You get off, I was here first!" Hinata whispered loudly, nudging him back.

"Umm..." a guy holding two menus stands in front of the table awkwardly. Komaeda and Hinata stop fighting and look up at him, "Would you like me to get another chair?"

"No, he's just leaving," Komaeda said, shoving Hinata off of the chair. Hinata falls to the floor with a light thump and crawls round to the back of Komaeda's chair. He clasps the legs of it and pulls them up.

"Eh!" Komaeda falls to the floor, the chair coming away underneath him. Hinata smiles victoriously and moves the chair, putting it down and sitting down on the opposite side of the small table.

"Here..." the male employee places another chair at the table, next to Komaeda. Komaeda sits down and frowns angrily at Hinata.

"Take a look through the menu... I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order..." the guy places the menus on the table and speed walks away. Hinata and Komaeda both reach their hands out and grab the top menu, playing tug of war with it for a while before it slips from Hinata's grasp.

"Ha!" Komaeda opens the menu up, smiling widely. Hinata growls at the back of his throat and snatches the other menu up, opening it up and scanning the contents with a frown.

"I know what I'm getting," Hinata declared, folding the menu back up.

"So do I." Komaeda puts his menu down and turns his nose up at Hinata and looks away from him.

Its not long before their waiter comes back, quite reluctantly, with a notebook and pen.

"Ready to order?" He asked slowly, looking from Komaeda and Hinata.

"I'll have an Americano," Hinata said quickly, getting the first order in.

"And I'll have a Latte," Komaeda said calmly. The waiter writes down their orders suspiciously, most likely wondering why they're being so civil all of a sudden.

"Okay... Your orders will be with you in roughly five minutes..." he steps back slowly, looking in between the smiling Komaeda and Hinata, before legging it to the counter.

"You frightened him!" Hinata said, his smile disappearing, pointing a finger at Komaeda.

"I frightened him? More like you, dragging the chair out from beneath me!" Komaeda argued, kicking Hinata's leg from underneath the table.

"Oi!" Hinata exclaimed, kicking him back. Komaeda and Hinata have a kicking war under the table until their drinks arrive.

"One Americano and one Latte," the waiter said, placing the coffee's down in front of them. "Anything else I can get for you?"

"A knife," Hinata said, grinning widely and looking at Komaeda.

"Watch it, Hajime," Komaeda said in a warning tone. The waiter swallows hard and runs away from their table.

"See! You're the one frightening him!" Komaeda said, waving a hand in the guys direction.

"No I am not!" Hinata said aggressively and then waves flirtatiously at the guy. He turns red and waves back slightly. "He blushed... He so likes me," Hinata said, winking at Komaeda.

"Just because he blushed doesn't mean he likes you," Komaeda grumbled, lifting his coffee to his lips.

"Err, yeah it does!" Hinata argued, "Watch." Hinata waves the waiter over and he obliges.

"Is there a problem sir?" he asked, folding his hands neatly in front of himself.

"Yeah... I'm not keen on this Americano..." Hinata pushes the coffee towards him, scrunching his nose up.

"Would you like me to get the menu for you to find another drink?" he questioned, picking the coffee up and turning red when he brushes hands with Hinata.

"Hmm... What do you recommend?" Hinata said flirtatiously. The guy turns a darker shade of red and starts stuttering like mad.

"Umm... H-how ab-about the... the c-c-cappuccino?"

"Okay, I'll take that," Hinata purred, winking.

"R-r-r-right a-aw-way s-sir!" the waiter walks backwards, bumping into the table behind him and knocking spoons over. Hinata giggles and watches the guy faff around, winking at him when he makes eye contact. The waiter makes his way to the counter, tripping over his feet and looking over his shoulder.

"See?" Hinata said blankly, turning to Komaeda. Who's giving Hinata a death stare, "Jesus... if looks could kill I'd certainly be dead..." Komaeda shakes his head and frowns at his coffee cup. "What's got into you?" Hinata asked, kicking Komaeda's leg.

"You can't do that!" Komaeda exclaimed, looking up at Hinata, his eyes burning with anger.

"Do what?"

"Flirt with some guy, who you don't know and don't care about!"

"Are you angry that I played with his feelings or that I flirted with him in front of you," Hinata asked, his face completely blank.

"I'm done," Komaeda announced, throwing enough money down to pay for both their drinks and tip the waiter.

"Komaeda," Hinata started, standing up.

"Don't." Komaeda goes to say more, but just exhales slowly and starts to walk away, "Just leave me alone." He walks away and out the door of the coffee shop. Hinata speed walks out of the coffee shop after him.

 

Once outside, Hinata looks around for white hair. He spots Komaeda a few metres away and quickly runs after him. _Well done Hinata... Way to ruin any chance you might of had of getting back together with him!_

"Komaeda!" Hinata yelled, the tall albino looks over his shoulder and then turns back, not saying anything and walking into the alleyway. "Nagito!" Hinata runs around the corner into the alleyway. Komaeda is leaning against a wall, looking at Hinata emotionless.

"Yes?" he said, his voice croaky. Hinata walks over to him slowly, putting his hands into his chinos.

"I'm sorry," Hinata muttered sincerely, stopping in front of Komaeda and meeting his eyes. Komaeda sighs and gets a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, pulling one out. "Eh? I don't think so," Hinata said, taking the cigarette out of Komaeda's fingers, throwing it on the floor and stepping on it.

"Excuse me?" Komaeda said dumbfounded, watching Hinata empty the contents of his cigarette box onto the floor and stepping on them, dragging them across the floor with his shoe.

"You're not going to smoke, no way!" Hinata declared, looking back up to Komaeda.

"Why do you care?" Hinata is taken aback by that question and it must of shown on his face as Komaeda sighs, "I'm sorry..." he apologised, running a hand through his fluffy hair, that Hinata has missed running his fingers through...

"Don't say things like that..." Hinata said, his voice shaking, "you know I care... I love you Komaeda."

"I know..." Komaeda murmured, looking away from Hinata's pained face.

"I miss you," Hinata whispered, Komaeda takes in a ragged breath and looks at Hinata again, "I miss your warmth... I miss kissing you, I miss hugging you tightly and cuddling with you while we watch Disney films... I miss how you had to sing me to sleep... I miss you comforting me while I have a panic attack, which have gotten worse and there is no one except you that can calm me down. I miss having water fights while we're outside cleaning one of many of our cars... I miss dragging you into the bath with me fully clothed. I miss everything! I miss you!" Hinata puts his hands to his head and digs his nails into his scalp, closing his eyes.

"I'm still here," Komaeda said softly, placing his hands on Hinata's wrists and pulling them away from his head. Hinata reopens his eyes and looks at Komaeda sadly.

"You're here... but you're not _here_ ," Hinata murmured, withdrawing his hands.

"Hinata I am here, what are you talking about? I don't understand," Komaeda questioned, sounding generally puzzled.

"Promise me you'll come back soon," Hinata said, ignoring Komaeda's questions. Komaeda goes to say something but decides against it and exhales slowly.

"I promise."

 

After getting back to the van, Komaeda and Hinata got a lecture off of Kuwata about how childish they are for fighting in the shop and not buying the ink for the printer. The telling off didn't really sink into Hinata's head, all he can think is about is Komaeda and how he needs to be close with him. But Komaeda is 'thinking'. What is there to think about? If he loves Hinata he'll be with him and if not he won't. What is there to think about? Hinata doesn't understand.

"We can't stay in the van anymore," Kirigiri informed us, "its been identified by Kuzuryuu's team."

"What do we do then?" Kuwata asked, rising from his desk he's always seated at.

"I've booked us a few rooms in a B&B a little away from here," she answered, "We'll stay there until we get another van."

"Alright, that's cool with me," Kuwata aired, "How are we rooming?"

"Hinata and Komaeda are going to be sharing a room. Me and you have our own rooms." Kirigiri explained.

"Why don't we get our own rooms?" Komaeda asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Hinata can share with me if there's a problem," Kuwata said, scowling at Komaeda.

"No, its fine. I was just wondering why we don't get our own rooms," Komaeda responded, looking at Kuwata dangerously. Seeing Komaeda so defensive and jealous at Kuwata's proposal, makes Hinata's heart flutter in his chest.

"I thought it would suit Hinata," Kirigiri started, sensing the tension, "if he stayed with Komaeda, seeing as Hinata has trouble sleeping with no one around and often wakes to a panic attack." Hinata tenses at Kirigiri's statement, he hasn't said anything about his nightmares to Komaeda.

"Okay," Komaeda said, breaking the silence. "Lets go."

 

Hinata and Komaeda enter their room and see two large beds, separated by a nightstand. As you enter the room, to the right, there is a bathroom.

Hinata puts his bag down onto the furthest bed and sits on the edge of it.

"Roomy," Komaeda muttered, placing his bag onto the other bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," Hinata said, getting his pyjama's and toothbrush out of his bag.

"Okay," Komaeda responded, getting the same stuff out. "I'll unpack while you do." Hinata nods and walks into the shower room, locking the door behind him.

Hinata slides down the door, putting his face in his hands and starts to cry silently into them. Why is his life so messed up? Why can't people just leave him alone? Why did everyone he ever cared about turn out to be people he never even knew? Why is Komaeda being targeted when he hasn't done anything wrong?

Hinata killed someone the other day... Owari's face is implanted in his mind, staring at him smiling manically, coughing blood. She never asked for this, just like Hinata. She wanted revenge, just like Hinata does. But she's never going to get it because Hinata killed her. Hinata killed her. He killed her because she was in his way of _his_ own revenge.

Oowada, the one person from his friendship group left, turned out to be on the opposing side to him. Claiming its 'cleansing the planet'. He believed every word he was told by Peko. Brainwashed to believe that what he was doing was _right_. An image of his white top slowly turning red haunts his dreams, the same line repeating over and over again in his head ' _Are you the good side or the bad side?_ ' The truth is Hinata doesn't know. What side is he on? He's been hiding from the police for over two years, that's bad. He killed Owari, that's bad. He watched Oowada die in front of him and did nothing to help, that's bad.

Is there any good left in him?

"Hinata, Hinata are you okay?" Komaeda's voice pulls him out of his downward spiral of depression.

"Yeah," Hinata lied, clearing his throat and wiping his eyes, "I was just trying to work out how the shower works."

"Okay, do you want me to take a look?" Komaeda asked. Hinata stands up and walks over to the shower, turning it on.

"No its okay, I've got it!" he called, over the running water.

"Alright, don't slip!"

"I won't!"

 

_Definition of Good: Adjective: to be desired or approved._

_Noun: that which is morally right._

 

_What side are you on? Good? Bad?_

_Bad. But it is for the Good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA~


	10. What if?

Hinata is laying on his back in his hotel bed, his hair dampening the pillow. He hears the bathroom door open; he doesn't turn his head though.

After a moments hesitation he decides to speak,

"Shower's crap isn't it?" Hinata turns his head and see's Komaeda just pulling a vest top on. He really is skinny. _I did that to him... That's my fault_ , Hinata can't help but think. Komaeda tilts his head to the side and smiles.

"Yeah it is." Komaeda climbs into his bed and lays on his side so he's facing Hinata. "The water stopped running at one point; it took about five minutes to start up again, then it was freezing."

"You can shower first next time then," Hinata said, laughing slightly and turning his head so he can see Komaeda.

"I'll hold that against you," Komaeda said playfully. But the bright atmosphere doesn't last long, as Komaeda's smile disappears, like it was never there, and its like a light had just gone out in the room. "We should probably go to sleep." Hinata watches him turn onto his other side and clutch the duvet in his bony hand. Hinata's whole body tenses with the overwhelming urge to get out his bed and slide into Komaeda's and hold him close... squeeze him and _never_ let him go... Like he never should of in the first place.

Squeezing his eyes shut and turning over, away from Komaeda, Hinata tries not to cry. Tries not to yell. Hoping sleep will come soon.

 

_Hinata's in a room... black tiled walls, cracked and falling off; white tiled floors, stained with blood._

_Kuzuryuu is standing in the centre. Knife in one hand, someone's heart in the other. He's grinning at Hinata manically._

_Komaeda then appears, he's caressing Hinata's face, smiling at him. They're in their home, Hinata can smell the vanilla candle, hear 'Frozen' playing on the TV._

_Everything becomes distorted. Komaeda slips away from Hinata, his smiling face becoming more and more transparent. Hinata reaches out to him, but his hands don't grasp what he so desperately needs to hold._

_He is then back in_ that _room._

_Kuzuryuu raises the knife up and plunges it into the heart his holding._

_Komaeda's yell can be heard. The only sound Hinata can process is his pain enlaced screech._

_Hinata yells out, he doesn't know what, he just yells and yells and yells..._

 

"Hinata!" Hinata is shaken awake. He sits upright, unable to breathe. His lungs won't let him take in air. "Hinata, its okay, breathe. You _can_ breathe." He feels a hand gently rub his back, another clasping his own hand tightly. Hinata still can't breathe. He starts to panic even more, if he doesn't breathe he'll die. If he dies no one will be here to protect Komaeda. Who will protect Komaeda from harm? "Hinata, its me. Its Komaeda. You're safe, okay? Nothing is going to hurt you, I promise." Komaeda's here? Komaeda's _here_?

Hinata lets out the large breath he was holding and then sucks in more air, breathing that out and repeating quickly.

Now he's hyperventilating.

"Hinata, calm down." Hinata can't calm down! Why does this person keep saying this to him? He shakes his hand out of the persons grasp and attempts to stand up. "No Hinata." The person forcefully keeps Hinata on the bed. This stupid, uncomfortable, bed, that smells damp and reminds him of his cell in prison.

 _Prison_... What if he has to go back there? What if the police come looking for him? What if they capture him and drag him back to jail? What if they lock him away and throw away the key? What if-

"Hin- Hajime, you're safe! You're with Nagito."

 _Nagito?_ Nagito is with Hinata? No... no... Kuzuryuu just killed Nagito... _Kuzuryuu just murdered Nagito..._ Nagito's dead... NAGITO'S DEAD!

Hinata starts crying hysterically, making it hard for him to breathe again. _Nagito's dead..._

"Hajime- Muffin, I'm not dead. I'm here!" Muffin? Only Nagito calls Hinata muffin... Nagito's not dead? "Hajime snap out of it! Come on, look at me." Someone cups Hinata's face tightly, pulling his head to the right. Hinata tries to get away from this person, but they keep his head turned to the right Why? Why? _Why?_

Slowly his senses come back into focus.

First he realises how cold it is. His skin prickles against the cold air. His whole body feels damp with sweat. That's probably why he's so cold.

He can hear light rain and his own ragged breathing, that's slowly calming. He can hear his own heart beat in his chest, which is also calming.

His eyes focus on something in front of him, slowly adjusting to the dim light. He can make out a face. Pale, angular; wisps of white hair falling into the face. Hinata blinks a few times and then realises who it is that's staring at him, slightly wide-eyed, mouth parted, frowning concerned, frowning scared.

"Na...gi... Nagito?" Hinata doesn't even recognise his own voice. It comes out cracked and quiet.

"Yes," Komaeda confirmed, letting out a breath of air. Hinata starts crying again. Sobbing. "Hajime, its okay. Everything is okay. You're okay." Hinata continues to cry. It is painful crying; where you struggling to breathe.

"It... It h-hurts," Hinata choked out through sobs, his voice hitching in his throat.

"What hurts? Hajime, tell me what hurts," Komaeda said, panic ridden. Moving his hands from Hinata's face to the tops of his arms, rubbing them gently with his thumbs.

"My... my h-heart," Hinata sobbed, falling into Komaeda's chest, balling Komaeda's vest top up tightly in his hands. Komaeda wraps his arms securely around Hinata. Its an awkward position and Hinata's back is starting to hurt from the angle, but he doesn't care. Nothing is more painful then the feeling he has in his heart.

"It's okay... It- it doesn't have to anymore... I'm here," Komaeda told him. Hinata wipes his face on Komaeda's vest and then places his hands on Komaeda's thighs, pushing himself upright.

"Y-you're here?" Hinata whimpered, squeezing Komaeda's thighs and shutting his eyes tightly.

"Yes, I'm here... I'm _back_ , and I'm not going anywhere. Ever again." Komaeda removes one arm from around Hinata and places it to his cheek. Upon the touch Hinata's eyes open and lock on Komaeda's.

"You're b-back?" Hinata hiccupped. Komaeda nods and kisses Hinata's forehead softly.

"Come on," Komaeda said, getting off of Hinata's bed and pulling Hinata with him. Hinata doesn't question where Komaeda's taking him, just follows closely behind, hand still grasped around Komaeda's. Komaeda's hand feels so small in Hinata's. So delicate, so soft...

Komaeda turns the bathroom light on and pulls Hinata towards the shower, turning that on as well.

"I know the shower here is 'crap', but a shower used to be able to calm you," Komaeda muttered, feeling the water with his unoccupied hand. "That's a nice temperature," Komaeda said out loud and then turns to Hinata. "Do you..." Komaeda trails off. Hinata knows what he was going to ask, and is a bit hesitant, but he responds.

"I want you to stay... like you used to..." Hinata said quietly, pulling his top off over his head and dropping it to the floor. He looks up at Komaeda and slips his pyjama bottoms off, leaving him completely exposed. Komaeda's eyes remain on Hinata's face, not glancing down once.

Hinata walks to the shower and sits on the floor, his knees up. Komaeda turns around steps inside the shower, fully clothed, like he used to do...

Komaeda kneels down in between Hinata's legs and after looking at him for a few seconds, his eyes painful and full of regret, he hugs him tightly.

"I'm so sorry..." he cried into Hinata's shoulder. "I- I wanted you to feel how I felt... It was so cruel, I- I'm so sorry. I could see it h-hurting you but I still kept m-my distance and-and-"

"It's o-okay. I under... understand." Hinata hugs Komaeda back, running his hand gently up and down his spine, feeling every ridge; every inch of his spine being produced through his skin. He runs his other hand through his hair, his fingers brushing his soft, white hair, feeling Komaeda's hot tears wet his shoulders. A big contrast to the only 'warm' water from the shower.

 

They stay like that for a long while. Komaeda eventually stops crying and just holds Hinata close. Hinata doing the same.

The shower's 'warm' water suddenly goes cold, making Hinata and Komaeda jump.

"Fuck!" Hinata exclaimed, the only real, loud, coherent thing he's actually said. He sounds like his actual self. Komaeda laughs into his shoulder, pulling away slightly.

"Lets get out of here," Komaeda laughed, leaning away and helping Hinata to his feet.

They're themselves again.

Hinata realises that he needs Komaeda to be himself. Komaeda is his other half. He completes Hinata. Without Komaeda, Hinata is just half a person. He needs Komaeda to be whole. Alone he's Hinata. Together they are Komaeda and Hinata...

KomaHina.

Hinata smiles to himself, as he puts his pyjamas back on, over what he just realised... over what he just thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Komaeda asked, putting on dry clothes.

"Oh, nothing," Hinata dismissed, smiling more wide.

"Its clearly not 'nothing'. Come on, tell me," Komaeda pleaded, now fully clothed. Hinata walks over to him and holds his hands gently.

"I love you," Hinata said, looking Komaeda in the eyes. Komaeda squeezes Hinata's hands and takes a deep breath.

"And I love _you_ ," Komaeda responded. Hinata hasn't heard those words in such a long time, it makes him cry. "I love you Hajime Hinata, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you-" Hinata tilts his head up and places their lips together. Hinata goes warm and giddy with love. He see's fireworks go off in the lids of his eyes and he swears he can hear birds singing. Hinata breaks the kiss and places his forehead to Komaeda's.

"I'm so sorry Nagito... I should never of left you... I thought I was protecting you... I was trying to give you a new start... I... I'm sorry. I can't show how sorry I am. There are no words to express it!" Hinata clenches his hands into fists and raises his voice, "There are only so many times I can say the word sorry before it loses its meaning! I should never of let you go! I should never of-"

"There are a lot of things we both should never of done," Komaeda started, silencing Hinata, "But we can't change the past... As much as we would like to, we can't... And that's okay, because it doesn't matter anymore. It's the past for a reason."

"I know... but I-"

"Hinata you need to stop apologising and wishing for things to be normal, when they can't. It is bitter and cruel and harsh, but it is the truth. We will clear your name. Together. Clearly being without each other is not working, so we'll be together. We'll do this -everything- together. And I promise it will be fine. Everything is going to be fine."

 

Hinata and Komaeda lay in Komaeda's bed, with their fronts pressed against each other, hugging each other tightly.

"When this is over we can go back to how we used to be... right?" Hinata asked slowly.

"I don't know if I want to be a detective anymore... I'm sick of it," Komaeda responded, hugging Hinata tighter.

"Same here..." Hinata agreed and has the urge to kiss Komaeda's neck; so he does because he doesn't have to supress his feelings anymore.

"Lets not work. We have so much money that there is literally no need to," Komaeda said, "As long as you're not going to be stubborn and not let me pay for you."

"I'm not stubborn," Hinata protested, tangling their legs together.

"Yeah, alright muffin, whatever you say," Komaeda laughed, kissing Hinata's cheek.

"I have to clear my name first..." Hinata muttered, feeling deflated. No good comes from talking about a future that is no where to be seen...

"We will."

 

Komaeda and Hinata were informed by Kirigiri that its best if they lay low for a while, so no investigating. So Komaeda and Hinata decide to go out later on. They decided to do something to take their minds off of everything.

"I'll be back in about fifteen minutes," Hinata called out to Komaeda.

"Okay muffin!" Komaeda called back and shortly after he hears the door go. Komaeda's not worried about Hinata going out because he said Kuwata's going with him...

Okay Komaeda's a bit worried and flat out refused to let Hinata leave, but Hinata said: 'Nagito it's fine. I'm going to a _shop_ to get some shampoo and toothpaste, its not that far. Besides, Kuwata won't try anything again anyway and if he does I'll beat the crap out of him, trust me.'

Komaeda was a bit reluctant but eventually let him go, he knows Hinata wouldn't ever cheat on him and he knows he would 'beat the crap out of him'.

Komaeda did say that he'd go with him but Hinata said no and listed a load of reasons as to why, for example, 'its shampoo for fucks sake, I'm not going to die'.

Komaeda is, however, going to ring Hinata... Now.

"Nagito..." Hinata started, as soon as he picked up, "I'm in a shop, its pretty busy here. Calm down."

"I'm just making sure," Komaeda replied, "Is Kuwata behaving himself?"

"Yes. Like I said, he knows I love you and that nothing is ever going to change that."

"Okay... But if he tries anything I will break every bone in his fucking body," Komaeda threatened. Komaeda never swears, he saves his swear words for times where he _really_ needs to make a point... like now.

"Heh... Nagito you make me feel so special," Hinata said, and Komaeda can see his wide smile from here.

 

They continue to talk for a while, right up until the point Hinata waltz's into their hotel room, plastic bag in hand.

"I've got to go, my very sexy boyfriend is lounging on a bed waiting for me," Hinata said down the phone to Komaeda, putting the shampoo and toothpaste away in the bathroom.

"Oh he sounds appealing," Komaeda responded, smiling. He hears Hinata laugh from the bathroom. Komaeda hears a beep, indicating Hinata's ended the call. Komaeda's just put his phone on the nightstand when Hinata runs and jumps atop him, straddling his hips and cupping his face.

"Yes he is appealing," Hinata said quickly and then connects their mouths. Komaeda kisses him back, running his hands under Hinata's top, over his body; feeling him. Hinata pulls away and slides off of Komaeda.

"What just happened?" Komaeda questioned out loud.

"Come on we're going out," Hinata declared, holding a hand out to him. Komaeda takes his hand and lets Hinata pull him to his feet.

 

"So... Where are we going?" Komaeda asked, squeezing their interlocked hands, as Hinata leads him down a busy street.

"You'll see very soon. It's not much further," Hinata answered, increasing his pace.

 

"Oh my..." Komaeda smiles so wide his cheeks start to hurt. "You never seize to surprise me," Komaeda said, looking from a happy Hinata to an arcade.

"That's a reason you love me!" Hinata declared and pulls Komaeda by the hand into the arcade.

 

"Air hockey," Hinata gestures to the machine and puts money in.

"Oh, yes," Komaeda said, picking up his pusher. "Lets do this." Hinata smiles mischievously and hits the puck. The game has begun.

After some very lame insults and funny banter later, the game comes to an end.

"Man, still not feeling that shame," Hinata said cheekily, wrapping his arms around Komaeda's right arm.

"You will one day. Todays obviously not my day," Komaeda laughed, taking them towards a grab machine.

"Excuses, excuses," Hinata tutted, grabbing the controllers for the grab machine. "I will own the claw this time, just you watch!" Komaeda puts the money in and Hinata instantly starts pushing the control's, moving the claw to hover over a panda. He lets it drop, the claw grabs the panda and starts moving towards the receiver hole, "YES!" Hinata cheered. The panda slips out of the claws grasp and falls back amongst its friends, "What? This is rigged too?"

"Step aside amateur," Komaeda said, pushing Hinata away with his hip, "Let the professional do this."

"Okay," Hinata chuckled, "I want the panda..."

"One panda, coming right up!" Komaeda said and moves the controls. The claw drops and clamps around the panda and then slowly brings it towards the receiver hole. Last time it took Komaeda eight tries? This time he shall do it in one!

"Yay!" Hinata chimed and gets the panda out of the hole. "You did it!" Hinata kisses Komaeda's cheek and hugs the panda close to his chest.

"Of course I did," Komaeda announced. Hinata hands the panda over to Komaeda and smiles.

"What are you going to name it?" Hinata asked. Hearing that makes Komaeda smile, this was the day his whole life fell into place.

"I'll think about it," he replied. Hinata smiles wider and then kisses Komaeda's cheek again. "Isn't this the part where you ask me to take you home?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Hinata said, turning red. "And no. There's somewhere else I want to go first."

"Okay, lead the way," Komaeda said, and holds Hinata's hand tightly.

 

Hinata takes Komaeda to a park, specifically on the field, under a tree.

"This isn't _thee_ park where I started to realise that I liked you... but it will do," Hinata said, and holds both of Komaeda's hands, looking at him determined. Komaeda doesn't say anything, something in Hinata's expression tells him he shouldn't. "Right..." Hinata takes in a deep breath and then opens his mouth to speak, "If you, or someone else, was to ask me why I love you the response I have now would be different to the response I would of had a couple of days ago. A couple of days ago I would of said because you're an amazing person and I would've listed everything that's amazing about you. I still think you're amazing and I love everything about you, but that's not the reason I love you. I love you, Nagito, because you love me. You don't pretend I'm something else. You don't wish for me to be something I'm not. You love me for me and... that's all I could ever ask for. You are the light in my life, when your not around its dark... its cold... I'm lonely."

"Muffin..." Komaeda whispered, tears wetting his cheeks, as he watches the love of his life pour his heart out to him while he cries.

"I need you Nagito. Without you I have no reason to live. I can't think about a life without you." Hinata lets go of Komaeda's hands and takes a small black box out his jacket pocket. "I know that we said we have to clear my name... but what if I wasn't Hajime Hinata? What if Hajime Hinata no longer existed?" Hinata opens the box to produce a silver ring, with ' _KomaHina_ ' engraved on it. Komaeda's heart thumps loud in his chest as he looks from the ring to Hinata. "What if he exists, but only to us? What if I was Hajime Komaeda?"

"Hajime..." Komaeda said, barely audible.

"How do I do this?" Hinata murmured to himself. He gets down on one knee, slightly red in the face, and holds the box with the beautiful ring inside up to Komaeda. "Nagito Komaeda, will you... Will you marry me?" Komaeda's heart feels like it's going to fly away and he appears to of forgotten how to breathe. "Like... now?"

"Y-yes. Yes. Yes. YES!" Komaeda exclaimed loudly, nodding quickly. Hinata exhales and stands up, smiling. He takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto Komaeda's left ring finger.

"I was so scared you were going to say no," Hinata breathed. Komaeda pulls Hinata into a tight hug, practically shaking.

"I would never of said no," Komaeda manages to get out.

Komaeda decides that's enough hugging and pulls away. He looks into Hinata's golden eyes before closing his own eyes and sealing the proposal with a kiss. Its a tender and loving kiss. Filled with so much adoration, love, happiness and promises. Most of all promises. Promises that life is going to be fine. That they are going to be fine.

 

**2 weeks later...**

"That's the last of the stuff unpacked!" Hajime announced, throwing a cardboard box onto the pile with the rest of them.

"Are you sure?" Nagito said, holding something behind his back. Hajime looks at him, head tilted to the side. "Give the room a look over." Hajime obliges and looks around the room.

"Oh!" he gasped, walking over to Nagito. "May I have the panda's?"

"Hmm... What's in it for me?" Nagito teased. Hajime leans up slightly and pecks Nagito on the side of the mouth. Nagito smiles and hands one panda over. Hajime smiles more widely and walks around the right side of the bed, Nagito goes to the left.

"There," Hajime said, leaning back and observing the two panda's on their new bed.

"You know... We still haven't named them." Nagito raises his look to Hajime who is nodding in thought.

"I've got names for them," Hajime said quickly. "How about 'Koma' and 'Hina'?"

"Very suiting," Nagito laughed. "This way Hinata can live on."

"Yep! In the comfort of the person he loves the most." Hajime points to the other panda, "Or should I say, panda, he loves the most." Nagito looks at Hajime for a long moment, Hajime doesn't say anything, he just lets Nagito's eyes rest on him until he's ready to speak.

"I love you Hajime Komaeda," Nagito declared, crawling across their bed. Hajime clambers onto the bed and meets Nagito halfway.

"And I love you, Nagito Komaeda," Hajime said softly, planting a light kiss to Nagito's lips.

"This is our new beginning. Our new home. Our new life. And no one is going to ruin it for us," Nagito said, tracing Hajime's mouth with his thumb.

"No. I won't let them."

 

_They think they can just up and leave country? Change Hinata's name and think 'that's it'?_

_Oh, how you do underestimate me Hinata._

_I will find you._

_You and Komaeda._

_This is far from over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters are where this story finally starts happening. 'Let the game begin!'.


	11. Don't hold back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update!

Hajime clicks Accept on Souda's incoming Skype call and smiles when the 'red' head's face pops up on screen.

"Hajime!" Souda said happily. Hajime smiles and waves at him, his engagement and wedding ring catching the lounges light as he does. After Hajime had proposed, Komaeda went out and bought a silver ring with three green emeralds engraved in it. Hajime had cried and asked, _why specifically the colour green?_ Komaeda had simply smiled and replied, _so when you look at it you'll think of me; green is my colour after all_. Hajime laughed and said, _I think about you all the time anyway_.

"Have you taken off yet?" he asked, propping his elbow on his thigh and placing his chin in his hand.

"Yes, just lifted," Souda answered, adjusting his headphones and then whispered, "The guy next to me is asleep and every couple of minutes his head falls onto my shoulder!" Souda looks visibly annoyed. Hajime laughs and leans against the couch. He is sitting on the floor in their new homes -mansions- lounge, with the laptop on a low coffee table.

"Aw," Hajime pouted, "Well, we're see you over here in _Le Pari_ , tomorrow sometime then."

"Yeah. I gotta go," Souda said, looking down the aisle of the plane, at the air hostess' no doubt.

"Yeah... You've 'gotta' go," Hajime mimicked, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Souda exclaimed, and it takes a moment for Hajime to realise that Souda was aiming that at him, and not the guy whose face he just shoved away from himself. "I'm moving out to Paris for you!"

"May I point out that you decided to move here yourself?" Hajime raises an eyebrow and smirks. Souda shrinks into his beanie and turns pink.

"I miss my Hajime..." Souda said, Hajime barely caught what he said. "You and Nagito travelled the world for two years! Even though we spoke regularly I haven't seen you in person!"

"I know," Hajime responded, smiling fondly at his friend. "Well, can you blame us?"

"No. But that's not the point!" Souda said loudly, making Hajime laugh. "So, what made you and Nagito wanna stay and live in Paris?"

"We just really like here," Hajime replied smiling and looking around their large lounge, his eyes lingering on the wall to his right which is covered in photographs. Not just of himself and Nagito but of them with their friends. Hajime finds himself smiling while looking at the large photograph in the middle. It's of himself and Nagito, Nagito is in a white suit with a silver tie and Hajime is in a black suit, also with a sliver tie. Nagito is smiling fondly at Hajime while the latter laughs with his eyes closed, grasping at Nagito's hand.

"Earth to Hajime!" Souda's voice draws Hajime back to his laptop. "You do that a lot. I can't wait to see what's in that direction! Is it a cardboard cut out of Nagito?"

"No," Hajime denied, but that's not such a bad thing to invest in...

"I just gave you an idea didn't I?"

"Yes," Hajime laughed. "You know Naegi and Togami right?" Souda nods as a way of saying 'continue'. "Well, look what came through the post today..." Hajime holds up the white glossy small card to the camera.

"No way!" Souda gasped, "They're finally gonna put a ring on it?"

"Yeah. I never thought Togami would, but... people surprise you," Hajime chuckled.

"Naegi looked so happy when you and Nagito got married. I 'reckon Togami started planning the proposal the day after!" Souda laughed and Hajime laughed along with him. They were so engrossed in their 'I 'reckon' conversation that Hajime didn't hear the front door open and close.

"Having a girlie catch up are we?" Hajime looks up to the source of the voice and smiles brightly when he sees Nagito placing some carrier bags onto the floor by the coffee table.

"Jealous?" Souda laughed. Nagito kisses the top of Hajime's head and then grins.

"Very." Nagito runs his hand through Hajime's hair and continues speaking, "How did you mange to get permission for internet access?"

"Oh, you know... I have my ways," Souda said lowly, trying to sound cool but failing. Hajime tries to stifle a laugh but isn't doing very well. "Stop laughing at me!" Souda snapped, making Hajime laugh louder.

"Sorry, sorry... I don't know why I'm laughing to be honest."

"How many times have I heard that?" Souda grumbled. "All you ever do is make fun of me!" Souda accused, his mouth hanging open like he wants to say something else but can't think what.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies," Hajime laughed.

"Nagito do something! Your husband is being mean to me!"

"You and I both know I can't tell Hajime what to do," Nagito responded, kissing Hajime's cheek. "I'm going to go put the shopping away."

"Okey, dokey!" Hajime chimed, hitting Nagito's amazing arse when he bends down for the shopping. Laughing, Nagito leaves the room throwing a wink over his shoulder to Hajime.

"You better tone _that_ down when I get there!" Souda said. "It'll take a little while for me to find a house that I'd like, and in my price range. Meanwhile, you and Nagito are going to tone it down so I don't start crying over my failed romances!"

"What happened to that one girl? I thought you were quite serious about her, what happened?" Hajime asked, ignoring Souda's comment about himself and Nagito, he has no intention of 'toning it down'.

"Ran off with some weirdo," Souda muttered, utter disgust in his voice.

"Well, fuck her and the weirdo. You're going to find someone here and fall in love and live happily ever after. It is Paris after all. _The_ _City Of Love_."

"Thanks man," Souda said, smiling slightly. Hajime smiles back. "Anyway, I better go now. Most people on here are going to seep now, and the lights have gone out," Souda whispered, the glow from his IPad being the only source of light.

"Alright. See you soon," Hajime said, waving at his friend.

"Bye," Souda said quietly. Hajime shuts his laptop down and then stands and makes his way to the kitchen.

When he approaches he sees Komaeda humming along with the radio and swaying his hips from side to side. Laughing quietly Hajime goes up behind him and snakes his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Nagito stops dancing and humming, much to Hajime's disappointment.

"Yes?" Nagito leans back against Hajime, pressing their cheeks together.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hug you," Hajime replied, moving his arms up and hugging Nagito around his ribcage. "I love you."

"I love you too muffin," Nagito said, resting one hand on Hajime's arms and another to the side of his face, gently caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. Even though Nagito and Hajime say it a lot it always makes his go warm. Hajime kisses Nagito's cheek and then turns him around in his arms.

"Souda wants us to 'tone down' our love when he arrives," Hajime informed, pressing their bodies together and resting his arms around Komaeda's neck, twirling strands of his white hair around his fingers.

"No can do," Nagito responded, placing his hands on Hajime's hips. "He'll just have to close his eyes..." Nagito leans forward so his mouth meets Hajime's ear, "And put earplugs in before going to sleep some nights..." Hajime turns slightly red and goes warm at Nagito's statement, but smiles.

"I don't think earplugs will be much use to him," Hajime said. Nagito turns pink and laughs.

"Nope," he agreed. Smiling he leans closer and places their foreheads together. "We could just not have sex for the time he's here."

"What!" Hajime exclaimed loudly, making Nagito laugh again. "You'd be the first to cave."

"Is that a challenge?" Nagito asked teasingly.

"Yes," Hajime declared. Nagito laughs and gives Hajime a deep kiss that makes the brunette go dizzy and black out momentarily. Nagito pulls back but doesn't get far as Hajime chases his mouth and continues the kiss. Hajime can feel Nagito's amused smile and breaks away so he can speak.

"I thought we were having a challenge to see who caves first?"

"Starting tomorrow," Hajime said quickly, capturing Nagito's mouth again and kissing him heatedly.

 

Hajime awakes the next morning with Nagito curled at his side. Hajime rolls onto his side so he's facing Nagito's direction and gently runs his fingers through his soft hair. _I think I'll persuade him to tie his hair up today_ , Hajime thought, smiling to himself.

 

A little while later, Nagito starts to stir. His eyes flutter open and immediately search for Hajime. The large bed is empty but he doesn't panic because he can detect the faint smell of something sweet. Nagito gets up and has a quick wash, slips into some clean boxers and sweatpants and makes his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Just as Nagito enters the kitchen Hajime's placing two plates onto the middle kitchen counter.

"Morning," Hajime greeted, sitting down onto a tall stool.

"Pancakes..." Nagito aired, sitting down opposite and smiling at his plate. "What's the occasion? You don't cook."

"Can't I make breakfast for my beloved once every couple of months?" Hinata said, picking up a bottle of syrup and drawing it onto his pancake.

"Is it my birthday?" Nagito asked, drawing a four leafed clover onto the top pancake.

"No," Hajime laughed, popping the lid on the syrup. "I just wanted to make breakfast this morning and treat _you_ for once." Hajime slides his plate of pancakes across to Nagito. Nagito takes the plate and then slides his across to Hajime. "Oh, how very you," Hajime said, looking at the plate fondly.

"An Infinity symbol. I like it," Nagito said, looking down at his pancake Hajime decorated, with a smile.

"By the way," Hajime started, cutting his pancake up. "You really went for it yesterday, I can't walk properly." Hajime pouts and eats a mouthful of pancake, meeting eyes with Nagito.

"I think that's a compliment," Nagito laughed, making Hajime frown. Nagito always finds it endearing when he frowns... _He is so cute_! He reaches across the counter and brushes his index finger down the bridge of Hajime's nose.

"What have I told you about that?" Hajime said, pointing his fork at Nagito.

"I know... but you're just so adorable!" he responded childishly, and then continues to eat his pancake. "How's Souda getting here? Are we picking him up? Or is he getting a taxi?"

"Taxi," Hajime answered. "He declined the offer of us picking him up. He said, and I quote, _Let me have my last hour of freedom before I move into yours and Nagito's Love Nest_!" Hajime exclaimed, doing his best impression of Souda.

"Aha, that's actually a pretty good impression of him," Komaeda chuckled.

 

Nagito throws a punch at Hajime but misses. Hajime then advances on him and lands a blow to his stomach. Nagito catches Hajime's wrist before he can do too much damage and pulls him towards himself, twisting his arm behind his back and turning him around so he's facing away from him.

"Not bad," Hajime panted, wriggling around in the position Nagito is holding him in. "Look down." Judging by Nagito's groan Hajime's suspected his seen the knife pressed to his stomach.

"How did I miss that?" Nagito thought out loud, releasing Hajime. Hajime turns around and smiles.

"I'm just sneaky," he said, his voice wavering as he takes in the sight of Nagito. He's shirtless and in baggy black sweatpants, his hair is tied up but loose bits of hair fall and cradle his face; defining his angular face. It really is a beautiful sight...

"We've been working out for over three hours now; lets call it a day," Nagito said, still slightly breathless. Hajime nods and kisses his gorgeous husband on the lips.

"Lunch?" Hajime asked after their quick peck. Nagito raises an eyebrow and looks at Hajime quizzically.

"First breakfast and now he's saying he'll make lunch..." Nagito trails off and steps back. "Who're you and what have you done with my husband?"

"Nothing, my little green emerald," Hajime responded, taking Nagito's hand and leading them out of their large gym. "Like I said, I just want to treat you today."

"Alright," Nagito said, unconvinced. Hajime leads them upstairs and to their giant bathroom.

"Quick shower? Or a long bubbly Jacuzzi bath?" Hajime asked, looking up at his slightly taller lover.

"Do you need to ask?"

 

They sit across from each other in the Jacuzzi bath; the jets going. They've just finished eating lunch that Hajime prepared.

"That was surprisingly really good considering how bad you are at cooking," Nagito praised, gathering up some bubbles. He feels Hajime kick his leg.

"I'm a good cook," Hajime defended. Nagito gives him a pointed look and raises his eyebrows. "Alright... an _ok_ cook."

"Even that doesn't describe your cooking skills," Nagito commented, earning another kick. He laughs and gets another.

"We're not all Gordon Ramsay like you!"

"It's okay muffin," Komaeda assured, smiling and pulling Hajime over to himself. "You have other talents that make up for it." Nagito rests an arm around Hajime's shoulders and pulls him against his chest.

"Hmm, okay," Hajime said, hugging Nagito, his arm resting across his chest and leaning his head on his shoulder. Nagito kisses the top of Hajime's head and then rests his chin atop it.

"Je t'aime," Nagito murmured. Hajime smiles and moves his head so he's looking up at him.

"Je t'aime aussi," Hajime whispered, his smile growing. Nagito smiles back and captures Hajime's mouth in a slow but deep kiss, their mouths moving in rhythm with each other, holding each other. They travelled the world for over two years to make up for all their lost time... but even though Hajime enjoyed himself and it was the best two years of his life... he is always going to be haunted with the fact that he can never get those two years without Nagito back... and it's all his fault.

"Stop," Nagito said firmly, disconnecting their mouths.

"Stop what?" Hajime asked, even though he knows what Nagito is going to say.

"I know what you're thinking about," Nagito muttered, gently brushing his knuckles along Hajime's face. "The past is in the past. Like I've said before, we can't reverse time... Stop thinking about the two years we've lost; we can't bring them back... and that's okay." Nagito smiles and rests his fingers on Hajime's jaw, each finger tip sending sparks of electricity through him. "We have the rest of our lives to make up for it."

"I..." Hajime started, adverting his eyes, unsure of what to look at, "Some nights I wake up and forget where I am... and I start to cry..." Hajime admitted unashamed. "I was _so_ lonely without you... it was so cold and-and unsafe..." Tears start to roll down his face. Nagito wipes them away with his thumb, getting Hajime to look back at his eyes. "But then you'd kick me in your sleep or smack me in the face with your hand and I'd come back," Hajime laughed, raising a hand and placing it to the side of Nagito's neck, his fingers brushing his jaw. "The loneliness would disappear and I'd feel warm again, I'd feel safe."

"I will never let anything bad happen to you again," Nagito vowed. Although Hajime feels loved and protected by this statement... he's also afraid because he knows Nagito means it... he will do anything to ensure that he'll be safe and it worries Hajime.

"I know," Hajime said, nodding. "Just..." he paused, unsure of how to word his next sentence without sending Nagito into a long, loud, rant. " _If_ something happens, I repeat _If_... just don't do anything reckless... or something that could endanger you... I... I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me... I don't think I could deal with you getting hurt because of me again."

"Hajime, muffin, I would sacrifice myself if it meant keeping you safe."

"That's what I worry about..." Hajime murmured, running his hand down to Nagito's chest.

"Besides, nothing is going to happen," Nagito said, placing the hand on Hajime's jaw to the back of his neck, rubbing circles with his thumb. "I promise."

"Yeah... I know," Hajime said, "You know what I'm like... I... dwell on... things- lets talk about something else, before I break out in hives or something," Hajime dismissed, making Nagito laugh.

"By the way, I don't kick you in my sleep," Nagito denied. Hajime laughs and pecks him on the lips, smiling against his mouth.

"Whatever you say."

 

Hajime runs to the door, skidding on the lineal floor in his socked feet. He quickly unlocks it and swings the door open.

"HAJIME!"

"SOUDA!" Hajime yelled, as Souda slams in to him, hugging him tightly.

"Jesus, Hajime," Souda said loudly, after breaking the hug. "You look so good! Have you been working out more?" Souda lifts Hajime's top up and gasps. "Okay, I don't remember you being _that_ ripped. You really have been hitting the gym. What's your secret?"

"You're not hitting on my husband are you?" Hajime looks over his shoulder and grins. Nagito's leaning against the stairs banister on the second floor, sending a pointed look at Souda.

"N-no!" Souda stuttered. Hajime's not sure why Souda's getting so flustered, but it's Souda, so he doesn't question it.

"How was your flight? Eventful?" Hajime asked, bringing Souda back to reality like he just slapped him across the face. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Fine." Souda responded. Hajime gives him a sceptical look. "What's with that look?"

"Nothing," Hajime dismissed, picking up two of Souda's bags, "Come on, I'll show you to your room and you can unpack."

"Alright," Souda chimed, picking up the rest of his bags. "Do I get a waterbed?" Souda asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," Hajime answered. Nagito laughs, coming down the stairs.

"That didn't end well," he said when he reaches Hajime and Souda. "It made Hajime sea sick."

"Is that even possible?" Souda chuckled. Hajime rolls his eyes and elbows Nagito.

"I couldn't sleep on it! Whenever we moved the mattress felt like it was going to burst! And Nagito is a very restless sleeper," Hajime exclaimed, earning an elbow from Nagito.

"I was looking forward to that waterbed..." Souda pouted.

"I guess I could dig it out from the loft," Nagito mused, frowning thoughtfully. He is such a nice person, always wanting people to feel comfortable...

"No, you don't have do that," Hajime said, "Souda will sleep on the floor if he's not careful." Hajime glares at Souda half-heartedly before continuing, "Besides, I stabbed it with a fork for giving me a bad back."

"Oh yeah!" Nagito laughed, "Sorry Souda, no water bed."

"Oh well." Souda shrugs and then kicks Hajime in the shin lightly. "Come on, I wanna unpack and then I want a tour of this enormous house... do you have a lift?"

"No," Hajime replied, "You'll have to walk up the stairs."

"You spend your money all wrong."

"I did say we should get a lift..." Nagito sung, swaying on the balls of his feet.

"Don't start," Hajime warned, staring his lover down. Nagito raises his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well, I'm going to go and collect dinner before _I_ get stabbed with a fork," Nagito said and then pecks Hajime on the cheek before walking towards the shoe cupboard.

"I thought I was cooking," Hajime said, halting Nagito's movements. He slowly rises and smiles. "Nagito!" Hajime whined.

"I'm sorry muffin. We don't want to poison Sou-"

"Poison!" Hajime shouted, making Souda jump. "Is my cooking _that_ bad?" Nagito goes to answer but Hajime cuts him off before he can, "Don't answer that..."

"Muffin, you know I love your cooking-"

"You hate my cooking!"

"I hate your cooking," Nagito said, and despite the confession Hajime laughs.

"I don't blame you," Souda said to Nagito, "He can't even make a bowl of cereal." Hajime punches Souda in the arm, dropping his bags and walking over to Nagito.

"Don't be long... okay?" Hajime murmured, taking Nagito's hands.

"I won't," Nagito whispered, squeezing Hajime's hands. "There's no old man behind the counter, at the pizza place, who has a strange crush on me, out here in Pairs," Nagito said, making Hajime laugh. Nagito smiles at Hajime, a very loving smile. A smile that would make Hajime feel warm even if he was in an ice bath.

"Okay," Hajime said leaning up and kissing Nagito on the lips. "Now go, the quicker you go the quicker you'll be back!"

"Alright," Nagito said and quickly gives Hajime a kiss on the forehead. "Bye Souda."

"See ya." Souda gives an unenthusiastic wave and picks his bags up again. Hajime sends a quizzical look in his direction but Souda doesn't look up from the floor. Shaking it off, Hajime turns back and kisses Nagito again.

"Do you want pizza or not?" Nagito teased, smiling against Hajime's mouth.

"Yes..." Hajime said slowly and then leans closer to Nagito and bites his ear, "But I'd much rather have you..."

" _Caving_..." Nagito hummed, getting a loud laugh from Hajime.

"Go on," Hajime said, pushing Nagito away and towards the door. Nagito smiles and closes the front door behind him. Hajime shakes his head, smiling like an idiot and turns back to Souda. "Right, lets get you unpacked."

 

"This place is massive!" Souda exclaimed, grabbing another slice of pizza. "My favourite room has got to be the arcade... It reminds me of an arcade back home..."

"Yeah, that's what it's modelled off of," Nagito said, sipping from his drink.

"How come you did that?" Souda asked.

"I know it's cheesy but..." Hajime trails off and smiles at Nagito, "It was our first proper date. He won me a panda and I kicked his arse air hockey."

"You did not 'kick' my arse at air hockey," Nagito denied, "I told you... I let you win."

"And like I told you: You keep telling yourself that," Hajime said playfully. Nagito laughs and shakes his head, taking another sip of his water.

"You guys are as close as ever... considering," Souda added. Hajime turns to him and frowns.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, feeling a pang of anger. Souda places his drink back on the table and makes eye contact with Hajime.

"Nothing, forget I said anything-"

"No. If you have something to say, say it," Hajime ordered, quite loudly.

"Hajime," Nagito said in a warning voice.

"Fine," Souda said loudly, "You left without a word for two years. You put Nagito through hell. I don't think you understand how much you hurt him when you left him. When I first heard from you after those two years, I seemed happy because I found out you wasn't dead, but in reality I was furious. How dare you play about with us like that! Do you not think about anyone but yourself? Of course you don't, because if you did you wouldn't have done what you did. I'm surprised Nagito even took you back, because I sure hell wouldn't of if I was him. My whole life I've been by your side. I told-tell you everything and then you go and leave me out of something like that! How fucking low of you. You know what, at times I actually wish that you'd stayed missing." Souda's rant has left the atmosphere so heavy and thick you could slice it with a knife, and Hajime's surprised one hasn't been thrown yet.

"Wow," Hajime finally said, "Don't hold back." Hajime stands from his chair and walks out of the dining room. Ignoring Nagito's, 'Hajime!'.

When he's out of sight he runs up the stairs and slams the door on their bedroom door. Hajime slides down the door to the floor, shaking. He places his head on his knees and tangles his trembling hands in his hair, digging his nails into his scalp, and even though he's crying he can't help but laugh as two words float around his head:

Deja vu.

 

A soft knock stops Hajime from falling into a restless sleep. He's curled up in a small ball, wearing one of Nagito's baggy tops and a pair of his boxers, while crying and hugging 'Koma', one of the pandas, in the middle of their bed.

"Can I come in?" Nagito's soft voice comes from the doorway of the bedroom. Hajime doesn't look up, he knows Nagito is going to come in anyway. Nagito closes the door and his footsteps indicate he's approaching the bed. "Is that my top?" Nagito lays down on the bed and gently runs his hand through Hajime's hair. "Hm... my boxers as well... Are those my socks too?"

"What do you want?" Hajime asked, his voice is cracked and gravelly and his blocked nose makes him sound like he has a cold.

"For you not to shut me out," Nagito replied, "You may not realise you're doing it but... sometimes you block me out... you block the world out... and sometimes you can be so cold towards me I swear I could get frostbite."

"How very metaphorical of you," Hajime laughed, under his breath, tilting his head up, to look at Nagito, and resting his head on his chest. Nagito smiles and gently runs his thumb along Hajime's cheekbone.

"Souda didn't mean what he said," Nagito started, making Hajime exhale deeply and turn his head away. "Hajime," Nagito said in warning.

"I'm not... shutting you out, I just don't want to talk about it," Hajime muttered, sitting upright and scooting away from Nagito.

"He's obviously just angry that you disappeared without telling him," Nagito said, despite Hajime giving him a look as a way of saying 'shut up please'. "He's your best friend Hajime, he'll come around. I think you just need to talk to him." Hajime brings his knees up and hugs them close to his chest.

"I think he's done enough talking, don't you?" Hajime said bitterly. "Look, I don't want to talk about it." Hajime goes to climb off of the bed but Nagito stops him by placing a hand on his wrist. Hajime doesn't look over to him, but he does stay.

"It's true that you leaving me... hurt... a lot, but you're here now," Nagito said, squeezing Hajime's wrist. "Stop torturing yourself."

"How?" Hajime shouted, his eyes watering. "Please Nagito, if there is some way I can erase it from my memory, tell me! If there is some way I can stop feeling like this, tell me! If there is anything I can do to prevent my self loathing, tell me."

"I forgive you," Nagito said, coming to rest in front of Hajime in the middle of their bed. "I don't blame you for anything that you did! At the time, yes, I was angry. Angry that you left me. But above everything I was feeling, I was angry at myself. Angry that I couldn't do anything to protect you. I failed to prevent anything bad from happening to you. I am so sorry-" Hajime stops Nagito from continuing by kissing him, cupping his face.

"Don't," Hajime ordered. "You have nothing to apologise for. Never apologise. Ever." Hajime pecks Nagito on the lips and then pushes him down, so he's laying on his back. Hajime lays on his side next to Nagito, draping an arm over his stomach and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

"Sorry," Nagito murmurs. Hajime groans and tightens his arm around his stomach. "Oops, sorry," Nagito said, and then laughs. "Sorry for saying sorry."

"Apology not accepted," Hajime said, closing his eyes. Nagito puts an arm around Hajime and holds him close, placing his other hand on the back of Hajime's thigh. "I love you," Hajime murmured, drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too muffin," Nagito said, kissing the top of Hajime's head and then laying his head down onto the pillow, his face almost in Hajime's hair.

"I love you more," Hajime said, smiling against Nagito's neck.

"I doubt that," Nagito laughed. Hajime's smile widens and he kisses Nagito's neck before nuzzling it with his nose. Nagito laughs loudly and it makes Hajime feel warm and... happy.

 

Nagito's unsure of how much time has passed but he thinks it's been roughly two hours. He's been laying awake, holding Hajime closely. Listening to his steady breathing and feeling his steady heartbeat against his own.

Before he met Hajime, he'd never had any other relationships... not even ones during school... he never really had friends, let alone a relationship. Whenever he thinks about the time he first met Hajime a smile spreads across his face... he remembers thinking that he was going to ask him about what happened with the gold fish and other appliances, his smile grows bigger at the memory of the conversation...

_"So... Hinata," Komaeda started, getting the brunettes attention. "When we first met you came into Togami's office rambling on about a gold fish and a vending machine... What was that about?"_

_"Can't there be any secrets in our relationship?" Hinata laughed, throwing himself down onto his bed next to Komaeda._

_"Oh, come on Hinata," Komaeda pressed, poking Hinata's side. "I don't want secrets in our relationship."_

_"Neither do I," Hinata said, taking hold of Komaeda's hand. "I over fed the gold fish and it... died."_

_"You killed a gold fish!" Komaeda exclaimed, getting an elbow in the side from Hinata._

_"It looked really hungry! Like, all the time! It's not my fault."_

_"Okay, I believe you," Komaeda said, rolling onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow and leaning his head against his hand. Hinata smiles and copies his position. Komaeda often wonders what that smile means, Hinata does it a lot... but only to Komaeda. It makes him feel special but also curious. The smile is completely unreadable._

_"The vending machine," Hinata started, shaking Komaeda out of his trance, "that fucker ate my money and then didn't give me the chocolate bar I asked for," he said, making Komaeda laugh, something hard to do... unless you're Hinata. "So, I got angry and I punched a hole in the glass."_

_"Y'ouch!" Komaeda exclaimed, "Didn't that hurt?"_

_"Like a bitch," Hinata laughed, almost mockingly, "But not as bad as the vending machine must of felt." Komaeda laughed at that, a very loud and very genuine laugh, a laugh he didn't know he had._

_"Please don't get mad at me."_

_"How could I ever get mad at you?" Hinata said, and smiles. Komaeda smiles back and places a hand to the back of Hinata's neck, pulling him towards himself and planting a hard, quick, kiss to his lips._

_"Coffee machine," Komaeda stated, withdrawing his hand. "What happened there? You know it's supposed to eat the coffee beans, right?"_

_"Shut up," Hinata laughed, hitting Komaeda's shoulder playfully. "And the coffee machine was just being a bitch."_

_"Did it put milk in your coffee by accident? Because I know you freak out big time if you find milk in your coffee," Nagito chuckled. Hinata looks at Komaeda with a mixture of surprise and intrigue._

_"You remember that?"_

_"Of course," Komaeda responded, "How could I forget? You acted like the coffee tasted like petrol and then continued to stare at it in the bin like it insulted your ancestors," Komaeda laughed. Hinata laughs as well; which is the most amazing thing._

_"You know that day I was wallowing in self depression in the park?" Hinata said, after he'd stopped laughing._

_"Yes."_

_"You said to me that... you think I'm funny," Hinata said. Komaeda tilts his head to the side and smiles._

_"I said that, yes. Why are you bringing that up?" Komaeda asked._

_"Well... I just wanted you to know that I..." Hinata paused, making Komaeda's brain go crazy with different outcomes of his sentence. "I think your funny as well." Hinata's cheeks go red and he breaks eye contact. Komaeda lets out a breath, he didn't even know he was holding, and laughs. "Why are you laughing at me?" Hinata huffed, turning a darker shade of red._

_"Nothing, I just didn't know what you were going to say and I certainly wasn't expecting_ that _," Komaeda said, leaning forward and kissing Hinata._

_"So... I'm unpredictable?" Hinata said, wiggling his eyebrows. Komaeda laughs and pulls Hinata down atop him._

_"Mysterious doesn't suit you, I think we've been through this," Komaeda responded, connecting mouths again. Komaeda feels Hinata smile against his mouth and he can't help but smile back. Hinata straddles Komaeda's right thigh and cages his head between his elbows. Komaeda deepens their kiss, running his hands underneath Hinata's top, feeling his skin and the hard, toned muscles of his back._

_"I just want you to know that I've never actually had a relationship before," Hinata said, breaking their kiss. "Oowada was right... as much I hate to admit it... I've never been with anyone before."_

_"Hinata, that's nothing to be ashamed of," Komaeda said, slightly shocked. How has Hinata not had a relationship before? He's... amazing._

_"I know but..." Hinata trailed off and sits up, Komaeda sits upright as well, crossing his legs. "You're so... good looking and funny and smart and really, really nice and could probably get anyone you wanted... and here's me who hasn't even had sex before-"_

_"Hinata I've never been in a relationship before," Komaeda said quickly. Hinata stares at him in shock and slowly starts to shake his head._

_"N-no way! You're just saying that to make me feel better," Hinata laughed, quite bitterly. Komaeda takes Hinata's hands and squeezes them._

_"I'm not. Trust me," Komaeda said. Hinata looks at Komaeda with an unreadable expression and then squeezes his hands._

_"Are you... um... are you a-"_

_"Virgin?" Komaeda finished and Hinata nods. "Yes, I almost did it though... I was... confused... It was awful as well, like, house party and alcohol awful."_

_"You were drunk?"_

_"Out of my mind," Komaeda laughed, "But not so much that I couldn't see reason and not give my V card to someone that wasn't... well, you, I guess."_

_"How do you know I'm the one?" Hinata asked. "How are you so sure I'm the one who you should give your V card to?" Hinata said, making Komaeda smile. Komaeda leans forward and plants a kiss on Hinata's mouth._

_"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Komaeda whispered, against Hinata's parted mouth. Hinata initiates a kiss, placing a hand to the side of Komaeda's face and then smiles widely._

_"Let's not do mysterious. It doesn't suit you either," Hinata said, making Komaeda laugh._

_"'Can't there be any secrets in our relationship?'" Komaeda quoted, _getting Hinata to laugh; one of his greatest achievements that he manages to keep being able to do, some how.__

__"Nagito Komaeda, I really like you," Hinata declared. Komaeda smiles and pecks Hinata on the lips._ _

__"I really like you too, Hajime Hinata."_ _

 

A knock on their bedroom door brings Nagito back to present time. He lifts his head up and see's Souda standing in the doorway. Nagito brings a finger to his lips, Souda nods and waves at Nagito as a signal of saying 'come downstairs'. Nagito hesitates but eventually nods. As angry as he is at Souda he can't make the guy feel out numbered, he has to live here for the time being after all.

Slowly, Nagito shifts but Hajime tightens his arm around him and cuddles closer. Nagito kisses the top of Hajime's head and climbs off of the bed. Hajime starts feeling around the bed, making Nagito smile.

Nagito lifts Hajime up off of the bed and pulls the duvet back from under him, gently placing him back down and pulling the duvet up to his shoulders. Hajime curls up into a ball, making Nagito's heart squeeze, he only does that when he feels alone. Shaking the guilt off, he places a kiss to his cheek and then runs his hand through his hair.

Nagito turns and makes his way out their bedroom, noticing Souda still standing in the doorway. Souda's not looking into the room, he's looking at the floor. Nagito gently taps his shoulder making Souda jolt and step back out into the hallway. Nagito keeps the door of the bedroom open halfway. If Hajime wakes up and see's Nagito gone and the door closed he'll freak out.

 

"Hajime eventually went to sleep," Nagito said, turning on a dim light in the kitchen and walking over to the fridge.

"I'm sorry," Souda said. Nagito gets a cup out and pours two glasses of water out.

"I'm not the one you need to apologise to," Nagito responded, turning around and leaning back against the worktop. Souda's standing opposite him, his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm not apologising to him," he said stubbornly.

"You had no right saying that to him," Nagito said, keeping his voice down so he doesn't wake his sleeping husband. "Hajime has a really hard time dealing with everything that's happened, you saying things like that to him has only intensified that!"

"I'm sorry!" Souda whispered loudly, stepping closer.

"Like I siad," Komaeda started, "I'm not the person you should be apologising to."

"Like _I_ said: I'm not apologising to him."

"Well, you should," Nagito said, staring intently at Souda, "You're his best friend, and Hajime doesn't have many of them left." Something like regret flashes across his face and Nagito is reassured by that. "I'm gonna go back. It won't take long before Hajime realises I'm gone."

"He's asleep," Souda said, "How could he know you're gone?"

"I don't know but... it usually takes ten minutes and then he'll be hunting me down," Nagito laughed fondly, and picks up the glasses of water he poured. He turns back and sees Souda staring at him. "Goodnight Souda. You know where everything is, so if you want something, just help yourself."

"The thing I want is off limits," Souda muttered, almost inaudible, but he caught it.

"Sorry?" Nagito said, "Did Hajime say you couldn't have something-"

"It's nothing," Souda dismissed, turning around. "Goodnight Nagito."

"Souda," Nagito said, halting Souda's movements. "Hajime is really glad you're here... He would never admit it but... he's been really excited to see you."

"And you?" Souda questioned, looking over his shoulder. Nagito's confused as to why Souda's asking but answers anyway.

"If Hajime's happy, I'm happy," Nagito said, "And you being here makes him happy... well it did, until you opened your mouth and starting giving him a lecture."

"I'm sorry," Souda said, and starts walking again.

"Again," Nagito called after him, "I'm not the person you should be apologising to." Souda doesn't reply, but he doesn't say he's not going to say 'sorry' to Hajime...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loads of KomaHina in this chapter because of a certain plot that's coming up.


	12. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this in August :D :D

Hajime runs the brush through Nagito's damp tangled hair while they talk about Naegi and Togami's wedding. Hajime finds that he's looking forward to it. It's been awhile since his seen them both. Sure he speaks to Naegi occasionally, but it's only brief. The less contact he has with Naegi the better. At the end of the day he's a Wanted Person back there... But the wedding is going to be in Germany, making things really easy for Hajime. He's not a Wanted Person in that country; like he's not a Wanted Person in Paris.

"I wonder what the colour scheme will be..." Nagito thought aloud. Hajime hums in thought, brushing out a knot.

"Red, white, black and green," he answered, "Don't you think that's something they would go for?"

"I'm not entirely sure how you came to that conclusion," Nagito laughed. Hajime, gathers up Nagito's hair and starts tying it up into a short ponytail.

"Well... It is a Christmas wedding," Hajime responded, running his fingers through the ponytail.

"I didn't think about that," Nagito said. Hajime wraps his arms around Nagito from behind and rests his chin on his shoulder.

"Nagito not thinking of something?" Hajime gasped mockingly, "Never," he whispered. Nagito chuckles and shakes his head, his ponytail whipping Hajime in the face.

"Its only 7am," Nagito said, turning his head so he can see Hajime.

"You're so attractive with your hair up like that," Hajime murmured. Nagito smiles, turning pink. "I would," Hajime said, winking. Nagito laughs again and turns his head away.

"Caving?" he sang. Hajime laughs and kisses the back of Nagito's neck, slowly trailing more kisses down his neck and across his shoulder. "Hajime..." Nagito sighed, leaning back into him and tilting his head back. Hajime runs a hand along Nagito's chest and stomach, trailing it dangerously close to his crotch.

"If anyone's caving it's you..." Hajime muttered, pulling away and crawling off the bed. "Come on." He holds his hand out for Nagito to take.

"You know... This reminds me of the time, when we first started going out, that you turned me down," Nagito said, sitting cross legged on the bed. Hajime looks down at him and frowns, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't think I did," he protested. Nagito rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Okay, let's reminisce, shall we..."

 

_Hinata opens his mouth, allowing Komaeda's tongue access to explore. Komaeda has never done anything like this before, but he's willing to give everything to Hinata because he trusts him. He knows that Hinata won't discard him once he's done with him._

_"Wait." Hinata disconnects mouths and moves his hand from Komaeda's shoulder to the side of his neck, keeping his other hand on his hip. Komaeda looks down at Hinata and frowns._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, afraid of the answer. What if Hinata doesn't want him? What if he doesn't like him? Was he wrong about Hinata?_

_"Nothing," he replied, leaning up. Komaeda leans back and climbs off of him. "Sorry... I don't know if I'm... ready..." Hinata admitted. Komaeda lets out a sigh of relief and smiles brightly._

_"Don't worry," Komaeda responds. "You don't need to apologise. I understand." Hinata smiles at his reply and leans in, pecking Komaeda on the mouth, leaving Komaeda smiling softly. Hinata climbs off the bed and holds a hand out for Komaeda to take._

_"Come on."_

 

"Morning," Hajime muttered to Souda, as him and Nagito enter the kitchen. Hajime walks straight to the fridge and opens it up.

"Hajime..." Souda started, "Can we... talk?" Hajime takes in a deep, quiet breath and reaches for a bottle of water. He can feel both Souda's and Nagito's eyes on him from behind, and fiddles with the cap of the water before closing the fridge and turning around.

"Depends," Hajime replied, and takes a sip of water. Nagito shoots him a warning look, which he ignores. Souda rings his hands awkwardly and clicks his fingers. "Are you going to give me a lecture?" Hajime said sardonically.

"Hajime," Souda started.

"Actually," Hajime continued, pushing himself off of the fridge, "can it wait? I have something I need to do." Hajime walks from the room, ignoring Nagito, and heads for somewhere Souda won't find him.

Hajime thought he could listen to what Souda had to say... but he can't. He's not ready for his best friend, one of two people whose opinions matter to him, to say a load of stuff that is going to make him feel like hell. He doesn't understand what would make his best friend turn on him like that... There have only ever been three times where they have had an argument... In fact, one of those arguments was how they met...

 

_"That's MY block!" Hinata yelled at the boy with the red hair, who is currently hoarding all the blocks. Hinata doesn't understand why the kid needs so many._

_"No!" the red haired boy responded, "they're not yours! They're the nurseries_ actually _."_

_"I don't care. They're my blocks!" Hinata shouted, and snatches the blue block from the boys hands. The red haired boy starts crying hysterically making Hinata pause in his plan to run away. The boy continues to cry, his face getting red and wet from tears and snot. Hinata crouches down next to the boy and holds the block out. "Here you go," he said. The red haired boy stops crying and gently takes the block out of his hand._

_"T-thank yo-you," he hiccupped, wiping his right eye. Hinata loses balance and falls backwards onto his bum._

_"That okay," he said, "sharing is caring. My name is Hajime Hinata." Hinata sticks his hand out for the boy. The red haired boy looks at his hand weirdly and frowns._

_"What are you doing?" he asked._

_"This is how adults say 'hello'," Hinata replied, waving his hand slightly. The red haired boy takes his hand and Hinata sways their hands. "Now you say what YOUR name is," Hinata said to the boy._

_"Ohh," the boy exclaimed. "My name is Souda Kazuichi."_

_"Nice to meet you Souda," Hinata said and then added, "now you say 'nice to meet you Hajime'." Souda makes an 'oh' sound and shakes Hinata's hand again._

_"Nice to meet you Hajime. Let's be best friends forever."_

 

"Here." A blue block is thrown in Hajime's direction. He catches the cube in his right hand and studies it. Hajime's mouth goes dry and lump forms in his throat.

"You kept it..." Hajime muttered, glancing up at Souda. The red head smiles and sits down on the floor opposite him. Hajime's unsure of what to do, he glances away biting the inside of his mouth, preventing himself from saying anything. Not that there is anything _to_ say.

"It's a symbol of our friendship," Souda responded, "how could I not steal it from the nursery?" he continued, making Hajime laugh.

"A rebel since the age of two," Hajime commented, looking over to his best friend and throwing the blue block to him. Souda grins and stumbles to catch it, making Hajime roll his eyes. Silence stretches over them for a while, letting words come and go from Hajime's mouth that are unable to surface, because of a block at his lips that has been preventing him from saying a lot of things... for a long time now.

"I'm sorry," Souda said, breaking the silence. Hajime makes eye contact with him but is unable to show emotion.

"No..." he murmured. "You're right."

"No, I'm not," Souda said, automatically, "This is the first time I'll admit I'm wrong-"

"No, you're right," Hajime argued, weakly. "You were right about everything... I thought I was protecting the people I cared about... I never thought that _leaving_ was the thing I needed to protect them from..."

"Hajime... You're not making any sense," Souda said, carefully. Hajime takes in a deep breath and curls his hands into fists.

"I made the wrong choice by leaving," he continued, "I thought that if I left, Nagito couldn't get hurt... but I was wrong. I thought it was Kuzuryuu I was protecting him from, I thought it was Kuzuryuu that would hurt him... but that's what he wanted. He wanted me to leave Nagito... He wanted _me_ to be the one to hurt him." Hajime laughs bitterly and shakes his head. "'Love conquers all'..." Hajime sighed, "I should've listened to Nagito and worked it out together... So, you're right. I'm sorry for the way I reacted. You were right in what you said. I am selfish."

"You're not selfish," Souda said firmly. "I didn't mean anything I said! I said all of that stuff because I'm-"

"Stop," Hajime said, silencing Souda. "Please... I want to move on. I've not been in the past for a long time now... What you said dragged me back- and I want to escape it again. So, please. Can we move on from this." Hajime see's Souda's hesitant face but doesn't wonder why he _is_ so hesitant and doesn't get the chance.

"Okay," Souda said, smiling. Hajime returns the smile and lets the tension leave his body and mind.

 

"It wasn't my intension to eavesdrop... But I overheard the last part of your conversation," Nagito said, hearing Souda come into the kitchen. He turns around and stares at him intently. "What was you trying to say before Hajime shut you down?" Souda visibly tenses and drops his gaze.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Stop lying," Nagito said, almost irritated. "I'm not an idiot." Souda sighs and walks further into the room.

"I was prepared to tell Hajime... which has more consequences then telling you... so," Souda paused, and meets Nagito's eyes. "It started when Hajime left... you were drunk... very drunk..."

 

_Souda walks into Komaeda and Hajime's home... well, just Komaeda's, now Hajime has decided to piss off somewhere and not tell anyone! Who does he think he is? It's really starting to get to Souda, as much he doesn't want it to. He decided that Komaeda probably needs a friend right now. And Souda is Hajime's best mate, so who is there better to talk to than him?_

_When he walks into the living room, he's greeted by Komaeda sprawled out on the sofa surrounded by empty bottles and cans of alcohol... is that a_ joint _?_

_"Komaeda?" Souda said hesitantly, walking over to him. Komaeda is defiantly asleep... Perhaps waking him is not the best thing to do... Komaeda is basically like a bag of bones, Souda could easily lift him up the stairs to his bedroom. Yeah, that's probably for the best. Souda slides an arm behind Komaeda's head and puts the other under his legs, lifting him from the couch. A bottle rolls off of Komaeda's chest as he's lifted, and he groans in protest._

_Souda walks from the room, carrying an intoxicated Komaeda with him. Komaeda may not be in the best of ways at the moment, i.e. bags under his eyes, bones spouting out through his skin he's so slim, but Souda can't help but notice how attractive Komaeda is. I mean, he notices it all the time, but now, with Komaeda in his arms, open and vulnerable, he really notices it._

_Souda kicks open Komaeda's bedroom door and paces to the bed. The duvet is already pulled away from the mattress, making it easier to get him into bed. He lays Komaeda down gently, and places his arms and legs in a comfortable position. Souda can't help but stare at the exposed skin of Komaeda's waist. Swallowing, Souda pulls Komaeda's top down and places the duvet over him._

_Walking away quickly, and not looking back, Souda leaves the room before he does something he'll regret. Why is he having all these thoughts? He's not gay... and he did enough experimenting in college to know he's not bisexual... so why? Is Komaeda an exception? Maybe he's only attracted to Komaeda... Whatever this attraction is, it needs to stop for the while. Komaeda is never going to get over Hajime. And there is hope that Hajime will come back..._

_Hope? Is that what he's hoping for? Souda might not of realised until now but he_ has _always found Komaeda attractive..._

_Souda guesses he'll see how this plays out. For now, he needs to focus on getting Komaeda off of the alcohol and drugs, and actually start to get his life back on track. Hajime would never forgive him if he didn't at least try after seeing the state he's in. And he'd also never forgive him if he takes advantage of Komaeda's weak and vulnerable state. He's just got to keep his head clear._

 

Komaeda stares at Souda. Not knowing what to say. He... likes him?

"Don't tell Hajime that I'm... that I... well that I like you," Souda pleaded, "He'll... well I don't know what he'll do..." that's true. Nagito's not quite sure how Hajime will react... I doubt he'd take it _that_ seriously. Sure he's protective of Nagito, but he won't go as far as hating Souda for having _feelings_...

"I won't," Nagito responded eventually, and he see's Souda breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you told me..." he smiles at Souda, not knowing what else to do. What do you say in response to your husbands best friends love confession? This is pretty messed up now he thinks about it. How would Souda explain this to Hajime if he found out? He'll be pretty mad Nagito kept it a secret from him... that's the thing that's worrying him the most. That Hajime will be mad at him.

Shaking his head, Nagito takes the bottle of water he came into the kitchen to get, and decides it's best to avoid Hajime for a while and ponder this for a bit longer. The house is big enough... Maybe the library is the most ideal place to go, Hajime hardly ever goes in-

Nagito's train of thought is cut short, by a pair of lips pressed firmly against his. He widens his eyes and shoves Souda away from himself.

"W-what are you doing?" Nagito asked absurd. There's one thing to confess, you don't then go and kiss them if they reject you! Even though it wasn't a clear rejection you'd think it was pretty obvious! Married. Happily married to an amazing person with whom Nagito would like to die of old age with.

"Sorry," Souda muttered, retreating from the room. Nagito would've gone after him and demanded an explanation, but he's too shocked to do anything.

"Nagito I'm done. I've caved! Where are you-" Hajime stops mid sentence as he enters the kitchen. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," he laughed, rubbing Nagito's arm. "Nagito, what is it?" Hajime asked concerned. What's the best thing to do? Tell him? Nagito doesn't want to throw another bomb at Hajime and Souda's friendship... they've only started talking again and I'm sure it's not great at the moment...

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about," Nagito said brightly, smiling. "What was you saying?" Hajime gives him a sceptical look, one he knows all to well: Hajime doesn't believe jackshit that's coming out of his mouth. "Seriously, it's nothing to worry about," Nagito reassured, wrapping his arms around Hajime's waist and pulling him up against himself.

"You know I don't believe you, right?" Hajime said flatly, holding the tops of Nagito's arms.

"Yeah, I know." Hajime sighs at Nagito's response. "There is nothing to worry about," Nagito repeated, capturing Hajime's gaze, "I wouldn't lie to you." It's the truth. There is nothing for Hajime to worry about. Nothing will ever make Nagito leave Hajime; and he certainly will _never_ fall for anyone else.

"Okay," Hajime eventually said, still slightly sceptical. Nagito captures Hajime's mouth with his and then pulls him into a tight embrace.

"I love you," he murmured. Hajime's arms squeeze his slim frame at is words.

"I love you too," he responded. Even though they've been together for a long while now, those words still make Nagito's heart skip a beat.

 

A figure emerges from behind one of the large hedges outside the manner house. The snarl on the young mans lips could curl even the newest curd of milk. A firm hand on his shoulder breaks him out of their glare.

"Our best strategy of receiving him is to wait until he is alone." Sakura Oogami, his best detective, informs him with a calm expression. Technically she's more of a spy but her detective skills are unfathomable. "Nagito Komaeda usually leaves the house at around one on a Wednesday to go to the supermarket." A grin spreads across his face at that piece of information.

"Perfect," he said. He turns back to the manner house, his grin growing wider. This is what you get for ruining someone's life. Not long now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys... I feel bad for not updating until now... But, Happy New Year!<3


	13. (Dis)loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update!

The encounter with Souda is keeping Nagito up all night thinking. The consequences that not telling Hajime have... Nagito hates keeping secrets from him. They haven't kept anything from each other for a long time now... and he's not about to break that.

"Nagito..." Hajime mumbled against his chest. He looks down, his eyes already adjusted to the darkness in their room. "Why are you still awake? Your awakeness is keeping _me_ up." Nagito smiles and runs a hand along his husbands bareback.

"I don't think 'awakeness' is a word, muffin," he whispered. Hajime cuddles closer, nuzzling his neck and grumbling. "I'll try and go to sleep now."

"'ood." was his response. Nagito closes his eyes and slowly drifts off deciding he'll Hajime in the morning.

 

"Here's a morning muffin, for my muffin," Nagito said, placing a plate, with a muffin on, down onto the kitchen counter. Hajime smiles goofily and rolls his eyes, sitting down at the counter and picking the muffin up.

"What have you got to tell me then," Hajime asked, biting into the muffin. Nagito gives him a wide eyed look, which makes him chuckle. "Nagito, you are the worse at hiding things." Hajime finds it cute that Nagito is so awful at keeping secrets from him. The only thing is, he is highly aware that whatever it is he's keeping from him: is not good- the muffin supports this.

"This is why you were such a great detective," Nagito sighed, sitting opposite him. Hajime cringes at the word 'detective'... all that job did was bring him grief... he glances up from his food and smiles slightly at Nagito- almost always grief. "Souda has feelings for me."

Hajime freezes. What did he just say?

"What?" Hajime asked, setting his muffin down calmly. Nagito sighs and lowers his eyes to his hands, which he's fiddling with nervously.

"He told me last night." Hajime raises his eyebrows, which sends Nagito into a frenzy. "Not like that!" he exclaimed, "don't look at me like that! He told me in the kitchen, and asked me not to tell you." Hajime feels anger slowly creeping into his veins. Souda is supposed to be his best friend. He knows Nagito and Souda would never happen -not even in another life- but living in the same house with someone who is in love with his husband is just-

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" Hajime asked. Nagito looks up and shrugs his shoulders.

"I just..." he sighs and runs a hand through his untameable hair. "You and Souda only just sorted out your friendship... I didn't want to jeopardise your friendship again... And I don't see it as a problem-"

"Not a problem?" Hajime exclaimed, standing from his seat. "My best friend is in love with my husband, who happen to be living in the same house! And you think that is not a problem?" Nagito's lips part and he raises his eyebrows; contemplating.

"Well... when you put it that way..." Nagito quickly slams the door on that sentence and shakes his head. "He's not a problem. Souda and I-" he cringes and sighs. "Don't make me say it. No offence to the guy but... No."

"I'll decide if he's a problem or not!"

"He's not!" Nagito protested, standing from his seat and walking to Hajime.

"Has he tried something?" Nagito goes to reply, but closes his mouth. Hajime's whole bloodstream floods with fury. He grounds his teeth, his nostrils flaring. "I'm gonna kill him," he said darkly, going to leave the room.

"No, stop it Hajime." Nagito latches a hand around his arm and pulls him back. Hajime shoves him away and glares.

"He made a move on you!" Hinata yelled, "He's supposed to be my best friend! Best friends don't do that to one another! And I can't believe you thought it was nothing for me to worry about!"

"Hajime you're blowing this out of proportion." Hajime laughs bitterly and stalks from the room, leaving Nagito calling out to him.

 

Nagito immediately regretted it as soon as he said it. Of course Hajime is going to react this way, and he doesn't believe that he's 'blowing it out of proportion'; he'd react exactly the same way. Hajime and Souda's friendship is not at it's best at the moment, and maybe Hajime would've reacted different if his friendship wasn't so raw at the moment. Nagito has basically rubbed salt into the wound, making everything worse... and that final sentence he said before Hajime left...

Nagito sighs and slumps down onto the kitchen floor. Hajime's face before he left... he looked so astonished, like Nagito had said something completely despicable...

Perhaps he did.

 

Hajime storms into Souda's room and dumps a bottle of ice cold water over his head.

"Fuck!" he yelled, rolling over and sitting up straight. He climbs out of bed and glares at Hajime, his eyes narrowed so tightly they're almost closed. "What the hell Hajime?" he exclaimed.

"That's for making a move on my husband," he responded, throwing the bottle at him. Souda bats it away and scowls.

"Nagito told you?"

"I guessed he was keeping something from me," Hajime replied, "turns out he was." Hajime balls his hands up into fists and clenches his jaw. He's going to do something he'll regret if he doesn't leave.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Souda muttered, "I developed the feelings a long time ago... I thought I was over it-"

" _It_ ," Hajime laughed, "We're talking about my husband here! Not some creature! How could you do this to me? We're supposed to be best friends. How could you?" Hajime said, gasping for air. Souda swipes his wet hair back and sighs; a muscle jumping in his jaw.

"I'm sorry."

Hajime takes a step back and shakes his head; laughing. " _That word means nothing to me anymore_." Feeling an overwhelming sense of betrayal, he turns and stalks from the room. That word is meaningless. Its thrown around so much that it has no meaning anymore. He's lost count of the times he's said that pathetic word. One word does not change what has been said or done. Saying 'I'm sorry' won't change anything. It doesn't take away the emotions caused. Doesn't retract the action made.

It's pointless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was so short, but I needed to get something up!  
> The chapters will be like this from now on: it makes it easier for me to update.
> 
> Thanks for reading :-)


	14. Come with me

_Today I lost the love of my life. One minute I was saying goodbye to him, kissing him and telling him I love him, and the next... Well, the living room was trashed, there was blood on the floor and he was no where to be seen..._

_I'm emailing you because I need your help._

_Help me, please._

_I need to find him._

_He's alive. I can feel it._

_Help me._

 

~Four Hours Earlier~

Hajime pads into his bedroom, making jumper paws and sighing. He stops in the doorframe and blinks slowly, finding something to say to his husband, who is lounging on their bed; hugging the panda's.

"I didn't mean to be so horrible to you," Hajime said, walking into the room and closing the door behind himself. He walks towards the bed and crawls over to Nagito; sinking into the mattress.

"You wasn't," Nagito said, giving him a straight smile. "I was horrible. I should've told you-"

"I'm so sick of playing the blame game," Hajime snapped, not at Nagito, but at himself. "I get why you didn't tell me straight away... but at least you told me." Hajime means it too. It's not like Nagito didn't tell him for weeks, it was literally a night. He told him in the morning, only finding out the night before.

"You forgive me then?" Nagito asked. Hajime smiles and takes his hand; laying down next to him and kissing his forehead.

"There is nothing to forgive," he responded. Nagito smiles and laces their fingers together. "I love you."

"I love you too muffin."

 

~Two Hours Earlier~

Hajime chuckles lightly as Nagito nuzzles his neck with his nose, occasionally kissing his skin.

"I need to go shopping," Nagito mumbled, cuddling him close. Hajime groans at the thought of his husband leaving their bed, and burrows his face into the crook of his neck. "Muffin..." Hajime's heart always melts at Nagito's term of endearment. He wouldn't ever say it out loud, but he loves it when he calls him 'muffin'.

"The shop can wait," Hajime said, squirming to get underneath Nagito, who rolls atop him and gently caresses his face. "I, however, cannot." Nagito laughs and places their foreheads together.

"Come with me then," Nagito proposed. Hajime grunts, making him laugh again.

"I'll warm the couch up for when you get back," Hajime said, kissing Nagito's mouth. "Now, lets take a shower." Hajime wriggles out from under his husband and pulls him out of bed. Nagito lets himself be pulled into the bathroom and into the shower.

 

~One Hour Earlier~

"Souda's been gone since this morning, maybe you should call him," Nagito said, sitting down onto the couch next to Hajime. The thought of even speaking to him makes Hajime want to punch something. "You could at least look like you care as if he's been abducted or something," Nagito said, elbowing him.

"I doubt he's been abducted," Hajime said, "Now go, the sooner you go-"

"the quicker I'll be back," Nagito finished, earning a playful punch from Hajime. "Alright, see you in forty minutes maximum."

"Yep!" Hajime chimed, cupping his face and kissing his mouth. "I love you."

"I love too, muffin," Nagito muttered, engaging in another kiss. "Want anything specific?" Hajime shakes his head kisses his mouth again. The only thing he wants is for Nagito to hurry up with the shopping and be back on the couch with him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," Hajime muttered, kissing his forehead, cheeks and mouth. "Now hurry up!" Nagito laughs and stands from the couch.

"I love you too," he said, glancing over his shoulder and smiling, before closing the front door.

 

The sound of something smashing from in the kitchen, jolts Hajime out of a restless nap. He blinks sleepily and rubs his face. _What the fuck was that_? he wondered, rolling off of the couch and shuffling toward the kitchen.

"Souda if that's you smashing my kitchen up..." he trails off when he sees it empty, a glass broken near the centre kitchen counter. It must of just fallen off the edge. As he goes to clear it up, the front door closing piques his attention. "Nagito?" he called out, walking back into the living room. He peers into the hall and see's it empty. Nagito's coat and shoes no where to be seen.

He turns around and walks back into the living room. He freezes in his spot. His heart beats hard and fast. The room spins wildly.

Standing by the couch is Kuzuryuu.

"H-how..." Is all he can muster.

"Time to go Hajime." Hajime winces at his name. This is not happening. He's still asleep on the couch, he just needs to wake up- he just need to WAKE UP! He pinches his arm. Nothing. He pinches it again, harder; digging his fingernails into his skin. Still nothing.

"This is not happening... this is not happening..." he muttered, his breathing coming quickly. He can sense a panic attack coming on. The blood pounds in his ears, black spots appearing in his vision, his whole body trembles-

He lunges for his phone, snatching it off of the coffee table. Kuzuryuu grabs his wrist, yanking him forward. Hajime twists his arm around, as far as it can go without breaking; making Kuzuryuu let go. He kicks him in the chest, sending him flying into the couch.

With Kuzuryuu down, he runs into the kitchen and picks out an IPhone clip. He quickly works the sim card out of his phone and swallows it; discarding his phone on the counter. He turns, planning to leave, but Kuzuryuu is in the doorway; blocking the exit. Blocking his escape.

"I'm not letting you get away this time," Kuzuryuu said, "I've worked too hard for this. Too many people have died for this. Come with me. Come with me and Komaeda remains safe and alive."

" _You stay away from him_!" Hajime screamed, the panic disappearing and being replaced with pure raw fury.

"Then come with me," Kuzuryuu responded calmly, stretching his hand out. Hajime looks from his hand to the kitchen knives, and back again. Kuzuryuu's eyes follow his gaze, and Hajime knows its too late. He lunges for the knives and pulls one free, but so does Kuzuryuu; successfully slashing a cut along his arm. Hajime hisses in pain and swipes the knife across Kuzuryuu's thigh. He falls to his knees with a curse, allowing Hajime to exit the kitchen; but not before sustaining a cut to his left leg.

He half runs into the living room. So close to the front door. So close-

He feels a sharp hard blow to the back of his head, the skin of the back of his neck splitting open. He falls down, the room spinning, everything duplicating. He see's two boot covered feet, step into his vision. Kuzuryuu's face looks at him sideways, a half grin on his face. His mouth moves and his voice comes after; but whatever he was intended to hear: he doesn't. The words mash together as his vision goes black and his eyes slide close.

His last thought was of Nagito, telling him he loves him before smiling over his shoulder and leaving the house.

 

_Today I lost the love of my life. One minute I was saying goodbye to him, kissing him and telling him I love him, and the next... Well, the living room was trashed, there was blood on the floor and he was no where to be seen..._

_I'm emailing you because I need your help._

_Help me, please._

_I need to find him._

_He's alive. I can feel it._

_Help me._

**From:** _Nagito Komaeda_

 **To:** _Makoto Naegi, Byakuya Togami, Kyoko Kirigiri, Leon Kuwata, Souda Kazuichi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! *waves*  
> Thanks for reading this fic so far! :-)


	15. Tick Tock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FEELING MOTIVATED

How is this possible?” Souda asked, steadying himself against the couch. Nagito stares helplessly at the puddle of red in the middle of his living room; two knives discarded close by.  
The whole world is pure white noise. He feels like floating from the situation. The only thing holding him down is gravity; which is like a dead weight pinning him to his place. This is all his fault… Why couldn’t he protect him?

He knows Hajime’s OK. He has to be. Nagito knew he shouldn’t of left. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach when he pulled off the driveway. He should of listened to his instincts…  
Every fibre of his being is telling him Hajime is OK though. He would’ve felt it if something awful had happened to him.

“Nagito.” The air around him stops buzzing. He glances up motionlessly. Souda is looking at him, pale and concerned. Nagito sways slightly, before walking from the room. “Nagito,” Souda repeated. Nagito stops a few steps from the kitchen.

“Let’s just wait for replies from my email.” He’s speaking but he can’t hear himself… It’s like he’s not there. He’s just looking in on the world blankly; unable to do anything. He feels numb. He has no emotion… Everything is just light and untouchable; he’s untouchable. He’s teetering on the boarder of a large fall and the slightest thing could send him over the edge, but if he was to fall: he wouldn’t feel a thing.

  
Souda watches Nagito leave the room. Souda's a nervous wreck, and Nagito being so unresponsive is making everything ten times worse.

Hajime’s been abducted? It must be Kuzuryuu. There is no one else who would do this… The blood… Is that Hajime’s? Or is it someone else’s?  
Souda braces his hands against the couch and breathes in deeply. He’s not a detective, he can’t see what Nagito can see. That’s if Nagito is seeing anything at all. The guy is like a walking time bomb… He’s so calm he’s explosive. Souda has never felt so much unease radiating off of one person before in his entire life. He’s going to have to tread carefully. Anything could send Nagito over the edge of that cliff he’s clearly swaying on.

A light ding from Nagito’s laptop brings the world back into focus. It must be a reply from one of the many people he emailed.  
Souda shuffles over to it, barely containing his trembling. He kneels down to the coffee table and opens it up.

It’s from someone called Leon Kuwata… That name rings a bell for Souda… He’s one of the detectives that was trying to clear Hajime’s name; the guy from the prison… Who wasn’t actually a convict…  
Souda shakes his head, _too much information to get his head around_. He clicks on the email and reads its contents:

_I’m in._

**From:** _Leon Kuwata_

 **To:** _Nagito Komaeda_

Souda relaxes slightly. He’s glad someone is going to come and help; being alone with Nagito is unnerving… It’s like being around a ticking time bomb. Souda can practically hear the count down.  
He clicks on the reply button and starts typing out a response:

_You need to hurry. Nagito is going to have a break down and I don’t think I’ll be able to calm him down._

**To:** _Leon Kuwata_

 **From:** _Nagito Komaeda_

Souda wasn’t expecting a response from his email, but he gets one.

_Take cover._

**From:** _Leon Kuwata_

 **To:** _Nagito Komaeda_

Souda shouldn’t, but he finds himself smiling slightly. Those two words are so fitting giving the circumstances that it’s almost comical.

Another email coming through slaps the smile off of his face, but relaxes him even more.

_We’re on our way._

**From:** _Makoto Naegi_

 **To:** _Nagito Komaeda_

The only person who has yet to respond is Kirigiri… Someone else who was trying to clear Hajime’s name…

Hajime…

Souda sighs and stands up. He feels like shit. The last thing he wanted was for Hajime to be hating him… They were- are best friends. What he said to him the other day was all past thoughts. The real reason he went off on one was purely because he was jealous of him and Nagito’s relationship. Which is pathetic. They’re married for fucks sake! Souda was the best man!  
And now he’s gone. Gone and all Souda can do is replay the last thing Hajime ever said to him…

 _That word means nothing to me anymore_ '.

Souda clenches his teeth and kicks the coffee table, the laptop going down with a crash. He raises his hands to his head and grips his hair, ripping the beanie off and throwing it onto the floor.  
His hair trembles along with his shaking hands, as he grips fistfuls of his hair, and attempts to steady his breathing and angry beating heart.  
Everything is so shit. Just shit.

He lowers his hands, breathing in deeply; refraining himself from screaming. He feels like every nerve in his body is shaking. He’s surprised he hasn’t collapsed. The anger. It’s consuming.

He takes another deep breath and turns, planning to check up on Nagito; but a figure by the entrance of the living room stops him.

“I didn’t want to say anything in case you combusted,” the person said, leaning lazily against the doorframe. He has red hair and is wearing mostly leather. He looks like a biker who has randomly strolled in off of the street. “The door handle has been screwed off,” he said mindlessly, “I’m guessing that’s how they got in.”

“'They'?” Souda said, his voice hoarse. He clears it and puts his hands in his pockets. This guy is surprisingly intimidating.

“Yes, Kuzuryuu wouldn’t work alone,” he confirmed dismissively. “Leon Kuwata, I'm here so quickly as I was already in the country,” he added, pushing himself from the doorframe and into the room; holding a gloved hand out. Souda takes it hesitantly, afraid the guy will rip his arm out of his socket.

“I’m Souda Kazuichi,” he said in return. Kuwata nods and retracts his hand.

“I know,” he said and looks at the wall behind Souda; probably at all the photographs- wait a minute.

“You know?” Souda said ridiculously. Kuwata nods in response, his eyes trailing to the knives and blood a few paces away. “How?”

“Hajime had three people he wanted protected while he was away,” Kuwata explained, his voice distant as his eyes narrowed in concentration. “You, Komaeda and someone called Hagakure was on it- where’s Komaeda?” Kuwata asked, looking at Souda questioningly.

Souda feels even worse now. He called Hajime selfish. _Selfish_. When all along, even when he wasn’t here, he was looking out for other people… Everything Souda thought has turned out to be wrong… He needs to find Hajime… He needs to find him and apologise, even if he refuses to listen, he needs him to know how sorry he is.

“Where’s Komaeda?” Kuwata repeated. Souda’s eyes focus, but he’s still so distracted.

“Kitchen- if you’d excuse me…” He walks past Kuwata and into the hall. How could he be so horrible to Hajime? He doesn’t know the half of it and he went and treated him like shit. How despicable.


	16. Cracked

Komaeda has been staring at the same thing for a solid half an hour now. A photograph on the kitchen wall of Hajime and himself. It was taken in a photo booth. In order from the first photo to the last is: them smiling at the camera, then laughing whilst looking at one another, the third is them smiling fondly at each other; and the final one is of them kissing.

Its a nice set of pictures but Kuwata is starting to worry Komaeda's having a break down. He's just staring blankly at it. Kazuichi was right, he's going to have a break down...

Which reminds Kuwata of how the red head had just left the room in a sort of trance. He looked like he was arguing with himself. Whatever it is, he better get over it. He doesn't think he could deal with two people having a mental break down.

The front door opening and closing brings him back. With a final glance at Komaeda, Kuwata darts from the kitchen. Just walking into the living room with a few duffle bags, is a small guy with brown hair, and a tall guy with blonde hair and glasses. This must be Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami. Hajime often spoke about them.

"Who are you?" the tall blonde asked. Kuwata takes his leather gloves off and holds a hand out to the smaller one.

"Leon Kuwata, I'm a friend of Hajime's. Komaeda emailed me," he replied.

"Makoto Naegi," the small guy replied, "and this is Byakuya Togami." Kuwata nods, putting faces to those names. "Where's Komaeda?" Naegi asked. Kuwata points over his shoulder to the kitchen.

"We should leave him for a bit... he's gone a bit-" Kuwata waves a hand in front of his face. "Here's not entirely here at the moment." Naegi nods and drops his bags on the floor.

"Naegi?" Kuwata looks to his left and see's Kazuichi has decided to come back.

"Hey, Kazuichi," Naegi said, "Its nice to see you again-" he waves his hands around, laughing awkwardly. "Obviously the circumstances could of been better-"

"Its okay," he said, cutting him off. "Has Nagito made an appearance yet?"

"I doubt Komaeda will be in any state to help us with the investigation at this point in time." Everyone turns to the door. Kirigiri walks in, pushing a lock of violet hair behind her ear. "Let's establish what happened here before we discuss anything further." Everyone moves to the puddle of drying blood and kneels down, looking at the knives. Straight to the point as usual.

"I hope that's Kuzuryuu's," Kazuichi commented. Kuwata glances up and see's the guy is pretty pale.

"I've had a good look around," Kuwata said standing up. "Here's what I think happened." Everyone stands up and looks at him. "Kuzuryuu and whoever was working for him, broke into the house by unscrewing the handle off. Now, I believe Kuzuryuu made a distraction in the kitchen, getting Hajime from the lounge, which allowed the others to get into the house." Kuwata gestures to the floor and points to the knives. "Hajime and Kuzuryuu had a fight in the kitchen, and as Hajime's come back in here someone has ambushed him."

"That seems most likely," Kirigiri said, looking deep in thought. "Well, if we get a sample of the blood from the puddle and the knives, and run some tests; we'll know for sure."

"Also, I'll try and get some finger prints from the glass in the kitchen," Kuwata said. "That should help us-" The sound of glass and china being smashed from inside the kitchen, catches everyone's attention.

"What on earth-" Kazuichi runs to the kitchen, and by the look on his face as he enters- Komaeda has finally cracked.

 

Nagito throws anything he can get his hands on at the floor and walls. He’s so useless. He couldn’t protect Hajime. What a pointless and useless human being be is. He bets Hajime hates him for not being able to protect him; he sure hates himself. He promised nothing would ever happen to him again. Oh, how pathetic he is for making such a vow. He lets out a bitter laugh and kicks a stool flying across the large kitchen.  
If Kuzuryuu was after him, Hajime would’ve been able to protect him, because his husband is smart and strong. Nagito is weak and thick. How stupid he was in thinking that nothing could ever harm his husband. His muffin.  
He’s such a disgusting and pathetic excuse for a husband. He should’ve just gotten himself killed. He should’ve let Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu kill him all those years ago. He should’ve stopped Hajime from protecting him and just let them take their threats to life and annihilated his existence. At least then maybe Hajime could’ve found someone worthy of him. Someone better than Nagito. Someone who could’ve prevented all of this from happening-  
But no.  
Hajime had to chose him. Had to fall in love with such a worthless creature that doesn’t even deserve to be looked at by someone like Hajime…  
Oh… If Hajime saw him now. Destroying their kitchen in pure rage, he’d be shocked and disappointed that Nagito is that weak, he’s resulted to destroying everything they worked for-

Nagito drops a plate onto the floor with a flash of recognition.  
That’s not what Hajime would want… He’d want Nagito to pull himself together… He’d tell him that everything was going to be OK…

Nagito breaks down then. Falling to his knees and crying hysterically. Wailing and choking on his own tears. How could he let such a horrible thing happen to him? This is all his fault… All his fault…

“Nagito! This is not your fault, calm down!” He feels a hand touch his shoulder, and immediately recoils; pushing the person away. “Nagito-” he looks up, blurry eyed, and sees Souda standing near him looking worried. If he had the emotion he’d scoff.

“Leave me alone.” The words are distant. He doesn’t know if he said them aloud or in his head.

“Nagito, you need to pull yourself together. For Hajime’s sake-” hearing Souda say his husbands name, Nagito screams. A loud, hollow sound of grief. He pours all his anger and misery into that screech of helplessness.

“You’re partly to blame for this!” Nagito shouted, his voice raw. His throat is sore from screaming and sobbing- and his voice itself sounds strained and cracked and broken. Much like how he’s feeling.

“Nagito… What are you talking about?” Souda asked, taking a step back. Nagito glares at him with pure hatred and defiance. How dense is he? Or is he just acting like nothing he’s done has affected anything that happened now?

“If you hadn’t of said all those god awful things to Hajime, maybe he wouldn’t of reacted so badly to finding out you have feelings for me!” Nagito screeched, broken glass piercing his skin from how hard he has to press against the floor to stop himself from collapsing again. “Maybe then he wouldn’t of argued with you! Which means you could’ve been here while I was gone! YOU COULD’VE DONE SOMETHING IF YOU WERE HERE!”

“That’s enough!” An authoritative voice erupts in the kitchen, but Nagito is so worn out from the speech he just gave, that he just sags against the cupboard behind him. If it wasn’t for the cupboard he would’ve just been laying in all the broken glass and china.

“Come on Komaeda.” A gentle and warming familiar voice is close to him- and a small arm is soon resting around his shoulders. Nagito flinches at their touch and glances to his right. Staring at him with concerned and sad hazel green eyes is Makoto Naegi. Nagito allows Naegi to help him up, tears filling in the corner of his eyes again. “We’re going to find Hajime and bring him back,” Naegi murmured. Nagito absorbs those words, allowing them to lift him up. He hopes and preys that those words are true. That it’s possible to bring him back… Bring him home…

Nagito limply walks from the room, Naegi supporting him. His eyes unleash more tears.  
He feels numb again. That burst of fury and hatred has worn off, and he’s back on the cliffs edge. This time he plans to remain on the ground. For Hajime’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone! <3 :)


	17. 'Okay'

Naegi glances around the living room. The blood has been scrubbed from the floor, and the knives have been cleaned and put in the kitchen. He stares at where the blood used to be, with a deep frown. The blood was Hajime's... There wasn't enough to suggest that whatever it was that caused damage had been fatel... though that doesn't mean much. He could've been stabbed, piercing a vital organ... But then again, Kuzuryuu wouldn't go to all that trouble to just kill him.

Komaeda walks into the living room, glances around once, tightens his jaw, and then walks out again. Naegi's worried about him. He managed to calm Komaeda down... but then the blood results came back and it sent him into another frenzy. Naegi has never seen anything like it. He was scared he was going to hurt himself.

"Naegi." He looks in the direction his name was called, and sees everyone -except Komaeda- gathered around the multiple computers that have been set up. He makes his way over to the group and stands besides Togami, who is sitting at a computer.

"I'm looking to see if there are any abandoned pieces of land, or sublets, that have been occupied recently," he said, typing away on the keyboard. A bunch of files come up on screen, and Naegi does his best to scan the information before it gets covered by another file.

"You think Kuzuryuu most likely bought something like that?" Naegi asked, "To hide out in?" It's the most reasonable explanation.

"It's not like he can be in public places, he's a world wide wanted murderer," Kuwata commented. And some other things, that Naegi won't say out loud.

"Hajime's phone has the sim card missing." Everyone turns around, looking in the direction of Komaeda. His face is serious and set hard. Naegi can feel the unease and tension in the room. Komaeda is a walking bomb. Anything could set him off on a rampage again, and Naegi really doesn't feel like being the cross fire if -when- he does. "I'm guessing he swallowed it," Komaeda added, walking further into the room; clutching his husbands phone so tight, his pale knuckles are paper white.

"That's smart," Kirigiri said, folding her arms across her chest. "But it's useless if he doesn't activate it."

"True," Kazuichi agreed, "I doubt he swallowed a whole phone. Which means he has to get one." Naegi frowns in thought. How could Hajime activate his sim card without a phone? There is no way... He obviously swallowed it so he could communicate with Komaeda, most likely... And they could track him once it's been inserted into a phone, but-

"I doubt Kuzuryuu has phones lying around," Kuwata said, "unless he, somehow, manages to steal one, there is no way for us to contact him."

"Maybe a laptop?" Naegi said, holding his chin thoughtfully. Kuwata rolls his eyes and sits down on the couch. "Don't roll your eyes. It's possible."

"You rolled your eyes?" Togami asked, his eyes cold.

"Why would Kuzuryuu leave a laptop for Hajime to easily access?" Kazuichi asked, eyeing Togami and Kuwata; tensing at being in the middle of their glaring contest. Naegi nods and perches on the arm of the couch.

"True..." Naegi muttered. Togami stands from his chair and walks to Naegi, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. Naegi relaxes upon the touch of his fiancé. "Why would Kuzuryuu do anything?"

"That is the million dollar question," Kuwata said exasperated, leaning his head back against the couch and closing his eyes. "Has he always been like this?"

"No," Kazuichi answered, "he hasn't. None of them have. Pekoyama was a loyal person. Her and Hajime used to be really good friends; I don't understand why she'd turn on him. Not to mention Fujisaki. She was the kindest person I'd ever met, why was she involved? And Oowada! Him and Hajime were inseparable, when they were drunk," Kazuichi added, "It actually made me quite jealous... Not that _that_ has anything to do with anything- I'm just saying."

"There's more to this," Kirigiri said. "I've looked into the background of everyone we know that's involved, and nothing drastic happened to any of them- not to turn them all to murder."

"They murdered people in authority, and people who wanted to have authority," Togami said, folding his arms across his chest and frowning thoughtfully. Naegi bites his lower lip, that's true. Why though?

"Oowada said it has something to do with allowing people to do what they want," Kuwata said, leaning forward on the couch. "He said that people have 'Rights' and that authority figures are 'taking away their Rights'."

"Murdering people is a Right?" Naegi said ridiculously. "That's insane thinking! Who in their right mind would believe that?"

"Pekoyama, Kuzuryuu, Oowada, Fujisaki- and many more that we are unaware of," Kirigiri said, answering Naegi's rhetorical question.

"We're just going around in a circle," Kuwata said, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Naegi nods in agreement. They're just back to the original question: Why? And why would people, like the named four, believe that what they were doing was right?

A loud smash gains everyone's attention. Komaeda is standing in the centre of the living room, glass at his feet. He's staring at them all with furious eyes; it's unnerving and frightening, Naegi has never seen Komaeda look like that before. His hands are balled into tight white-knuckled fists, that are shaking with built up tension.

"I've been standing here, listening to you all talk meaningless shit," Komaeda said, his voice low and harsh. "None of you are talking about how I'm going to get Hajime back." He picks up a vase and throws it against a wall. Naegi jumps at the sound, feeling himself pale as Komaeda comes closer to the group; his jaw sharp. "Do something constructive!" he yelled, "I did not ask you all here to question the reason behind why Kuzuryuu, and a load of _dead_ people, went fucking phycotic. I asked you here, so you would help me get my husband back. None of you have done any of that so far. SO DO SOMETHING! _NOW!_ "

"What do you want us to do?" Kazuichi exclaimed, Naegi shakes his head- he needs to stop talking. "Hajime has been taken somewhere, and Togami is going to find where- it's just going to take time. So instead of smashing the house up and yelling at us, why don't you help?" Kazuichi stares Komaeda down, his eyes wide and angry. Naegi quickly stands in front of him and meets Komaeda's eyes.

"Komaeda, we're going to find him," Naegi said calmly. Komaeda visibly bites the inside of his mouth; his whole body tensing. "Komaeda-"

"Don't." That one word was said with so much force. So much, it could've knocked someone over. Komaeda angles his face away and buries his hands in his hair, gritting his teeth and crouching down on the floor. " _Oh my god_ ," he sheathed out, squeezing his closed so tightly he looks like he's in pain. " _Oh my god_ ," he repeated. " _Hajime_!" he screamed. Naegi kneels down in front him, ignoring Togami's warning, and places his hands on his shoulders. Komaeda flinches, smacking Naegi in the face.

"Makoto!" Togami exclaimed. Naegi holds a hand up, stopping him.

"I'm fine," Naegi said. And it's true. Sure his face stings, but he's fine. Komaeda is not, and he needs help. He needs a friend. Naegi grabs Komaeda's face with one hand; squeezing his shoulder with the other. He will make him see sense. He will make him realise that spiralling out of control is not going to help anyone; especially not Hajime. "Komaeda you need to snap out of this," Naegi said calmly, but sternly. Komaeda shakes his head, his lip trembling.

"I can't... I can't..." Naegi tightens his hold on his shoulder and pushes his face up so he's looking at him. Even if Komaeda refuses to open his eyes, he needs to know Naegi can see _him_.

"Yes. Yes you can," Naegi said forcefully. "You have to. For Hajime's sake. All of this yelling, and blaming yourself, is not going to help bring him back. You need to _focus_. You need to stay hopeful and optimistic. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for _Hajime_." Komaeda opens his eyes, their glossy and puffy, the bags under them indicating he hasn't slept in a while; Naegi's heart goes out to him. He must be going through hell...

"I can't..." Komaeda said again. Naegi shakes him slightly, getting him to refocus on his eyes. Naegi pins him with a fierce stare and clenches his jaw.

"Yes you can. What you're feeling right now- I can't relate to it. And I'm not about to sit -kneel- here and claim I understand, when I don't. But what I do know is that when you're going through hell, you keep going. You don't stop in the centre. You _have_ to keep going. Hajime is counting on us. On you. You need to pull yourself together." Komaeda lets out a sob and ducks his head, giving out a low groan full of grief and pain. Naegi feels his heart give a tight squeeze, seeing Komaeda in so much pain; suffering this much. He can't even begin to imagine what he's feeling- thinking.

"Okay..." Komaeda whispered, his voice sore. He looks up, his eyes certain and -for once- clear. "Okay." He sniffs and nods his head. Naegi suspects he's nodding for himself; not for Naegi. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice rest of the week :')


	18. 'Subletting Ninety'

He may be lying on a soft mattress, but there is no comfort. He may be surrounded by warm air, but he feels cold.

It's a struggle to open his eyes. He knows that when he does, what he sees is going to make him want to fall back into the darkness; at least then the pain is numb. And he doesn't mean the back of his head.

The throbbing at the back of his head makes the room spin. He feels nauseous. Not sick. Nauseous. The type of feeling one gets when they're feeling nervous and are anticipating something.

He feels full of dread.

"Hin-at-ta?" He remains still on the bed. His body feels heavy; like there are unmovable weights tied at his wrists and ankles. "Haji-me?" Hajime plies his eyes open, only for them to fall shut again. "Hajime!" He tries to open them again, looking forward through slitted eyes; the world blurry. It's no use, he can practically feel the bags under them, weighing his eyes closed. "Hajime, don't make me force you awake." The way that sentence was said: was so calm, and sounded exasperated. It infuriates Hajime. How dare this person have the audacity to be irritated that he's incapable of keeping his eyes open, when he's been whacked round the back of head- and has probably lost a pint of blood.

"Fuck you," Hajime grumbled, forcibly plying his eyes open. The room spins as he raises himself up. The nausea he's feeling twists around in his stomach. He hardly notices what he's doing, as everything is moving slower than it should be, until he's being pulled off of whatever he's laying on; vomiting everywhere. Good. He hopes he's soaked whoever was just trying to wake him up.

"I need a doctor in here!" Hajime's ears ring, and a shooting pain goes through his head at the sudden yelling. He's pulled through to a bright white room, and roughly thrown onto a lumpy bed. His head is spinning, and his eyes don't know where to look. He feels like he's drunk whilst riding the Tea Cups at a fun fair.

"H-he has a concussion!" a squeaky voice stammered. Hajime squeezes his eyes close and grips the bed, trying to ease the spinning. "Which is not s-surprising considering he was hit on the b-back of the head. You're l-lucky he wasn't paralysed and blinded, it was close to the top of his s-spine-"

"Will you shut up?" A low voice ridicules the doctor. At least Hajime thinks it's the doctor.

"I'm s-sorry..." Hajime feels a sharp prick on his right arm, making him wince. "He's lost t-too much blood. I'm give-giving him a blood transfusion now." Hajime attempts to move- he doesn't want anyone putting anything into his blood stream! "Keep h-him still!" He feels a pair of strong hands pin him to the bed, and another pair hold his ankles. Hajime tries to kick out, tries to lurch forward- but he's too dizzy and weak to do anything.

He can sense the darkness creeping back. He reaches for it; glad to be taken away from this situation. He hopes he doesn't wake up. Or when he does, Nagito will be there, holding him close and telling him that he loves him...

"Nagito..." Hajime choked out, before falling back into unconsciousness.

 

Nagito riffles through some papers that Togami printed. They're sublets and pieces of land recently bought. One of these has got to be owned by Kuzuryuu. Nagito picks his phone up and dials another number of another sublet. Hoping that this is the one. This is Kuzuryuu's land.

"Hello, this is subletting seventy." A female voice answers the phone, sending waves of disappointment through Nagito's stomach. Although, if Kuzuryuu's smart, he wouldn't answer his own phone.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me," Nagito said, keeping his fingers crossed. "I recently spoke to the owner of this subletting, a blonde guy; I was wondering what his name was- for future reference."

"I'm sorry, the owner of this subletting is a dark haired female," the woman replied, "you may have the wrong number." Nagito sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. Another dead end. He doesn't even bother saying anything back, he just hangs up. This is useless. He wishes there was some other way of finding Hajime. He wishes he could connect telepathically to his husband, find out if he's okay, ask him where he is...

Nagito aggressively scribbles over sublet seventy, tearing a hole in the paper. He snaps his pencil and shoves all the useless, pathetic files off of the table- ignoring Souda as he steps over them. Nagito knows Hajime is okay, but for how long? Is Kuzuryuu's aim to ask him to join their sick cult of murderers? Hajime will refuse. Does that mean he'll be killed after? He'll be a loose end, someone they'll have to destroy- wipe off the face of the earth.

"I'm getting too old for this..." Nagito muttered, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose again- it momentarily gives his mind some time to think, without an insistent throbbing.

"We'll find him," Naegi said, picking the files up. Nagito opens his eyes and looks at the brunette. "You just need to hold onto that hope we talked about." Nagito nods. Hajime was not the most hopeful person, but he still looked on the bright side of things -even though he tended to boarder on giving up- he still carried on. Nagito loved that about him. No matter what, Hajime always hung on.

"I know," Nagito said, curling his hands into fists. "I won't take any other outcomes. I will get him back." Naegi smiles and hands Nagito another sublet. He takes it, giving everything he has into not screaming and ripping the paper up.

_I will get you back Hajime. Even if I die doing so._

 

Souda ignores Nagito's outburst, stepping over the files, and continues his trek to the kitchen. He really can't be doing with anymore shouting competitions. He's just glad Naegi's here to sort him out. Souda wouldn't of been able to deal with it. He feels for Nagito, he really does... He understands what he's going through. Hajime was -is- his best friend. They've been with each other practically their whole lives. He even _worked hard_ to get into the college Hajime wanted to go to- scared he'll leave him and get new friends...

Which he did anyway. Even though he never left Souda, and always made him feel included, he still had other friends. Souda is not the jealous type, but he did get jealous when Hajime hung out with his other friends. He now thinks maybe he should've told Hajime he didn't like his mates- maybe then Hajime wouldn't of been abducted by one of those _friends_.

Souda sighs and grabs a glass from the top shelf. Naegi and himself cleared the kitchen up of all the glass and china- puting away anything still intact. Which wasn't a lot, considering Nagito practically destroyed everything in his path...

"Busy?" the word was so sudden and loud and _close_ , that Souda jumped and dropped the glass.

"Shit..." Souda uttered under his breath, grabbing the dustpan and brush from the counter. This is just brilliant. The only remaining intact glass left, and he had to go and smash it. _When_ Hajime returns home, he is going to be far from pleased. Souda smiles at the image of that. He suspects there will be a lot of swearing.

"Sorry..." Kuwata kneels down, and helps clear it up- well tries to. His idea of helping is: brushing a large shard into the pan, and slicing his finger open. "Shit!" he exclaimed, shaking his hand like he'd burnt it.

"Don't do that!" Souda yelled, grabbing his wrist. "I'd rather not have to then clean up your blood splattered over the floor and cupboards!" Honestly. He has enough stress as it is, he doesn't need this guy adding to it. Souda stands up, taking the dust pan and brush and placing it on the work top. "What was you thinking?" Souda asked, shaking his head. He's not in the mood to start playing nurse. He turns the tap on at the sink and shoves Kuwata's hand under it.

"You could be more gentle," Kuwata remarked. Souda ignores him, not seeing reason in responding. He walks over to the draw Hajime and Nagito keep their medicine in, and gets out a plaster and some antibacterial cream.

"Here," he said, holding it out to the redhead. Kuwata takes the items and raises his eyebrows. "What?" Souda asked, frowning. What's with the look?

"Aren't you going to do it for me?"

"No!" Souda exclaimed, turning red. Why on earth would he do that? Who does this guy think he is? Insinuating something like that. "Do it yourself."

"I thought this was going to be one of those cliché moments where you clean and mend my wound," Kuwata said, smirking. Souda ignores the burning in his face and frowns impatiently.

"I'm pretty sure that only applies to a wound made by something _dangerous_. You cut your finger on a piece of glass. You weren't stabbed, or in a car accident."

"Komaeda's dangerous," Kuwata commented. Souda snorts and reaches for a plastic cup- instead of a glass. He's had enough of cleaning up broken china and shards of glass for a life-time.

"Yeah, except one thing."

"What's that?" Kuwata asked.

"I'm the one who broke that glass. Not Nagito," Souda replied, filling his cup up with water. What is this Kuwata dude even trying to do? Is he _flirting_? Souda shakes that thought away. These past couple of days have been weird and stressful enough as it is; he's not adding this guy flirting with him to his list of things to think about. "Next time, wear gloves before you start touching glass," Souda said, turning around and walking out the room.

 

"We've found something!" Naegi exclaimed. Nagito launches himself out his chair and runs to the living room; his heart beating rapidly. Have they really found something?Everyone, except Kuwata, has gathered around Kirigiri's computer.

"What is it?" Nagito asked impatiently. Kirigiri brings up a file. It's a subletting not far from here. _Subletting ninety_. The blueprints for the place indicate it's a factory. Nagito frowns, not understanding the relevance of it.

"What's this got to do with anything?" Kuwata asked, joining the group. Nagito notices a plaster on his finger; he thought he heard something smash. Great. Another glass broken. Not that he complain...

"The subletting is under the name 'Mondo Oowada'," Naegi said, sending Nagito into shock. Oowada? He's dead.

"I shot him," Kuwata said nonchalantly, making Souda turn and look at him in surprise and confusion. Hajime clearly never told him  _how_ Oowada died. "It's obviously Kuzuryuu using his name as an alias," Kuwata added, ignoring Souda's blatant staring.

"We need to check it out then," Nagito said, already making his way out of the living room. This is their first lead. He's one step closer to finding Hajime. This might even be where Hajime is... Nagito can only hope.

"We cannot go unarmed," Togami said, stopping Nagito in his haste for the front door.

"I have a weaponry," Nagito informed the group. "It's on the fourth floor, hidden in a locked compartment, in one of the rooms upstairs," he added, ignoring the groups indifference about learning Nagito has violent weapons, which he could easily get his hands on. He isn't surprised they've reacted this way- even he himself has to admit his behaviour has been concerning... But, it is his house, and after everything him and Hajime have been through... He's glad they decided to stock up.

"Show it to us then," Kuwata said, making his way over. Nagito nods and gestures for the rest of the group to follow him. "We're gonna need them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	19. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Something came up recently so that's why I've been so inactive.  
> Please accept my apology, and have a chapter :D

After typing in the code to the weaponries compartment, Kuwata and himself carefully laid out the entire contents of the compartment, putting them into different categories. Knives. Guns. And the more tempermental items, such as grenades and bazooka's, on their own table. Nagito and the others gathered around the large table that's atoning all the knives and guns.

"You must have every type of knife ever made," Souda commented, going to touch one of blades, but he decides against it and withdraws his hand.

"Let's suit ourselves up," Kuwata said, reaching for a pistol.

"We should clarify which weapons we can _actually_ use," Togami said, eyeing Kuwata sternly. "This is not a 'free for all'. Having a dangerous weapon on you that you can't use efficiently will cause you more harm than safety." Nagito nods in agreement. Togami's right. He's trained to use most of the items here, but others like the boomerang, not so much. Hajime was trained to use all the weapons on the table. At that thought, he feels his stomach twist together in a knot. Hajime...

Nagito folds his arms across his chest and said, "I can use pretty much everything here. Kuwata?" he said questioningly. The redhead places a hand on his hip and points at the knives.

"Not my forte," he said. "I'm better trained with guns."

"So I've heard," Souda muttered. Nagito raises his eyes to him, he seems indifferent to Kuwata's narrowed eyes. Souda has a habit of saying things that are not needed being said. He takes a breath and glances at Naegi.

"I can use any gun," Naegi said. "And I can use a simple knife, but when it comes to handling things like daggers and machetes: I'm not so helpful."

"My knowledge and skills are similar to Makoto's, expect my training in knives is slightly more advanced," Togami said.

"I can use a simple pistol," Kirigiri said, which is surprising. Nagito expected her to be able to use more than that, given her high status in her line of work. "I'm indifferent to handling items such as knives. I don't see any need to get that close to someone who is a threat to you."

"'Doesn't always work that way," Kuwata commented. Kirigiri doesn't respond to him, she simply shrugs slightly, blinking slowly. Nagito gets the impression she doesn't care what his opinion is. And she has no reason to either. She's got this far without having to pull a knife onto anyone.

"I'm not trained to use any of these things," Souda said. "Unless you have a wrench," he added.

"You're better off staying here," Kuwata said. Souda frowns angrily in his direction before responding.

"Hajime's my best friend. I'm coming with you all," he seethed out. "Just because I'm not a trained-" he gestures to Kuwata and trips over his words. "Whatever the hell you are- doesn't mean I'm helpless! I'm not some damsel in distress that has to stay here and set up hospital while you are all out fighting."

"Fine," Kuwata said harshly, "but don't expect me, or anyone else, to watch your back and save your arse from being shot at."

"Kuwata," Naegi warned. Nagito slams his hands onto the table, and looks everyone square in the eye.

"Let's get on with this," he said lowly, "We don't have time for petty arguments. If Souda wants to get himself killed, let him." Nagito has had it with the distractions. Hajime is counting on him to get him home safely. He can't do that with everyone slowing him down. "Now," he started, straightening up and picking up a revolver. "I'm taking this and a dagger. I'll also be taking a grenade," he added, placing the gun on his belt; covering it with a black jacket that comes just below his waist. He straps a thigh belt to his right thigh and then places the dagger into the back of his jeans belt. He'll strap it to the belt when they get to the subletting. He can't afford someone spotting him with a weapon and risking the chance of an inquiry.

"How did you manage to get all of this stuff across the border?" Kuwata asked, placing two hand guns and a pistol into his belt; his leather jacket concealing the weapons.

"Hajime and I have licenses for it all," Nagito answered. "That and the fact we used to be detectives." Nagito tries not to cringe at that word. All that job did was bring him grief... Well, almost always grief. He glances at his left hand and runs a finger over his wedding and engagement rings.

Clenching his jaw and flexing his knuckles, Nagito stalks to the other table and picks up a grenade. Kuzuryuu has crossed the line. A fine line that stopped Nagito from killing him. Now he's leaped over it, and taken the one thing in his life that stopped him from becoming a murderer, there is nothing stopping him from acting on his rage.

 

The journey to the subletting can't get any slower. Nagito is practically tearing his hair out, and often chides Kuwata for driving too slowly. Which the latter doesn't appreciate; earning him to yell at him for being _bossy_.

The six of them managed to squeeze into Kuwata's range rover. Of course there were a few arguments about it. Mainly Togami saying how he's not sharing the same air as four other people, which excluded Naegi. But he was convinced by his patient fiancé. And Kuwata had insisted on driving his motorbike, which he put into the truck of his range rover. But after pointing out that no one other than him is licensed to drive the vechical, he grunted and got in the driver seat.

The whole time Nagito was trying not to throttle everyone. They were wasting precious time. Time that could have been used towards getting his husband back.

"What's the plan for when we get there?" Naegi said, breaking the silence in the vehicle. Nagito has a plan in his head. Mentally constructing it. It consists of one thing: saving Hajime. But nothing is actually full proof. He doesn't know what's going to happen when they get there. He planned on just running in there guns blazing, but now he thinks about it: that's not the best idea. Especially if he gets injured, then how is he supposed to get Hajime back?

"We'll scope the outside first," Nagito said, making a new plan. A full proof one that won't go wrong. That _can't_ go wrong. For Hajime's sake. "Then we'll head inside. Together. We're stronger in larger numbers." He looks sideways at Kuwata and sees the guy nodding and frowning determinedly. "If we're shot at, we shoot back. If someone looks suspicious, don't hesitate to knock them unconscious. We can't take any chances." Nagito turns in his seat and looks at the other four people crammed in the back. From left to right is: Togami, Naegi, Souda and Kirigiri.

"I'll get round the back," Kirigiri said. "That way if anything goes wrong where you are, the back will leave me free to investigate the offices," she elaborated. "I've memorised the blueprints so I know where everything is located in the factory." Nagito nods in confirmation. Kirigiri is perfectly capable of gathering all valuable information, and Nagito knows she won't miss anything. If there are secret compartments: she'll figure them out. He can trust her to be sly and clever about it as well.

"We can do this," Naegi stated surely. Nagito feels himself grow in confidence at those four words. Naegi is right. They can do it. And they will.

"I just want to say now, that even though I've not been very... collaborating, everything you are all giving up for me means a lot," Nagito said, looking at everyone. "Thank you."

"Hajime was my best detective," Togami said. "And Makoto was packing my suitcase before I'd even read the email, so I had no choice in the matter." Nagito nods his head at Togami. He knows that's all he's going to get. And he also knows it's Togami's way of saying, 'you don't need to thank me'.

"Hajime saved my life," Naegi muttered. "I'm forever in his debt. And he's my friend. You don't need to thank me for agreeing to help. It's a given."

Souda remains silent. Staring at his hands. Nagito doesn't particularly want the guy here at all. He can't help but feel anger and hatred for him. He made Hajime feel so unloved... He brought back nightmares that he should never of have had to go through at all...

But he is Hajime's best friend... And Souda would do anything for Hajime. So Nagito is holding his tongue and staying out of his way. For Hajime's sake.

"I feel partly responsible for this," Kirigiri said, her face as hard as stone. "If I had been more efficient with attempting to clear his name, this wouldn't of happened. My hands were tied and there was nothing I could do. But I intend to do something about it this time." She angles her face to the window, her face remaining the same expressionless. Nagito's not sure how to reply to that. He never thought Kirigiri felt that strongly about what Hajime had been through. Now its been said aloud however, he can see why she would feel this way. Kirigiri has never lost a case, however there was nothing she could do about this one. Kuzuryuu's team was too impenetrable.

"I'm with Kirigiri on this one," Kuwata said. Nagito looks across to him and sees his face flickering with regret. "I wish there was more I could've done for him." Nagito settles back against his seat and looks at his hands; catching a glimpse of himself in his rings. He shakes his gaze to his left; casting his eyes to the scenery outside. Rain splatters against the glass, trailing diagonally across the window. It reminds him of all the times he was moved around in foster care. He used to pretend the raindrops were racing against one another... Now he thinks about it, its a sad metaphor. He is one drop and time is the other. He is racing against time.

Nagito looks forward, deciding he doesn't want to see which raindrop wins.

Slowly becoming clearer in the distance is a large concrete building. The land around it going on for a few more miles. That's Subletting Ninety. The factory.

Nagito's heart starts beating erratically in his chest. Hajime could be there. If he is, he's so close to his husband. And even if he's not there, there must be something there that can tell them where he actually is.

Gripping the seat, Nagito sends a last prayer to anyone who is listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up by Friday latest.
> 
> I hope you have a nice week!


	20. The Field

Once arriving at the subletting and parking a reasonable amount of distance away, Nagito ordered everyone into pairs and told them to scope the area. What he really wanted to do however, was charge into the 'factory' and look for his husband: gunning down anyone that got in his way. But he can't do that. He might get injured and then he won't be able to save and protect Hajime.

"This area is clear," Kirigiri said, walking back over to Nagito, who is looking at the building with narrowed eyes.

"Okay," he replied, taking the dagger from the back of his jeans and sheathing it into his thigh belt. "We should go meet up with the others." As he turns, he hears Kirigiri say his name, halting his movements. He closes his eyes and breathes out deeply, he knows Kirigiri is going to present him with some words of wisdom, and he's greatful that he has people that care... but he really doesn't want to hear them. Because every time someone tries to get him to confide in them, he feels like screaming. He's afraid if he starts talking about their current situation he'll break down and won't be able to go any further. And he can't risk that. For Hajime's sake.

"I wish there was more I could have done," Kirigiri said. Nagito clenches his jaw and opens his eyes; turning to her. She looks past his shoulder, the field air blowing her long hair around her. "Unfortunately there wasn't anything anyone could have done. I just want you to know that I apologise for what's happened." Nagito takes in her sincere face and realises that there really wasn't anything anyone could have done, like Kirigiri said...

"We should really go," Nagito said, turning on his heel, his ankle boots squeaking against the damp grass. He would tell Kirigiri that he doesn't blame her for their incapability of doing anything- it wasn't something they could control... but he can't. He hates thinking about those pointless two years. Those two years without Hajime. Those two years where he couldn't even get out of bed. Where he couldn't eat, not even when he could feel the hunger eating away at his stomach, as the thought of food made him sick. And when he tried to eat he threw the contents up to the point there was nothing left in him to vomit up. After a year it got to the point where he had no more tears to cry, no more anger to act upon: he was deflated and empty and numb. He felt dead. The only thing that got him to feel _something_ was drugs: which just made him feel worse after they wore off...

The amount of pain and suffering not being with Hajime caused him was despairing. He can't got through that again, and he won't.

 

Naegi looks further across the field, spotting Kuwata and Kazuichi making large hand gestures towards one another: most likely arguing. Again. And he suspects it's about Kazuichi being here, even though he can't defend himself. Naegi doesn't know what to make of that. Even though Kuwata is saying Kazuichi will just 'get in the way', he can't help feeling like there is some other underlying meaning to it.

"Makoto, what do you make of this?" Naegi turns and walks through the tall grass to his fiancé.

"What is it?" he asked, looking down at what Togami's looking at. On the ground is a large square piece of metal. It has _Sortie_ engraved onto the surface of it in bold letters. Naegi's French is pretty rusty but he knows what the word is, as it's an important one to know: Exit. He frowns and crouches down, sliding a finger into one of the holes in the metal.

"Be careful," Togami said, seeing his action. Naegi puts his other hand on it and pulls it upwards. It lifts free and Naegi discards it to the side. "Interesting..." Togami mused. Naegi stands and wipes his now damp hands on his trousers.

"Do you think it leads to the factory?" he asked, looking at him sideways. Togami nods in thought, his eyes trailing past Naegi and to the factory in the distance.

"Most likely," he replied after a moments thought. "We'll leave it. It might be useful." Naegi nods in agreement and glances around himself, not seeing anything peculiar, or out of place.

"We should go meet back up with the others," he said, resting his eyes back on Togami. He nods and starts walking, Naegi joins him at his side. "If things go bad in there... and something happens to me... promise me you'll get out. Don't come back for me," Naegi said, giving Togami a serious look. He knows Togami won't leave him behind, he'd do anything to make sure he's safe. It worries Naegi to no end. When they were police officers in training for being detectives, they were partners. Whenever they got into dangerous situations, and Naegi used to get into trouble, Togami always used to come back for him: make sure he got him out, no matter what the risks. His bravery and care towards him was one of the things Naegi fell for... But it frightened the life out of him.

"I'm not leaving you Makoto," Togami said sternly. "You wouldn't ever leave me." Naegi bites his lip at that comment. It's true. Naegi never left Togami...  And he's not about to start now.

 

"You're an asshole," Souda muttered, as him and Kuwata walk back to meet the others.

"Well, you're a dick head," Kuwata responded. Souda lets out a bitter laugh, resisting the urge to punch the guy square in the face. He doesn't understand why Kuwata has to be so mean to him- calling him useless and pointless. He wants to help. He wants to get Hajime back; his best friend. And no one is going to stop him: not even an asshole in leather that looks like he could kill Souda with his stare.

After a little while of silent walking, Kuwata broke it and said, "You're in love with Komaeda, huh?" Souda whips his head around and stares at Kuwata; who is looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not in love with him," Souda snapped, which Kuwata simply scoffs at; making his eyebrow twitch. _This guy_.

"Whatever you say," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. Souda stops walking and yanks on Kuwata's shoulder.

"I find the guy attractive," Souda said, not understanding his sudden need to justify himself. "He makes butterflies fly around in my stomach. That is not love. And for your information: I hardly like him anymore." Which is true. Souda is starting to move past his crush. He's not sure what's making his feelings change, but whatever it is he's glad for it. He doesn't want to be crushing on his best friends husband. It's not fair on him or Hajime.

Upon the thought of Hajime, Souda's stomach twists in that familiar sensation of guilt. What a prick he was to his best friend... He will never forgive himself for what he said. Never. Hajime didn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve any of this. Souda will be damned if he doesn't help get him back.

"I heard you used to like Hajime," Souda said, digging at Kuwata. The redhead shrugs and continues walking. "Not nice is it?" Souda continued, looking at Kuwata's hard face. "Next time you'll think before commenting on something that has nothing to do with you-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Kuwata suddenly snapped, halting his walking and turning to face Souda again.

"Do you?" Souda countered. Something in the way Kuwata is looking at him is making him rethink the way he was just talking to him. He's forgetting that this guy is trained to use a _gun_.

"I did like Hajime: yes," Kuwata confirmed, making Souda raise his eyebrows in surprise; he didn't expect him to admit it. "But after he rejected me, I started moving past my feelings. I knew what I felt wasn't serious, otherwise I wouldn't of gotten over it so quickly."

Souda nods, digesting his words. "You know when you don't really like someone, as much as you thought you did," Souda started saying, his eyes drifting over Kuwata's shoulder, "when they reject you. After the initial disappointment wears off... you feel normal again... like your feelings for this person never even existed." Souda meets Kuwata's eyes, noticing that they are a really pale blue, they almost look transparent. He shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders; continuing to walk forward. "Of course there is always the knowledge that you liked them, lurking in the back of your mind and taunting you over that fact. But apart from that, life goes on and it suddenly doesn't bother you anymore."

"You've never been in love before have you?" Kuwata asked, and that's when Souda notices that Kuwata's no longer looking at him like he wants to punch him. Instead, he's looking at him with sympathy. It almost pisses him off. Almost.

"No... Is it that obvious?" Souda said, swallowing his pride. If it wasn't for the same lost look in his eyes, that Souda must have, he would've ignored him.

"No," Kuwata responded. "I just guessed, because you sound like me."

"Don't insult me," Souda said without thinking. But instead of getting abuse yelled at him, he just hears laughter.

 

Nagito stares at the group gathered outside the factory. All a mixture of people. All with a mixture of expressions. Unlike them, Nagito can't feel anything but impatience. He wants to kick the door down, kill everyone inside, grab Hajime and run out- throwing a bomb inside before leaving.

But he knows he can't do that. One: because Hajime might not even be in there. Two: it may have innocent people inside that no nothing of the evil that's happening around them. Three: he may get hurt, and he can't express how dire it is that that _can't_ happen. And four: if the people inside do know what's going on, and fight against them, he can't kill them as they could have useful information. Besides, he's saving his bullets for one person and one person only.

"Let's be sensible about this," Togami said, breaking the silence. Nagito grips his gun tightly, he knows that sentence is aimed at him. And he also knows that Togami's right. He has to keep reminding himself, over and over again, how important it is that he doesn't get hurt. For Hajime's sake. A constant chant in his mind. For Hajime's sake.

"If things get bad, get outside and regroup by the truck," Kuwata said, glancing at Souda and then at Nagito. "I mean it. If it gets messy. Get out."

"Be careful in the offices Kirigiri," Naegi said. "Gather as much information as you can, obviously, but don't put yourself in danger."

"I have no intension of getting hurt," she replied coolly, blinking slowly. Nagito fidgets on his spot, glancing over his shoulder. They are on a time limit. They need to get moving. Nagito needs to get moving, he can't take anymore of all this standing around- of doing nothing... But he does have to be careful. Hajime is counting on him.

"Let's go," Nagito said, turning and walking around the corner of the factory. The squeaks of the grass behind him indicate that everyone is following.

"Good luck everyone," Kuwata said, flashing a grin to the grim faces. Nagito hardens his face and turns to the door. No one is going to get in his way. Unless they have a death wish.

Hajime is so close... He may not be in the factory, but this factory holds information that could tell him about his whereabouts. So if this goes badly, at least they'll have something to go by. Their next lead.

Nagito clenches his jaw and opens the factory door. Be safe. Be careful. Be ruthless. Be smart. Be strong. For Hajime's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know I said this would be up last week... but exams have swamped me.


End file.
